Save me
by narutofan4eva123
Summary: The Akatsuki have captured Sakura who is needed for a forbidden scroll. Sasuke has no idea what they want with her and has been kept in the dark. But after the scroll is activated, strange things start to occur which seem unexplainable. Will they be able to solve the mystery before it's too late? And will Sasuke be able to save her from this hell? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Naruto fanfic so please be nice and review.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Save me

The story is set after Pein's invasion. Though Naruto defeated Pein, he was still alive and went back to where he came from. He was severely injured for months with critical care.

The main characters that are involved.

**Sakura**

17 years old. She has been lady Tsunade apprentice 6 years. She works in the hospital with Shizune. Her clothes are the same as in Shippuden.

**Naruto**

18 years old. He has been away for 2 years with Jiraiya. He sometimes goes on missions with Sakura. His clothes are the same.

**Sasuke**

18 years old. He works for Akatsuki and has killed Orochimaru. Sasuke changes his clothes from his white robes to the grey high collared shirt he wears in Shippuden. If you look on wiki you'll know which shirt I am talking about.

Itachi is not dead and that will be explained later in the story and there is no team hebi. All the Akatsuki are still alive.

My friend gave the title so thank you for that.

* * *

**Edited on 4/08/12**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

The sun was shining brightly through the double windows. Sakura woke up with a loud yawn and a stretch. After letting her eyes adjust to the light, she got out of her bed and lazily looked in the mirror to find her pink locks everywhere in a big mess. She went to the bathroom, did her routine and then got changed in to her clothes. She wore a red jacket which had a low neck line. It had no sleeves and had a zip in the middle. She also wore a pink vest underneath. Her skirt was light pink which reached her mid-thighs.

She then brushed her hair and smoothed down any stray stands. She had decided to keep it a bit longer she then used to do when she was a genin. She went downstairs and then made her breakfast. After she cleaned up, she put on her black boots which reached just below her knees. She then wore her black gloves which reached up to her wrists. She opened the door and then went out, making sure to lock the door so Naruto wouldn't barge and ruin her whole house like the other day. She was on her way to the hospital where she now mostly worked for most of the day.

She remembered how her parents had died when Pein had invaded the village. They tried to fight off Pein when he attacked them. They wanted to make Sakura proud and think that her parents weren't useless at all and could protect her and themselves. They fought Pein with all their strength and in the end, Pein won and killed her parents with a sharp blow to their hearts. Sakura ran up to them and held their dead bodies in her arms. She cried and cried and would not stop. Everyone felt sorry for her and Lady Tsunade carried Sakura and her dead parents to a nearby shelter where the other injured were.

After her parents died, she felt all alone and would lock herself in her room. She wouldn't speak or talk to anyone. If she did, it would be only Naruto. He would force Sakura to eat and she would. After long weeks, she managed to control herself and got used to the fact of living in her parents' house all by herself. She even decided to work in the hospital so then she could heal and help the injured patients.

She was thinking to herself when she heard a loud voice call her, "Sakura, Sakura!" She looked behind to find her best friend running towards her. When he caught up to her, Sakura smiled at him, "Hi Naruto. How are you?"

He wore an orange and black jacket with orange trousers. He also had a black leaf headband on. His hair had also grown out and he closely resembled his father. Naruto had a huge grin on his face. Each time he had a huge grin on his face, he always had a ridiculous request for Sakura. It was one of those questions which could annoy anyone especially just before work. Her smile went and then she said frustratingly, "What is it now, Naruto?" sighing as she rubbed her temples. She hated when Naruto did this because it would end up in to a huge conversation in public with them shouting at each other and then be late for the hospital with Lady Tsunade at her throat. This was a daily routine for her and she was getting fed up with this.

Naruto then nervously spoke, "You know that Ichiraku ramen stand I go, well they're giving a free ramen bowl with every friend you bring along, so I was wondering if you would like to come with me?" Naruto closed his eyes in fear of what Sakura would do to him because he knew that he was literally the reason that Sakura always came late to the hospital.

Sakura then spoke up, "Naruto, you eat ramen there as though it is you who owns it. I think that without you, the stand will close. Naruto I don't have time for this, so stop this nonsense and ask someone else to go with you ok". Sakura knew that if she stayed there she would be late again. Sakura quickly hurried of towards the hospital leaving Naruto talking to himself.

She was happily accepted for the work she applied for because she had the most controlled and perfect chakra from anyone in all of the five villages and because of this, she was especially chosen to work in the village hospital because of her healing skills. She was the best in the hospital and with the amount of chakra and strength in her she had also surpassed her Sensei, Lady Tsunade. She was also in the bingo book and she was considered one of the best kunoichi's in all of the villages.

When Sakura reached the hospital she looked at the clock and felt glad. She had arrived on time. She then walked swiftly to Lady Tsunade's office. She knocked on the door and then entered looking unsurprised. The Hokage was in her chair and looked like she came back back from an alcohol party. She was asleep on the wooden desk and there were bottles all over her it, staining the dark wood to a darker colour. Some of the liquid was spilled one her paperwork. She wore her hospital coat and then carefully went up to Lady Tsunade.

Sakura shook her gently. Sakura took a step back, not knowing how she would wake up. She groggily opened her eyes and took a moment to realize where she was. She then scanned her desk and then muttered, "Oh god what have I done now?" She was about to take out another bottle when Sakura interrupted her. "Hello Sensei". She merely jumped at her apprentice's voice. She looked up to see Sakura standing before her with a small smile. She sighed in relief, "Hello Sakura, early today are we?"

"Yeah," Sakura replied while laughing sheepishly. Lady Tsunade then had a serious look on her face and her amber eyes bored into hers, "Good then. Something important has come up and it felt that it will be better telling you then hiding it from you." Sakura had a puzzled look on her face. "The Akatsuki have been on the move again. There has been a rumour that they want someone from the Konoha village, but no one knows who they are looking for. We have a certain suspicion that they are looking for a highly skilled ninja. We have asked every ninja to be on guard and we are also asking you as well. Security systems have gone up just in case of any attack."

Sakura didn't know what to think. Who would the Akatsuki want and what for? Sakura said bye to Lady Tsunade and went out of her office. She continued on with her usual work which was healing patients and performing operations. In her free time she would study things about healings and how to make her jutsu's stronger. She had decided to meet Naruto since she left him in a hurry. Naruto had always made her day whether she was happy or upset. She had still remembered when Naruto comforted her after her parents had died. He would stay with her the whole day and even through the night. She did not know what she would do without Naruto. She finally reached the ramen stand and saw a very glum Naruto sitting there. She felt sorry for him. She went inside and greeted Naruto and his face immediately lit up.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted happily. He hugged Sakura very tightly and nearly took the air out of her body. "Naruto, get off me!" She muffled. Naruto released his grip on her and she could finally breathe. _Who knew that Naruto could give such deathly hugs?_

"So where's your friend you supposedly wanted to bring along?" she asked, grinning.

Naruto then sadly said, "I asked Hinata if she would like to come, but she said no because her father said she was not allowed to be seen walking around the village with such a hooligan looking after her. I thought of asking Sai but then he'll do nothing else but give a whole load of crap shit to me and then we'll end up into a huge fight. Man he really knows how to get on someone's nerves".

Sakura then giggled. "I went to the other teams but they were too busy training. I decided then just to come here." He then had a sad look on her face. Sakura thought for a second, "I'll eat with you if you want. I'm on a break anyway".

Naruto smiled and replied, "Thanks' Sakura". They ordered their ramen and then ate it while talking.

* * *

A deep voice spoke. "The capture will take place tomorrow night. Itachi will go and capture her."

Another voice said, "What are we exactly going to do with her?"

"That will be explained after the she is captured. Itachi, everything should be planned and the process should go smoothly, am I right?" He turned to Itachi who was standing in the dark corner. He looked up and replied darkly, "Don't worry, everything will go as planned".

He turned to leave and exited the room in a swift movement.

* * *

"That was delicious", Naruto happily said while slurping the last remains. Sakura just rolled her eyes at him. She remembered the time and got up quickly, "I've got to go now. Lady Tsunade will be wondering where I went". Naruto said bye to Sakura and Naruto ordered another ramen bowl. _God how much can he eat? _She headed back to the hospital and carried on with her usual routine. She had to heal a patient who was much damaged with broken bones and heavy bleeding with long gashes across the legs and the arms. Sakura had to use most of her chakra for this. This left Sakura exhausted and tired. She then met up with Lady Tsunade who had a frown placed upon her face.

Sakura asked, "Lady Tsunade, has there been any news on the Akatsuki?" Lady Tsunade sighed and said "There has not been any news so far which is actually worrying me".

"Why is that?" Sakura asked puzzled. Her sensei then said, "If we don't have any updates on them, we might not know what they are doing or know who they actually going after". Sakura was actually worried because they could be after anyone, including her friends.

She looked at Sakura whose expression had changed and said to her, "Sakura why don't you go home and have some rest. You've worked hard today despite knowing about the Akatsuki and healing a patient who was nearly going to die today." Sakura was very tired since she used up most of her chakra trying to save the patient who was severely on the brink of dying. She nodded to her and putted back her coat on the hanger. She then left to walk home.

She had heard a rumour that the Akatsuki had a special jutsu which allowed them to pass the borders of any villages without any of the villages themselves knowing. They seemed to remain undetected while they carried out the tasks and missions they were assigned to. They would stay there for a couple of days and then go to another village. Sakura was curious on why they would do that and what for. Sakura finally reached her house and opened her door while handling her books in the other hand. She kicked off her boots and went to the kitchen. She drank some water and had something to eat. She switched on her T.V and looked through the channels. There was nothing good on that she could watch and decided to go sleep instead. She then went upstairs to her bedroom. After showering and letting her muscles relax, she got changed and went to her double sized bed, which at the time of purchasing seemed like a good idea, but now it seemed useless. She soon fell asleep not knowing what she would dream about.

She felt a shadow pass her quickly. She ignored it and thought it probably was some bird flying outside. She fell asleep again and felt the shadow pass her again. She got up and looked around the room cautiously. There was nothing there and sighed as she really needed to sleep and replenish her chakra levels. She got a kunai knife and held it beside her. She waited and waited, but nothing happened. She went back to sleep, but on guard this time. After some time, she felt a heavy weight on her. She looked to see what it was. She was met with a pair of cold black eyes. She gasped loudly and her heart beat accelerated rapidly. She tried to move her legs and her arm, but she couldn't. She realized that they were paralyzed.

She then angrily said, "Who the fucking hell are you? Get off me now or you will regret it!" The person spoke, it was a deep husky voice which any girl would fall for. "Dear Sakura, your body is paralyzed and you are in my control if you stop moving, you will make my job a whole lot easier".

He then took the kunai knife from Sakura's hand and twirled it around his fingers playfully. He gave a cold glare to Sakura then gave a deathly smile. He brought his head closer to her ear and whispered "Goodbye Sakura. Sweet dreams".

He had his long katana on his back. He swiftly removed it from the sheath and held it tightly in his hands. Sakura could see her terrified reflection in the shiny metal. He brought the Katana to her chest and slowly pierced it through her body. There was blood everywhere and there was no expression on his face, but only a sadistic smile. She screamed and screamed as her body was unable to move. She couldn't scream anymore and gave in. Her eyes then slowly drifted in to the everlasting darkness.

* * *

_This chapter has been edited on 4/08/12._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Sakura immediately shot up from her horrific nightmare. Her face was covered in sweat and she was breathing heavily. Her hair was sticking to her face and her hands were shaking like hell. She looked on her chest to see if there was any blood. There wasn't any. The dream almost seemed like a reality to her because some how she could still feel the pain. She cautiously looked around the room and saw nothing.

She looked towards the window and saw it was open. Sakura was confused because she was very sure that the window was closed at night. She didn't know whether it was an illusion or simply a nightmare. She never had a nightmare this bad. After thinking, she got up and washed her face. She then drank some water to cool her body. She wanted to forget about the unusual painful dream and went back to sleep.

She woke up a little bit early then usual. She didn't know why but she thought that it could have been the dream. She did her usual routine and went out the house. She walked for a bit then stopped suddenly. There was something bugging her. She felt as though she was being followed. She looked around to see anything suspicious. There was nothing. She then ignored the strange feeling and carried on walking.

She then headed straight for the hospital. She didn't want to tell Naruto or Lady Tsunade about the dream. This was because Naruto would have asked her so many questions and Lady Tsunade would have simply linked it to the Akatsuki's doings. She wanted to forget about the stupid dream and everything that had happened to her. That was easier said then done. The nightmare would suddenly appear in her mind and wouldn't go away until she forced it away.

Itachi had been watching Sakura from the moment she walked out the house. He was also the reason for Sakura's nightmare. He could manipulate the brain in to making Sakura see things and dream things she would never think of. Itachi kept his distance form Sakura as she walked. He masked his chakra so Sakura wouldn't be able to sense him. He could see Sakura's expression from when she got up from the dream. The only reason Itachi was doing these mind games was to make her scared and terrified before he took her to Pein. To be honest, Itachi was having fun playing with the village's best medic and scaring the shit out of her.

She finally reached the hospital. She then met Lady Tsunade who was on her way to the operation theatre. Lady Tsunade then called her, "Hello Sakura, had a good night sleep I hope." Sakura weakly smiled at her.

"I had sent a ninja to go look for the Akatsuki. He never saw any one of them, but he did found out a few things. The person they are looking for is a female, but we don't know who. That actually surprised me. They are travelling between the borderlines of the villages. We don't know why though. That's all the information he got." She then sighed. "Sakura, we want you to be extra careful ok. Have you noticed anything different lately?" Sakura wanted to tell her about the dream but she couldn't.

Sakura replied, "No". Inside she felt guilty lying to her sensei. She then said bye to Lady Tsunade.

She went to study in the library. She would come here every so often. She noticed that there was a new librarian and there was something odd about her. She had huge glasses which did not even fit her, she was very short and chubby and her hair was a mess. She ignored the strange feeling and went to look at books on healing. She got them out and started to look at them. She noticed that the books were blank. She then turned the pages of one book and it read, "I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT". The words were written in bold black ink. She trembled and the book fell on to the floor. The librarian looked up at her and said, "Are you ok my dear?" Sakura nodded. After calming down, she went to the librarian and told her the books were blank.

The librarian then said, "The books aren't blank my dear. You must be imagining things. Look." She gave the book to Sakura who still saw nothing. Sakura decided not to tell the librarian and instead shakily said, "You're right. I don't know what I was thinking. Sorry for the trouble." She put the books and went out. After she went, the librarian disappeared in a cloud of smoke and in her place stood Itachi who was chuckling to himself.

She was still shaken from that incident. She needed some fresh air. Sakura then decided to go train with Naruto. This would put her mind at rest. She went to the training grounds with Naruto. This is where she would actually use most of her chakra. They were both highly skilled ninja's who surpassed their sensei's and could easily defeat them. Every other day she would spar with Naruto and it would normally carry on hours. Kakashi would then step in to stop them both. After training she went to eat with Naruto. Naruto spoke up, "Sakura, have you found out anything on the Akatsuki?" Sakura was surprised that Naruto asked such a question. It was very rare for him to ask about anything that was serious.

Sakura said, "There hasn't been any update so far. Why do you want to know anyway?"

Naruto then proudly said, "So I can kick their butts if they ever dare come here".

Sakura just smacked Naruto at the back of his head and said, "Naruto, stop being so stupid for once. As if you can beat all of them in one go."

Naruto then stood up and said, "If I'm going to be the future Hokage then I have to beat all the Akatsuki, even if it leads me to my death." Sakura was surprised at his sudden remark. Sakura quickly noticed that the people around her were staring at them both. She then told Naruto to quickly sit back down. After they ate, they went to their homes. Sakura lived quite far, so it took her a bit longer. She felt she was being followed again. She ignored it and walked for a bit. She then quickly looked around. Again, she saw nothing. It was really getting on her nerves. She didn't want to go home right now, so she went to the park.

She went to the park when she wanted to be away from all her troubles and think peacefully. She sat on a white bench. Her parents would come with her to the park and would sit exactly where Sakura was sitting. Around her were cherry blossom trees with singing birds nestled in the trees. Sometimes she would think about her ex-teammate or what the future for her would be like. She wondered what Sasuke would be doing now since he had killed Orochimaru. After he had left, she and Naruto searched everywhere for him. She then started to hate Sasuke for what he had done. This was because Naruto and Sakura trained and trained to bring Sasuke back and he was nowhere to be found. They had a few encounters but it only lasted for a few moments. Soon after, her anger for Sasuke went even deeper.

After searching for him for months and months, she convinced herself that Sasuke was never coming back home and forced herself to forget about him and to stop loving him. She managed to forget about him in a few months. There were other boys around for Sakura, but she never looked at them like she did with Sasuke. Her friends would try to hook her up with some random guy from the streets. Sakura refused to even look at them because god knows what they would be like.

After Sasuke had left, Neji and Kiba had helped her to become stronger as well as her mentor. Even Shikamaru, which at first she was surprised, but realized though he was a lazy ass, he was also a brilliant strategist and intelligent. Sai had even warmed upto as her, though he still called her 'ugly' and 'hag' despite her warnings, thus him leaving with a broken face or a cracked rib. She knew neji and KIba had feelings for her, but it was useless as she knew it wouldn't go anywhere beyond the lines of friendship.

It was getting late and the sun had already set. She got up and walked to her house. She looked for the keys everywhere but couldn't find them anywhere. She then heard a noise in the house, which sounded like some keys jingling. She got the door handle and went inside. Sakura was confused. She was sure that she took the keys with her in the morning and locked the door.

Sakura then stood still. The message from the book then forced its way into Sakura's brain. She didn't want to believe that everything including the message from the book that happened to her was connected, warning her that something bad was going to happen. She shook it away from her mind. She told herself that nothing was going to happen and she was probably having a bad day. She then went upstairs unaware of what was waiting for her. She went upstairs and then got changed into her nighties. Looking around the room, she climbed into her bed and fell asleep.

Sakura couldn't go sleep that night and kept turning and twisting. She got up and swallowed some sleeping pills. She then went to back to bed. It didn't take long for her to go to sleep. A few hours went past. Even though she was asleep, she could feel a presence in the room. There was a chair a few metres away from her bed. She opened her eyes and saw a cloaked figure sitting on the chair. She didn't believe it and told herself that her mind was just playing tricks on her. She pulled the blankets over a head to conceal the room from her eyes. Her mind was screaming at her that there was someone in the room and she should just run and go to Naruto or Lady Tsunade. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't, anything could happen if she made a run for it.

She stayed still for a while. She heard her name being whispered louder and louder. She could feel footsteps coming towards her. She then felt her blanket being pulled away from her. She stopped breathing for a moment and looked up to see the cloaked figure looking at her. She couldn't see the face properly and struggled to see. He moved and his face was suddenly visible to her because of the moonlight shining on his face. Sakura trembled and stopped breathing. She then gasped.

"I-Itachi", Sakura stuttered. His face was as smooth and stoic as ever. He then turned his face to look at Sakura's form. "Hello Sakura, how are you?" he said giving her a smirk. Sakura got up and her expression suddenly went to an angry one.

She then spoke, "What the hell are you doing here?"

He gave a bigger smirk and said "I'm sure this village would have got the news that the Akatsuki needed someone important from here." He paused and looked at Sakura. Realization hit Sakura hard when she knew why he was here. Sakura's face was furious and spoke, "I'm not going anywhere with you and no force in the world will make me go."

Itachi then replied, "You have no choice whether you want to come with us or not. I figured that you would refuse, so that's why I came prepared." Sakura then suspiciously asked, "What do you mean?" He closed his eyes and laughed darkly. He opened his eyes and his face turned deadly. Sakura then saw the red spinning sharingan. He then started to take small steps towards Sakura as he focused on her.

Sakura warned him, "Don't come near me you bastard!" Itachi ignored her and went faster. Sakura kept going back until her back hit the cold wall behind her. Sakura trembled. Itachi stopped a few centimetres away from her. His eyes then locked onto Sakura's eyes. She struggled to move her eyes away from him. She tried to get away from him but her body was stuck there. Itachi's eyes span again and Sakura found herself in another place.

It was raining heavily and the place looked dull. There weren't many people around. Sakura looked around and called one person, "Hello, do you know where this place is?" The person ignored Sakura and walked past her. Sakura went up to another person and asked the same question. He walked right into Sakura and went right through her. Sakura was confused and looked around the village.

A laugh echoed throughout the village which only Sakura heard. Sakura guessed that all this was down to Itachi. He had a special jutsu which included the sharingan. The sharingan would search through the person's memories, the good and the bad, and with Itachi controlling the memories, he could make it end in disastrous results. This jutsu put a lot of pressure on the sharingan user and was normally used for extreme cases. Itachi then appeared a few feet from Sakura.

Sakura then angrily said, "Where the hell am I?"

Itachi then smirked, "I'm sure you would have recognized this place by now. There's no point talking to all these people around you because they can't see or hear you, so you're mostly like a ghost to them."

Sakura gave a ferocious look to Itachi and then spoke, "I don't know what you want from me and I won't listen to you. The second I get out from this place, I'm going to beat the fucking crap out of you". Sakura suddenly felt like she was being strangled and went down onto her knees. She could feel her airway being blocked. Itachi appeared again, only this time he was a few millimetres away from her with his hand around her neck.

"You know, you should mind your language. I could just kill you in one second, so get rid of that bitchy attitude of yours." He then releases his grip on her. He walked away from her and said "By the way, I'm sure you will have lots of fun in this place".

He then vanished again. This man was seriously getting on her nerves. She thought the only way out of this place was to find an exit or something. She saw many people going to a church hall. It all looked very familiar to her. She followed the crowd and went inside. There were a lot of people. She went to the front of the hall to see what was there. She saw a coffin box there. She had a closer look and saw her parents name on the box. She suddenly felt a rock hit her stomach. She looked at the box again. All her memories of the parents came back, including when they died. She resisted the urge to cry, but could not stop herself. She sat down next to the box and brushed her hand over the coffin. She needed to open coffin to see her parents for the last time. She opened it and saw her parents dressed in white, with the leaf headband on their foreheads.

She touched their faces gently and then said to them, "I wish you were still here. You don't know how much I miss you. I should have protected you from Pein, but I was too weak and I couldn't save you. I'm so sorry." A tear then ran down her face. She closed the coffin box. She then saw her own self in the huge hall crying. Lady Tsunade had her arm around her and Naruto was standing next to her. A speech was then made for her parents as everyone quietly listened. Itachi then appeared at the back of the room.

He walked to the front and turned to look at the coffin and spoke, "How very sad. Your parents are dead."

He then smirked. "There's no point crying over them. They were too weak for Pein. They never even stood a chance against him, not even you. To him, they were like dirt." Anger began to build up inside of Sakura as her hatred for Itachi was going higher. She stood up and walked over to Itachi. She rose up her fist as chakra began to build around it. Her fist went flying into Itachi's face and took the full force of her punch. His face was bruised with blood coming out of his nose and mouth. He did not even flinch from the punch. Sakura gave a cold stare to Itachi.

"You bastard. Don't you fucking ever talk about my parents like that or you will pay." Itachi disappeared and reappeared behind Sakura.

Sakura's back was pushed against Itachi's body which sent a chill down a spine. Itachi then whispered in her ear, "Sakura do what you want to do with me, but you will still come with us and serve Pein, even if it means I have to use extreme methods".

Itachi got a knife and held it in his hand. Sakura knew what he was planning and said, "A knife ain't gonna change my mind. You can do whatever you want, I won't turn towards your side."

Itachi replied in a serious tone, "Don't push me girl, I have all the power to kill you on the spot".

Sakura mockingly said, "Try it".

Sakura then felt a knife go through her body and she fell to her knees. Itachi still had a serious look on his face and said, "You pushed me and this is what you get." In reality, Sakura fell on the floor with blood coming out of her back. Itachi paid no attention to the blood coming out of her and scooped Sakura's body into his arms and stood there. Itachi looked at her form and smirked, "I'm sure Sasuke will be very happy to see you again". Itachi then left the room through the opened window with Sakura in his arms.

* * *

**This chapter was edited on 4/08/12**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Sakura's eyes slowly fluttered open as she groaned unlady like. Her head and body was throbbing with an unbearable amount of pain. She was lying on the cold floor with blood stained clothes. She sat up and started rubbing her head trying to get her ache to stop. She was feeling restless and she could hardly move her body at all.

She looked around her surroundings, but she could hardly see anything because it was too dark. Sakura sat up and started to look around with confusion. She then realized she was not in Konoha's hidden leaf village, but in the Akatsuki's darkened hideout place. She then tried to move her hands but she couldn't because she saw that they tied were together with strong chakra strings and there was a strange bracelet on her wrist that was glowing green. She was very sure that she had seen that bracelet before somewhere during her studies. She tried to break the strings and the bracelet but she couldn't.

"You can try all you want girl, you'll be wasting your energy trying to break them, not that you have any left inside of you anyway". A voice then echoed throughout the dark room which she knew was familiar. The figure then stepped out from the dark which revealed to be Pein.

Sakura was in no mood to play about and went straight to the point. She angrily said to him, "What the fucking hell do you want from me you son of a bitch?"

Before she could say anything else that could put her even in more danger, Pein was crouched in front of Sakura with his hands holding her jaw very tightly. "Don't ever speak me to me like that you bitch. From now on I am your master and you will obey my every command no matter what happens. You're in my territories now, so don't try anything stupid here that would make me want to kill you. Do you understand that?"

He then released her hand away from Sakura's jaw which showed deep bruised marks. She looked away in disgust. Pein got up and walked to where he was before, his face remaining stoic.

He turned to the other side and with a smirk he said, "Good job Itachi. Now I can complete the plans I had for this girl".

Sakura's head snapped towards the other way and saw Itachi come forward with a snug look on his face. Sakura's head was boiling with anger as soon as she saw him. She swore that she could have killed him there. Sakura manage to calm down and muttered to herself, "Bastard".

He had heard her and decided to ignore her because her fate was now in the hands of Pein and he could whatever he wanted with her. She could swear all she wanted, but it would be pointless. "You will stay here for as long as I say so. Whenever I call you or need you, you must come straight to me as quickly as possible. If you don't, there will be punishments involved. You will also obey the other members of the group and respect them with full authority," Pein had told her strictly.

He then turned to leave the room and before he left the room, he turned his head around and said to her, "I don't really care what the others do to you as long as you are breathing and not dead."

He then looked to the others and warned them, "Kill her and I'll make sure your life is ended."

With that, he smirked and left the room. Some of the others also left with him. Only Deidara, Itachi, Sasori and herself was left in the room. Sakura was puzzled and shocked at the same time. She still had millions of questions to ask him, not that she wanted to, but to find out what they wanted with her. She wanted to know what plan they had that they just had to go and kidnap her in the middle of the night. Sakura didn't know what to feel because they were so many emotions running through her at that moment.

Sakura turned to look at Itachi with anger, but saw the other members standing before her. There was one member who stayed hidden in the dark and decided not to come out. He had a strange aura about him, which Sakura was sure that she felt before. But Sakura couldn't care less who that member was.

As though Itachi could read her mind, he said, "All your questions will be answered during your time here. The reason why we want you here will not be revealed now because you will probably try and run away from us and then we would have to kill you. Pein wouldn't like that at all and will probably kill us brutally. Why don't you meet the other Akatsuki's, I'm sure you will be welcomed as part of the group."

"As if I would want to become a part of the Akatsuki. You killed my parents. You really think that I would actually go and join the killers of my parents so willingly?" Sakura spat out.

Another voice spoke. "You might want to keep your filthy little gob shut. You don't know what we are capable of doing to you."

Sakura looked towards the voice and saw Deidara. As usual, his long bright yellow hair was covering his mechanical scope eye. Sakura had always hated him and that eye of his. He looked at Sakura who was a mess from top to bottom. Her hair was messed up and her locks were everywhere. Her clothes were torn, but luckily her feminine body parts weren't showing through the torn fabric. She was also very pale from all the blood loss as well.

He had a devious look in his eye and said, "You know, we're going to have lots of fun with you. Things you would never imagined of doing. First we going to cut you open alive straight down the middle, then rip out your organs, then sew you back together with just a very thick needle, and also touch and feel you in places you wouldn't like us to touch."

Sakura gasped with shock while Deidra was laughing like hell. Sakura was trembling and shaking at what he said. She then thought to herself, could they really do all those horrible stuff to her, to her? But Sakura wasn't surprised because this was an Akatsuki speaking after all. Itachi sighed and smacked Deidara very hard on the back.

"What the fucking hell was that for you idiot?" Deidara angrily shouted at him, but knew very well what he had done.

Itachi glared at him and replied, "You know very well what you did. The last thing we need is the girl being scared with your bullshit."

Deidara then said, "Whatever, you're no fun at all Itachi. I'm outta here now, but don't worry, I will be back for her."

He looked over to Sasori who also followed and went with Deidara out the room. They both then left the room leaving Itachi alone with Sakura. Sakura had no idea what he might try this time to hurt her. Itachi looked over to Sakura who seemed to be in a little world of her own. Thinking for a bit, he decided to play with her just a little bit to test her and to see what her reactions would be.

He slowly came forward to Sakura. Sakura saw what he was doing and tried to get distance between them as he kept coming closer and closer. She then backed away until she hit the wall behind her. He then crouched in front of Sakura. His face was then coming closer to Sakura until their cheeks were fully touching each other's. His face was warm and Sakura could not help but shiver at this. Sakura could feel his hot breath on her. He licked her ear slowly which made Sakura tremble. He smirked against her ear, as he knew how he was making Sakura feel.

She then quickly moved her face away from his face.

Glaring at Itachi, she said, "I don't know why the fuck you have brought me here or what you want with me, so don't fucking try and touch me whenever you want to."

"I can do whatever I want to do with you whenever I wish to do so, and as you heard Pein, he really doesn't care what actually happens to you, or what we do to you." Itachi replied coldly, but still held that amused tone to it.

Sakura looked away and put her head down in shame, as now she knew her life was going to be hell living here. Itachi saw his chance to try again and this time he went even closer to Sakura. He then kissed her ear with force and went down onto her neck where he then kissed it roughly. Sakura was suddenly shocked at his sudden action. Itachi knew exactly what he was doing to her, making her feel, and what she was thinking at this moment.

Sakura had never let anyone do that to her, because if they did, she would knock the crap out of them straight away. But now, she was too weak to do anything to protect herself. She then realized something suddenly. She wasn't going to let her pride slip away so easily by these stupid bastards because she was the best kunoichi anybody could have ever met. She knew her life was not going too good is she stayed here with Konoha's enemies. She had to escape no matter what happened.

She had to do something, because her life was now at risk by the Akatsuki, who were S- ranked ninja's. But now, even she knew she couldn't do anything because she was going to faint of the blood loss, her hands were tied together behind her, and she hardly had any chakra left in her. But there had to be _something_ she could do. Itachi then interrupted her deep thoughts. Sakura glanced at Itachi and could see that he was staring at her with curiosity as he was trying to work out what she could be thinking at a time like this. He smirked and saw this as an opportunity to aim for her.

Before he could do anything to her again, Sakura put her legs forward in front of her, kicked him in the stomach and he went flying into the wall opposite her. Sakura smirked at her efforts in managing to kick him that far. It was a good thing that she had superhuman strength and was trained by Lady Tsunade.

Itachi was on the floor clutching his kicked stomach. He also had blood coming out of his mouth. He sent a death glare towards Sakura who paid no attention to him or to his glares. He got up and walked over to Sakura in quick strides, who didn't seem to notice Itachi coming over. He angrily said to her, "You're going to pay for that you fucking bitch."

Before Sakura had the time to move to avoid him, he grabbed Sakura by the hair and pulled her upwards effortlessly. Sakura was in so much pain that her hair could have been ripped out of her scalp by now at this rate.

As she struggled to break free of his grasp, she said, "Let go of me now before I do something you'll regret forever."

"You can forget about me letting you go. I'll have to give you your punishment for what you did to me. You're not getting off that easily, you bitch." Itachi replied to her. He then threw her against the wall with such a strong force that cracks in the wall had appeared. Sakura fell down and was clutching her broken head. Blood could be seen coming down her face, falling to the floor. Sakura could only fight if she could use her hands to actually beat him up. She then used her chakra to break the chakra strings that were holding her back. But she couldn't break the bracelet somehow.

Sakura stood up slowly and before Sakura tried to hit him, Itachi was already making hand signs already. Sakura recognized the hand signs from when Sasuke used to do his jutsu. A giant fireball then came towards Sakura which she managed to dodge in time. Sakura tried to use her chakra to land a punch on Itachi but a pain suddenly jolted all throughout Sakura's body and she fell to the floor. The bracelet was glowing bright green this time. Itachi saw this and started to chuckle.

"Why the hell are you laughing for?" Sakura watched him with a dark look and weakly hissed.

Itachi looked at her form and stopped chuckling. He then replied, "Every time you try to use your chakra, the bracelet will absorb it. Eventually, it will start to take your life force away. It can never be taken off by you or anyone. Only Pein can and he will only take it off if you agree to help us in our work and join our side without betraying us."

Sakura gave an angry look and said, "As if I'll ever join your side. I know what you do and what your intentions are and I will never help you in capturing any of the jinchuriki's or destroying Konoha."

"Then prepare to die."

Sakura anger was now boiling and decided to aim again for Itachi, but this time not with her chakra. She was running towards him and aimed her fist for his face. Itachi managed to grab her wrist just in time. They both then exchanged quick glances. Itachi then flipped Sakura into the air where he could use his jutsu again. He then did his fireball jutsu again and this time, Sakura couldn't get away from it and was right in the centre of the fire. When the fire finished, Sakura fell to the floor with a loud crash. When the smoke cleared, deep burnt marks could be seen all over her body and she was coughing out a lot of blood.

Itachi mockingly said "I don't think you've had enough punishment for all the things you've done to me, do you?"

Sakura did not want to hear anymore from him and was through being beaten up by Itachi. She struggled to get up from the floor, but she still managed to get up even though she was not in any state to move or fight. Itachi mocked her again. "Coming back for some more, are you?"

Sakura gathered up all her chakra into her fist even though she could feel the pain going throughout her body, she ignored it and ran towards Itachi who knew what was going to happen. But Itachi was too slow to dodge her attack and got knocked to the floor with Sakura's punch. She then kept beating him again and again until the floor began to crack. All that could be heard was her punches and the breaking of Itachi's' bones. When she was finished with him and satisfied, Sakura was exhausted and was out of chakra to use. She looked towards Itachi's beaten up body and collapsed onto her knees.

Itachi, who was now breathing heavily, still had enough chakra in him to kill Sakura and was about to land another hit on Sakura, and if he did, she would be surely dead. His bones weren't nearly broken, as they could regenerate and heal. As dark chakra was all around Itachi, Sakura was looking at him terrifyingly.

Laughing darkly, he said "You reached the end of your time here. Now it's time for you to die."

As he lunged for Sakura, the figure in the dark was now in front of Itachi, holding Itachi's wrist. Sakura would have been finished if Itachi took another step forward.

"That's enough Itachi. Did you not hear Pein before? You kill this girl, then he'll probably end your life on the spot".

Itachi looked at him and said, "Worried about your brother are you?"

"No. I'll never be worried about you. We don't want to be losing members of the Akatsuki due to one girl now do we?"

Itachi looked at Sakura with disgust while she looked at Itachi's brother in shock. Itachi only had one brother, Sasuke. But that couldn't be Sasuke. He would never join the Akatsuki. Itachi took his hand away from him and glared at Sakura. Itachi moved back and darkly said, "Don't think this is over yet Sakura. You haven't won this match."

He made a hand sign and left the room in a cloud of smoke. Sakura sighed with relief. She looked up at Itachi's brother with puzzlement. He slowly turned around to look at Sakura who was badly beaten up.

"Sa-Sasuke," Sakura stuttered his name out. For months they had been looking for Sasuke when in fact he was in hiding with the Akatsuki. This time, he was standing in front of Sakura, who now had to serve under him and the other members. Sakura was not looking forward to this meeting.

His face was as serious as ever. "You really know how to put a show on don't you, Sakura."

Sakura was too shock to say anything or to reply back. She glanced up and down Sasuke and studied him in a way she shouldn't have. His face looked manlier and his hair was longer than before. His toned muscles could be seen through his white robe. His voice was even deeper than it usually was and she thought Sasuke had really grown since he had left. Sakura wondered why he was here. Sakura reminded herself that she was supposed to angry with him. He was supposed to her enemy.

Sakura got up from the floor and turned fully to Sasuke, "Why the hell did you stop him?"

"If I didn't, you would have been finished and Pein would punish all of us for that. That's all. Don't think otherwise," Sasuke replied in his monotone voice.

He glanced at Sakura who had an angry look plastered on. She huffed and turned towards the other side. She still needed to know one thing and asked, "What do the Akatsuki want from me?" Sasuke didn't reply and simply ignored her. "Fine then ignore me you ignorant bastard."

Sasuke activated his sharingan and warned her, "Keep your mouth shut, unless you really want to die."

Sakura rolled her eyes at him. Before Sasuke left, he told her, "Pein will shortly call you to explain everything to you. Don't waste time in answering to him. One more thing, Itachi was holding back on you and he could have easily defeated you, so don't go feeling so proud that you were able to touch him."

He also vanished the same ways Itachi had. Sakura glared at nothing in particular,but knew he was right. Itachi had turned off the sharingan and held back alot. He was toying with her, testing her capabilities.

She slowly got up and looked around the poorly lit room. There was a single bed in the corner of the room. There was a room joined next to it with the writing WC on it. She saw a wardrobe on the other side and looked in it. There were clothes and other necessities in it.

She thought to herself, "Great, they already chosen my clothes for me."

She looked through the clothes and was surprised. All there were in it were shorts, some mini black skirts, very short tops and other small things. She thought they were a bit too small for her. She looked into the mirror to find her clothes were tattered. They were torn from everywhere. All she could think of that she needed to change. She took out a red sleeveless top that had two straps on it and it looked a bit short for her. She then took out a pair of black shorts.

She looked at the clothes with disgust. She really needed a shower as well. She went into the bathroom and looked around. It was quite small. As long there was a shower, Sakura was a little bit glad. She had a nice, long relaxing shower. She came out and then wrapped herself in a small, short towel, because that was the only towel kept there. Anybody would have thought that the Akatsuki were perverts.

At the same, Sasuke came in to call her. Though she was in a small towel, he didn't even bother to turn around and stood there watching her. Sakura saw this and demanded, "Why are you looking at me. Don't you have any shame inside of you?"

Sasuke activated his sharingan to warn her if she carried on she would regret it. He watched Sakura very unusually. Sasuke had a good look at her this time. She had filled out perfectly in the correct places and he could see her feminine curves. She had a small waist and her hips weren't too small or too big, it was just perfect. He could see the toned stomach through her towel. Her legs were toned and long, like a kuniochi's should be. From all the women he had come across in Sound, which was a lot, she had a more than decent body and not muscles that protruded like men's. She had really changed since he had left. He wondered if her attitude and her love for him had changed.

He got a bit impatient and told her, "Hurry up and get changed, Pein is waiting. I'll be waiting for you outside to take you to Pein."

He then left the room. She then started to wear her clothes. Sakura's top was a bit short and only reached half of her stomach. Some of her toned stomach could be seen through the top. The shorts fitted her perfectly, though it only reached a quarter way of her thigh. Sakura checked herself in the mirror and thought that only a slut would wear something this revealing. She looked at her wrist and sighed heavily. She knew she had to make a decision, or she could lose her life.

She left the room and saw Sasuke waiting outside with his eyes closed. Sakura coughed to let him know she was here. "There was no need for that, I knew you were there."

"Couldn't find any decent clothes then?" He looked at Sakura's clothes and ran his eyes over her body. The clothes showed too much skin than needed and she was uncomfortable with it.

Sakura sarcastically laughed, "Oh ha ha, very funny." Sasuke smirked. Sakura was getting tired of Sasuke's arrogant behaviour. She went down some corridors and finally reached Pein's room. She went inside and saw Pein sitting there.

Pein first spoke, "So you decided to come."

Sakura just replied with, "I didn't have a choice now, did I?"

In the room, there was only Itachi, Sasuke, Konan, and herself. Itachi and Konan were standing behind Pein as if they were waiting for something or some command. "I called you here because there are important things I need to say to you."

"I think that I can see that." Sakura interrupted him purposefully. Itachi glared through his crimson eyes at Sakura for interrupting Pein.

Pein glanced at Itachi from the corner of his eye and sighed. "I can see you have already changed your clothes."

Itachi then looked at Sakura up and down with a devious smirk. It was Sakura's turn to glare at Itachi. Pein was now getting fed up with this and sooner or later, he was going to lock one of them away in a room and leave them there.

He then carried on. "As I was saying, I will only take off your bracelet if you agree to work with us and help us in our plans. We chose you because you had the things we needed. Things like your healing, your strength and your chakra. That is why we been going to other villages to look for the right person that would suit our needs. You don't need to make a decision now, but you only have until tomorrow to decide. If you don't choose to work with us, I will have to kill to stop you from escaping and telling our secret to the whole world. Sasuke, Itachi and some others will help you while you stay here."

Sakura swore that she saw a glint in Itachi's eyes who started to lick his lips in a way that made Sakura shudder. Pein got fed up with this and turned to Itachi, "For god's sake Itachi, stop fucking terrorising her you stupid dickhead!"

Itachi turned away at his remark. Sakura smiled. Pein looked at Sakura and decided not to say anything to her, though he was very irritated with her, because he really needed her to be on his side and help him with his plan. "There will be other things that I need to talk to you about, but that will be discussed later. Don't think that we will go easy on you just because you a girl, we now about your strengths and capabilities. You can go now."

Sakura left the room with Sasuke leaving after her. She looked at Sasuke and harshly said to him, "I know my way back, you don't need to guide me to my room."

"I weren't going to guide you. I was going to my own room, you idiot," Sasuke replied back with the same harshness.

Sakura left him and walked down the corridors back to her "new" room. She slammed the door shut behind her and sighed heavily. She then walked to her bed and then collapsed onto it. She really was going to hate living here. She changed into some other clothes to go sleep in.

She had to make a decision quick about the bracelet or she would die. There was only one option she could try, but it had to be a risky move, because if the Akatsuki found out what she was planning, it would be disastrous for her.

Sasuke's attitude had really changed towards her. It was like they were enemies to each other and Sakura wasn't sure she liked the new change. She just hoped that she didn't fall in love with him again, because if she did, then he would break her heart and she didn't want to go through that pain again. After thinking, she went into her bed and fell fast asleep in her new place which she was going to hate forever.

* * *

**Chapter edited on 11/08/12**


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura slowly stretched out and yawned while she opened her eyes to look at the small bright room. She brushed her pink hair away from her emerald eyes which was all over the place. When her eyes fully adjusted, she realized that Itachi was standing over her, staring at her in the most awkward way ever. Sakura just stared at him with frightening wide eyes. She started yelling, "Why the fucking hell are you staring at me like a peodo and what were you doing here in my room without knocking on the door?"

Itachi replied blatantly, "For your information, I did knock on the door several times, and I didn't hear any noise of you getting up or moving, so I thought you were finally dead and went in to check. Unfortunately you aren't dead because you're fucking yelling at me right now. And I'm not a peodo."

Sakura growled at him and he paid no heed to her stupid noises.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Pein ordered me to give you your breakfast. He said that you should eat it, you'll need the energy for later." Itachi told her. The word "ordered" got Sakura's attention. "What do you mean, ordered you?"

Itachi smirked for a moment, "I had no choice but to give it to you. I wanted you to starve to death, but Pein wouldn't let me do that to you, since you are his test subject."

"I would rather be starved to death than stay here and I ain't anybody's test subject," Sakura muttered to herself while looking down.

He then set the tray on a table. Sakura saw that Itachi was acting different, as though nothing had happened yesterday and everything was normal. She then started to eye him suspiciously. Itachi noticed this and spat out, "What?"

"Why are you acting like as though you didn't nearly kill me yesterday and everything's fine now?" Sakura asked him curiously and sent a mere glare to him.

Itachi knew what she meant and he just glared at her back. He decided to tell her the truth, since she would find out from Pein and the others anyways and said, "Pein knew about what happened yesterday between you and me and I got the full damn blame for it. He then threatened me with the words, "Harass her like that again, I'll chop your balls off. Do you understand?"

Itachi's eyes flickered at the thought of remembering that. Sakura laughed as hard as she could. Itachi was still glaring at her and managed to keep his cool with this girl. One more bad move from her, then all hell would break loose. After she calmed down she asked him, "Why did you tell me that?"

"You are a part of the Akatsuki now. Whatever happens, we all know about it, even if it is rather embarrassing like mine's, except in certain cases. When you're an Akatsuki, nothing gets hidden in this place. We all have to trust each other. That is the rule here." Itachi told her as though it was a matter-of-factly.

Sakura was no longer happy. Noticing Sakura's temper, he decided to push her a little more. His voice went lower like he was talking to himself, "Unlike Sasuke, who hid his secret about going to Orochimaru to train and betrayed the trust and loyalty of his comrades. He knocked you unconscious when you declared your love for him, and left you on the bench in the cold."

When Itachi said that, it brought back sad memories. Sakura hissed at him, "Don't ever talk to me about that incident or that bastard. He's dead to me, that little fucker. And don't ever say that I'm part of the Akatsuki because I will never be a part of it."

Itachi was satisfied enough for now. Sakura's head was filled with anger and shot him an evil glare.

"There's no point in looking at me like that. Whether you deny the fact that you are now an Akatsuki, it won't make a difference to anyone. The moment you agreed that you would join us, it was that moment that sealed your fate. You can't change that now."

Sakura felt like ripping his insides out. Itachi could feel Sakura's anger and decided to leave the room, so that he would not get into another fight and in trouble from Pein. Getting punishment from Pein was something not to be remembered, ever. He then left the room to leave in her peace, for the time being.

Sakura had a bad start to the day and this would mean that she was not going to have an easy day. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom. She cleaned herself and had a shower then came back out feeling refreshed. She put on the same slutty clothes she wore yesterday. There wouldn't be any point changing her clothes because all of them probably looked the same. She looked at the breakfast that Itachi brought for her. It some kind of porridge that only beggars would eat. She looked at it with disgust and moved it to one side. There only thing she could have was the glass of water.

Pein knocked on the door and let himself in. Sakura didn't really like the fact that he could just barge in without knocking. Pein knew what she was thinking and said, "I can come and go in any room I like, even yours. This is my place, not yours."

Sakura's suspicion came true when she said that they were perverts. She didn't want to imagine what would happen if she was naked in her room or if the others were.

Pein the spoke, "Have you made your mind up, or are you planning your funeral?"

Sakura looked at him with confusion until she knew what he meant. Sakura's temperature rose and Pein could feel this, but decided not to say anything. Sakura needed to live and her options were limited. She knew what she had to do. There would be a bit of betrayal included, but as long as no one knew what she was up to, she would be fine.

Sakura took a deep breath and quickly said, "I've made my decision. I will join you and help you. But I won't help you to destroy my friends or my village. If you don't agree with me then I won't join you." Pein took his time to figure this out. He stepped closer to Sakura and coldly he said, "Listen here, you don't make the rules here and you don't decide what my decisions are for you. Another thing, whatever I say and decide for anybody here, including you, will happen according to my wishes."

Sakura was tempted to punch him in the mouth, but she didn't want to do anything that would turn him against her.

He carried on. "You don't need to help me to destroy your friends or Konoha because I have already made plans for that, so that is fine. But you will help us in our work and do what we tell you to do. Any signs of a betrayal, I won't hesitate to kill you."

Sakura's skin paled at the word betrayal. She was shocked at the fact that he had already made plans for her friends and for Konoha. Sakura didn't agree with the fact that he had already made plans, but she didn't want to say anything right now, so she pretended that she agreed. She nodded which he took as a yes.

She then reminded him, "Are you going to take off my bracelet then?" Pein looked at her blankly and reached into his pocket. He then got out a strange looking key. It was quite a large key that was glowing with blue chakra.

"Why didn't you just leave the key in your room?" Sakura asked him.

Pein chuckled. "I knew that you would agree with me. You would carry on living for your friends and for your village. Your whole life is attached to that disgusting village."

Sakura was boiling with rage. Konoha was her home and if anybody insulted it, they would pay for it. She then came forward to Pein who had a fairly good of what she was going to do. She was about to land a punch on Pein's mouth, but Pein caught it before it connected to his mouth. Sakura was surprised. He was nearly fast as Sasuke was, but not as quite.

Pein needed to teach her a lesson. He didn't let go of her hand and slowly started to crush it until her bones could be heard breaking. Sakura was in lot of pain at that moment but she didn't make that noticeable. He then twisted her arm forcefully to her backside. Sakura had a tear flowing down and whimpered.

"I've been patient with you for a long time. I have seen what you've done since you have got here and I should have punished you a long time before."

Pein twisted it even more to the point that if he carried on further, her arm would be broken for weeks. He then twisted her arm a little more to which Sakura winced in pain and stopped herself from screaming out. Pein looked amused at her pain and then threw her onto the floor with a loud bang. Sakura could hardly sit up right due to the pain.

Pein then said, "I think I'll leave the bracelet on for a bit longer. When your life force is nearly finished, then I'll take it off. You will stay here in your room as long as I say so. If you go out of your room, your punishment will be worse next time."

Pein put the key back into his pocket and then disappeared in a second. Sakura looked at her arm and then looked at the bracelet. Tears had started to well up in her eyes, but she stopped herself. She didn't know how long the bracelet would stay on her or what it might do to her. She could have used her chakra heal her arms, but the bracelet absorbed her chakra straight away. She realized that she should have just closed her gob and not have said anything.

She got up and sat on her bed and touched the bracelet. She was surprised at how hot it was. She really needed to get out this place before anything else happened. She started to think about how Naruto and Lady Tsunade would cope when they found out she was gone.

* * *

Naruto was standing in front of Sakura's small house. He opened the door and cautiously invited himself in. If Sakura was in her house, she would have punched the living daylights out of him. He looked around downstairs, but did not see Sakura. He then went upstairs to see if Sakura was there.

KNOCK KNOCK.

There was no answer. "Sakura are you there? Lady Tsunade is looking for you."

He slowly opened the door and looked around. He then went inside and looked around the whole room and saw that Sakura wasn't there. Naruto was confused because she wasn't in her house or at the hospital. She wouldn't be anywhere else except for these two places. This wasn't like her. He looked around the house once more to see if she was here. He sighed and left the house.

He decided to look around the village. It wouldn't take that long because it was nearly impossible to miss her bright pink hair. He searched every shop and every place. He asked the people if they had seen her. Everyone knew Sakura because of her status and how she had helped them in the invasion even after her own tragedy. None of them had seen Sakura and Naruto began to get worried.

He went to Lady Tsunade who was sitting at her desk. "Did you find Sakura then?"

"No, I looked everywhere but I couldn't find her. She wasn't even in her house and I even looked in the shops and even asked the villagers. None of them had seen her. I don't know where she is," Naruto said while shaking his head furiously. Lady Tsunade began to get suspicious. What if the Akatsuki came and took her? Sakura was one of a kind and she did have the abilities that the Akatsuki needed. If that was the case, she needed to get some information immediately.

Lady Tsunade ordered him, "Naruto, go call the ANBU now."

Naruto did not know why she needed them, but he went to find them. After a few minutes, he came back with two members of the ANBU.

"What do you need, Lady Tsunade?" A deep, male voice spoke behind the mask.

With a serious face she said, "I want you both to go Sakura's house and find any traces of any unknown traces of chakra. Search the room for anything that looks odd."

The two members went away. She then turned to Naruto. "Naruto go help them. I want every to know everything has been searched properly."

Naruto asked her, "Why do you need the ANBU to check Sakura's room?"

Lady Tsunade knew how much Sakura meant to Naruto and she didn't know how Naruto would react. She didn't want to worry him with her theory. If her theory came true, then she would tell him, but for now it was best he didn't know anything. She had to lie to Naruto. "Naruto, the reason why I sent them was because I needed to know how long she hasn't been her house, so that I can figure out where she is."

Lady Tsunade found it a bit difficult to lie to Naruto. Naruto looked at her as though he didn't believe her, but he let it go. He walked towards the door and turned back to say, "I'll see if the ANBU are doing their job. I'll come back later to see if you got any information on Sakura."

He then left Lady Tsunade on her own. She sighed and looked at the window and thought to herself, "Sakura where are you?"

There was a knock on Sakura's door and she turned to see who it was. The door opened and it was Sasuke. Sakura stood up and asked him, "What do you want?"

"Pein needs you. It's important." Sasuke blankly told her.

Sakura then coldly asked, "What does he want?"

"I don't know, he never told me. Hurry up, he doesn't like to wait for people," he told impatiently. He studied her and probably thought she wasn't going to move from her place. He thought that Sakura was not going to listen to him and he should go. But something came to his mind. He remembered what the others said about her. He wanted to get some information out of her, since she was going to stay here and act like a stubborn idiot for the whole time.

"I heard about your behaviour with Pein and the others. Not quite what I expected from you. Tell me something, why do you act like that to everyone?"

Sakura thought about what he asked and said, "Do you think that I'm going to try and act nice to anyone? You kidnapped me for your own purposes and took me away from my friends and my village. I don't want to make friends with anyone here or try to get along with everybody, pretending that nothing happened. I don't care what the others say about me, nothing can change my mind about what I think."

Sakura paused and turned away from Sasuke. "I don't expect you to understand how I feel. You ran away from your village, betrayed it and took off with the enemy. You nearly killed Naruto, your best friend. You turned your back on him just when he needed you the most. You wouldn't know what friends mean or what your home village means to someone."

A tear rolled down Sakura's cheek. She wiped it away and turned sharply to Sasuke. She was very pissed off and told him, "If you got the answer to your question, just go away from here, I don't want to go anywhere for now."

Sasuke was taken back from what she had said. It brought back the memories of Naruto and their fight. He was surprised that he remembered everything that had happened, right till the end when he collapsed onto the floor above Naruto's face. He felt an ache in his heart, but it disappeared as soon as it came. Sakura started to feel dizzy. If felt as though she was going to collapse any second. Sasuke noticed the change in her body and then she started to sway from side to side and nearly tumbled to the floor. Sasuke caught her just before she hit the floor. He picked her up and laid her on her bed. He then activated his sharingan to look at her chakra. He was wide eyed.

Her chakra was absolutely drained and her life force was coming to an end. The colour of her face had also vanished. He wondered how she survived for this long. He looked towards her arm and saw that the bracelet was glowing. He knew Pein had come earlier to take off the bracelet, but then why didn't he take it off? He was about to heal her, but something stopped him. Why was he looking after her, worried about her? He still hated her like the way he did all those years back. He got up and walked away from her. He needed to go to Pein, so that he could deal with her. He shut the door and went to him.

He knocked on his door and walked in.

Pein first spoke, "Did she come or not?"

Sasuke explained to him, "She didn't want to come, but then she fainted. Her chakra is finished and so is nearly her life force. You should go check on her. She is about to die of exhaustion."

Pein got up and stood opposite him. He looked at him as though he was searching his mind for something.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Pein walked out leaving Sasuke confused. He went to Sakura's room and looked at her unconscious form. Talking to no one he said, "I think that it's time to take off that bracelet."

He got the key out and took the bracelet off. Blue chakra could be seen coming out of the bracelet and going into Sakura. Pein was shocked at how much chakra Sakura had inside of her. After a few minutes, Sakura started to awaken. Pein then vanished from the room.

She groaned and sat up slowly. She looked around and found herself better than she was before. She looked towards her arm and found that the bracelet was gone and that all of her chakra was back inside of her. She then got up and let the power flow through her. She then healed her almost broken arm in seconds. Her colour came back to her face and she felt like she could do anything. She didn't remember what happened to her after she got angry with Sasuke. She wondered how she was lying on her bed all of a sudden. She then remembered what Pein had said to her about when he would take it off. Pein probably had known when it would happen and came to take it off. She had no idea that it was Sasuke that told Pein.

There was a wind sound and Deidara was standing in front of Sakura. Sakura went back immediately.

"Hello Sakura. Long time since we met hasn't it?"

"What do you want?"

"I came to see you. Pein told us he took off that life sucker." He stepped closer to Sakura who moved at least three steps back. He had a devious smirk on and Sakura wished that she could just wipe it away.

"I've never met a stubborn girl like you that can change any of Pein's orders."

"How do you know about that?"

"I know everything that happens in this place. I know everything about you. It's very rare to change any of his rules, which you managed to do."

Sakura was getting annoyed. "What's the real reason why you came here?"

"You're a smart girl. I want to know you better, since you going to be here for a very long time. How about you and I start over?" Sakura knew something else was going on with this guy and her instincts told her to keep away from him. Sakura closed her eyes and then told him, "Listen, I don't want anything to do with you and I don't want to start over. Just keep away from me and never come near me ever again."

Sakura opened her eyes to look at Deidara who stood there looking a bit surprised. Deidara's face turned from a shocked look to an angry expression. A growl escaped from his mouth. He made a hand sign and in a few seconds he stood face to face to Sakura who was now against the wall. She had no idea how she moved from her position. His body was pressed up against hers and his hands were holding her wrists and held them to the wall so she couldn't move. His face was so close to Sakura's that she could feel his heat radiating from his body. Sakura squirmed underneath him and tried to move, but to no avail.

Deidara breathed in her scent and sighed. He moved his hand and ran his warm fingers along her bare arm, face, to her jaw and to her neck.

Deidara breathed into her ear. "If you try to move or escape, I'll beat you up to bloody pulp, you got that. You got a filthy gob, like I said before. You can't tell me what I can and can't do. I came to start over with you, not to make enemies with you. You've just proved how easy that is. No wonder more than half of the Akatsuki want to kill you. If it wasn't for Pein's orders, you would have been dead already."

Sakura tried to move and take his hands off her. She didn't want to do anything that was a bit drastic. She needed an opening if she wanted to escape. If she did anything now, he would kill her. Deidara noticed her movements and decided to keep his promise. Deidara's hand was surrounded with chakra. He clenched it in to a fist and shot a blow to her stomach and she slid to the floor clutching her stomach. She winced in pain and didn't want to get back up. Deidara kicked her to see if she was still alive.

"I told you what would happen if you tried to move. Don't say I didn't warn you. Get up now."

Sakura didn't move.

"I said, GET UP NOW."

She still didn't move.

Deidara was getting fed up with this girl. He lifted her up by her shirt which nearly had ripped. Sakura looked up to look at him, who now had a streak of blood coming out of her mouth.

"When I tell you to do something, you do it, you ignorant cunt."

Sakura wondered why she became defenceless every time she came across any of the Akatsuki. She had to start fighting to the best of her abilities, or she would be killed. Chakra began to glow around Sakura and Deidara still did not release his grip on her. Deidara smiled devilishly and opened his palm to reveal a mouth. A small white ball came out and the hole closed back up. The chakra had vanished from Sakura and she tore Deidara's hand away from her shirt. She then tore the other hand away from her wrist. With her chakra, she pushed Deidara away her, and he fell back against the other wall. Deidara knew that Sakura had enormous chakra inside of her. If he wanted to get Sakura, he needed a distraction. The only thing he could do was throw the bomb so he could distract Sakura.

He threw the little white ball near Sakura. He then made a hand sign and the ball exploded which resulted in gas everywhere. Sakura couldn't see anything through the thick gas and found it difficult to spot Deidara. He however did not have any difficulty in spotting Sakura and he reached forwards for her neck and managed to grip it tightly. Sakura felt a hand around her neck and felt it being crushed. She tried to get the hand off her, but the stupid hand wouldn't even budge.

"You really know how to get punished don't you. You can't even follow simple rules."

Sakura was finding difficult to breathe, and any second she would faint. Deidara knew what he was doing, but still he did not release her.

"If only I could crush your throat and see you dead. How happy I would be. All we want is you to become one of us, help us and obey our orders, but you make that so hard for yourself and for the others. Every time you refuse one of us, you will be punished. It's the only way for you to learn."

Sakura mange to choke out, "You ain't the boss of me, so stop giving me a lecture."

Deidara crushed her throat even more. He then released her and threw her onto the floor.

"I can say what ever I want to. Pein doesn't care what anyone of us says to you. And for the record, we are all the boss of you."

He kicked her again for the sake of it, but with more force.

Deidara told her again, "If you don't want to be punished again, get up now."

Sakura didn't want to give into him, but if she didn't, she would have to go through all of that pain again. Deidara got out a kunai knife and crouched in front of her. He ran his finger along the edge of the knife. Looking at the kunai, he said, "Soon, this will have your blood on it."

Sakura gasped and quickly got up from the spot. Deidara then got up, with the kunai still in his hand. In a flash, he was behind Sakura, with the knife on her neck. He put slight pressure on it, making sure that it would cut. A drip of blood ran down from her neck and onto the kunai. "Are you going to listen to my orders now and do everything I tell you to do?"

Sakura thought he was nuts if she was going to listen him after all that punishment he gave. She told him with an evil smirk, "I don't think so. You can give me all the punishment in the world, it won't make me obey a bastard like you."

Deidara just smirked back at her. He wasn't going to let her get to him with such remarks. To him, she was a pathetic little girl who was weak.

"I don't know why Pein chose someone like you. He's better off having a dog. It'll learn faster than you."

Sakura elbowed him in the stomach, but it wasn't enough to get him off her. He then put more pressure on the kunai causing more blood to come out. Sakura hated it when she lost a lot of blood and she wasn't going to let that happen to her.

"Hmm. I wonder how much blood you have got inside you. I want to see how much you need to lose to make you unconscious."

In a whisper he said, "Forever."

Sakura was wide-eyed. It would only take the slightest pressure, then there would be blood everywhere, and not even her healing could stop it. She was lucky that she wasn't dead yet. She had to get away from him somehow. Deidara was now standing in front of Sakura, but with the kunai still on her neck.

In a deadly voice he said, "Any more bitchy remarks from you, I'll slit your throat so bad that your head will come rolling off. I don't really care what Pein does to me, as long as you're dead you bitch."

A voice then shouted, "Deidara."

Deidara looked startled. He turned around to see who it was, if it was Pein, _his _head would surely come off. He let out a sigh of relief because it was only Itachi. But because he wasn't sure what his reaction would be, he quickly put the kunai away in his pocket.

"There's no point hiding it Deidara, look on the floor," Itachi told him in a bored tone.

He looked at the floor to see a big pool of Sakura's blood. He looked up to look at Sakura who gave a deadly glare.

"Stop looking at me like that you ugly whore."

Itachi started to chuckle and said, "God, if Pein heard you, he'll probably will chop your head in one clean swipe."

"Look who's talking. The man who was going to get his balls cut off by Pein."

Sakura remembered the part when Itachi said that everyone knew about everything that happened in this place. She could tell that Itachi and Deidara weren't exactly best friends. But then who would be in a dump like this. Itachi's face went serious and told Deidara, "You do know what will happen if you had continued with that. Pein needs you in an hour. He also said that you should go back to your room. You and he are going to have a long chat he said."

Deidara's heartbeat went faster and not wanting to get into more trouble, he left the room to go back to his own. Itachi looked towards Sakura's neck and saw blood dripping down onto the floor. He then walked closer to Sakura who never even bothered to move, because she knew that there wasn't any point. He noticed that she was staggering and finding it difficult to stand after all that blood lost. He was standing very close to her that their bodies were touching ever so slightly. Green chakra was around Itachi's hand and he brought it up to her neck.

She could feel the warmth of the chakra healing her neck. She let that warmth spread throughout her body and she wanted to close her eyes and stay like that. Even though she loved it, she wasn't going get tempted by an Akatsuki.

Sakura was surprised at his action. This was something that she had not expected from him. He was healing her neck, but why?

She looked at him and asked, "Why are you healing my neck? I could have healed it myself."

Itachi had finished healing and also looked at her to see what she was actually thinking. Itachi could see a person's emotion just by merely looking at them. He wasn't very sure where this was going to end up, but was very sure that he wasn't going to like it.

"With that amount of blood lost, it would only take another few minutes for you to die, and you wouldn't have enough strength to heal. Pein would have punished me if I left you in this condition."

They stayed like that for a few moments until there was a cough at the door.

* * *

The two ANBU members came back from Sakura's house.

"So what did you find?"

The two members looked at each other before one of them spoke.

"We found two traces of chakra. I believe that one of them was Sakura's, but the other one I'm not sure of. The person had a vast amount of chakra that even after so long, we can still sense how strong it is."

In a curious tone she asked, "How long?"

The other ANBU spoke, "From what we can tell, about the middle of the night."

"What else did you find?"

"On the floor, there was a trail of blood leading to an open window. The trail only stopped there."

Lady Tsunade wasn't stupid enough to know that the blood was Sakura's.

"You two can go now. Thank you."

After they left she started to think to herself. From all the information she had heard and seen, she could easily guess that an Akatsuki had taken her away, and also hurt her. That was the reason why she wasn't in her room in the morning. She knew that Sakura wasn't dead because the Akatsuki needed her for something important. There were two major things on her mind: they had to find Sakura and bring her back immediately, and tell Naruto the bad news.

Naruto then came in. His face looked worried and lady Tsunade was feeling sorry for him.

In a quiet voice he asked, "What happened to Sakura?"

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak. "Sakura has been taken by the Akatsuki."

She then waited for Naruto's reaction.

* * *

_**Chapter edited on 21/08/12**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the very,very long update. I hope you'll like this chapter.  
**

**Warning: there are lemons in this chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Naruto was shocked and his face became pale. He was trembling with fear and dropped down to his knees. All he could think about was that Sakura was with the Akatsuki. There were all kinds of possibilities running through his mind of what they could be doing to Sakura right now.

Lady Tsunade became worried and went towards him to comfort him. She put his hand on his shoulder, but to her surprise, he violently shook her hand off.

He stood up and faced her. "You lied to me. You knew where she was and didn't tell me. I knew from the beginning that there wasn't something right."

Lady Tsunade was a bit guilty and spoke, "Naruto, I didn't know where she was, I-"

She was cut off by Naruto, "Don't try to make excuses. You knew because you called the ANBU to clarify your theory, I'm not stupid. If you had told me straight away, then I could go looking for her and save her. But who knows where the hell she is now and what they're doing to her."

Tsunade spoke in a soft voice, "Naruto please don't blame me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I wasn't sure of the truth and I didn't want you to worry, but I guess I was wrong about that."

Lady Tsunade sighed and put her head down in shame. Naruto studied her.

He turned his back to her and said, "You're the Hokage, you should have known. Don't think I have forgiven you. I'm going to go look for Sakura and bring her back. Don't stop me because if you or anybody else does, I won't hesitate to hurt you or them. I don't care how long it takes, I will find her."

He then left the room. Tsunade regretted the fact that she never told him sooner. She wasn't going to stop him, but he wasn't going to go alone. He needed some back up.

Naruto sighed heavily as he exited the tower. He reached his house and went to his bedroom to pack. He then picked up the photo they took when they were a genin. He looked at it for a few seconds and put it back down.

He didn't want to know what they were doing to Sakura. He loved her and would do anything for her. He felt betrayed and hurt by the Hokage. She hid this secret from him and now Sakura was in danger. He began to pack for the journey. He would fight every last one of them, until Sakura was safe.

He spoke aloud, "I'm going to save you Sakura."

* * *

Itachi and Sakura looked towards the door and it was Sasuke. Both of them backed away from each other, looking embarrassed.

Itachi spoke first. "What do you want?"

Sasuke's voice had a hint of venom in it, "Sakura needs to come with me. Pein needs her."

Sakura looked at Itachi then to Sasuke. His face was full of hatred and she didn't know why.

Itachi turned to Sakura, "I'll leave then."

Sakura then said something that it even surprised her, "Umm, thanks."

Itachi gave her a small smile and left.

She walked to where Sasuke was and closed her door, who gave her a scowl. He began to walk fast, with Sakura behind her. He then stopped suddenly.

He turned fully to face Sakura and hissed at her, "What do you think you're doing?"

Sakura acted completely innocent. "I don't know what you mean."

"You came here to obey Pein, not to go and flirt with the Akatsuki, you whore. Don't take us lightly Sakura, we can do anything we want. We don't need your feelings here, only your power and strength."

Sakura was a bit taken back. "I know why I'm here. If you think I'm flirting with Itachi or falling for him, I'm not. I just said thanks, is it such a crime to you? At least not all of us are cold hearted as you are."

Sasuke had his hand around her neck tightly in a flash.

"Shut up. You don't really know how much I want to kill you. We are the Akatsuki. We have no need for good manners or good behaviour. We are an evil organisation; we kill people and use Jinchurikis for our own purposes and powers. That is who we are."

Sakura just smirked. "Is that supposed to frighten me? Even Itachi isn't as bad as you. You take this too seriously. Calm down a bit."

In another second, Sakura was against a wall, and Sasuke's face was centimetres away from her own face. She could feel his warm breath touching her face, his hand still around her neck. Sasuke had a very good look at her this time. Her eyes were green and bright as ever. Her face had a pale, flawless beauty, and her hair smelled of something sweet and delicious. Sasuke realised what he had thought and felt angry with himself. He forced more pressure on her neck.

"We all take this seriously. Do you see us fooling around, wasting our time on pathetic things?"

His face went closer to hers. "Pein has brought you here for a reason because he needs your abilities, not your childish attitude."

This time his face was only a centimetre away from her, and he could feel Sakura's sweet breath on him. He whispered to her, "I don't want to hurt you, because if I do I will go full force on you and I won't stop, and me joining the Akatsuki will become void."

Sakura was feeling a bit aroused with Sasuke this close to her and him touching her, even though he was hurting her. Sasuke released her and carried on walking as though nothing happened.

Sasuke started to ask himself, "When did I start to think of Sakura like that. I hate her, and here I am looking at every close detail of her. I need to get my head clear."

They reached Pein's room and went in. Pein looked up at Sakura and smirked.

"Hello Sakura. I hope you are feeling better."

Sakura just rolled her eyes at him.

"Since you have got your strength back, I want to see how you battle against one of us."

Sakura asked, "What if I don't want to?"

Pein then said, "If you don't, then I will force you to have a death battle, where one of you will die."

"But you don't want me dead."

He smiled and said, "All we need is your strength. We do not need your body. I can take all your strength away from you, with a simple justu, and all that will be left will be your cold body. You should be lucky I haven't that done yet."

She plainly answered, "Do it then."

Pein rose from his chair and narrowed his eyes at her, "Listen you bitch, don't get cocky with me. Sasuke will fight you. In an hour, I want to see you outside, if you are not there, I will put the bracelet back on. Now get the fuck out."

Sakura left the room and was going to head back into her own. She looked towards Sasuke and turned to him.

A mischievous thought came in to her mind.

"You must be the weakest here if I'm battling you Sasuke."

Sasuke hissed through his teeth, "Shut the fuck up. Pein chose any random person. You should be lucky you're not up against him right now."

Sakura laughed and headed back to her room. Sasuke was pissed off with that girl and he was going to beat her up like crap. Sakura was in her room feeling nervous. She had to fight Sasuke. He had grown stronger and so did Sakura. She wouldn't know how this would turn out. If she was going to fight then she would need some weapons. She looked at the weapons stashed in the drawer in her room.

She got out a small pocket and strapped it to her thigh and put a few kunai knives in it. She had a full amount of chakra and energy inside her and that was a good thing for her.

Itachi was sitting in his room thinking about something. He had met a lot of other girls in his time, but not like Sakura. She was very strong. She had a perfect body and she wasn't like a slut who would go after men. He could probably use her to his advantage. A bonus he thought. He would use her for his selfish needs. Nobody would notice what he was doing to her. A small smirk formed at his lips.

An hour had gone and Sakura was standing outside on the training grounds. Sasuke then came. They both stood face to face to each other with solemn expressions.

Sakura first spoke, "I hope you're ready 'cause I'm gonna kick your butt."

Sasuke replied, "I don't think so. You're the one going down."

They then both lunged towards each other.

Naruto was standing near the gates with his bag. All he was thinking about saving Sakura. He looked towards the village one last time and got ready to run off. Just then, he heard several people call his name. He looked back to see who it was.

Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Shino were running towards him. Naruto was confused and surprised.

Naruto spoke first, "Umm guys, what are you doing?"

Shikamaru answered, "After you went, the Hokage called us. She explained everything to us and told us to help you retrieve Sakura. We didn't want to let you go alone and fight the Akatsuki all by yourself. That's why we're coming with you."

Naruto was feeling happy once again since he received the news.

"Fine. But I'm the leader and you can't disobey me. We need to find Sakura as quick as possible without any disruptions. Do you all understand?"

They all nodded to Naruto.

Shikamaru then asked, "Where are we heading first?"

Naruto said, "To their home village, Sound. We can ask the villagers if they have any information on them. It's the only option I got."

They all agreed and left the village in quick speed.

Sasuke had activated his sharingan and so was the chidori. He lunged at Sakura who had missed it by an inch. Sakura had blue chakra around her fists and continuously aimed them at Sasuke who had no trouble dodging them. Once she was close to him, he grabbed her fist and punched her in the gut who went flying backwards to a tree. Sasuke went towards her body and saw her on the floor with blood coming out of her mouth. He went to touch her if she was still breathing, but the body turned into a log. Sasuke immediately retreated and looked around cautiously. He could sense her somewhere, but not exactly.

Sakura's hand burst out of the ground and held Sasuke's leg. An electrical fizz went through Sasuke's body. His body went numb and he couldn't move. The next thing he saw was Sakura's fist hitting his stomach and he went flying further than Sakura did. Sasuke realized how much he was hurting. He didn't know that Sakura had that amount of power. He then got up and straightened himself. He was now standing opposite Sakura once again.

Sasuke smirked and spoke, "I can see you've improved your skills."

Sakura replied, "You too."

"No more playing around. Let's see the real thing."

Sakura nodded. Sasuke made a hand sign and in his hand was the long katana that Itachi once had. Sakura was wide eyed and didn't know how she was going to fight against that.

Sasuke then said, "Like what you see Sakura? This is what I meant by serious. You ready because I am."

His sharingan span and he was behind Sakura. He kicked her on the backside and she fell to the floor. She got up and was landed another blow to her stomach.

"Got to keep up Sakura, you don't want to lose now do you?"

Sakura got up once more. She saw Sasuke coming towards her. Sakura was not going to go down anymore. Chakra burst around her figure and formed a blue barrier. Once Sasuke hit the blue barrier, he was repelled backwards.

Sasuke asked her, "What the hell is that?"

Sakura replied, "You said to play serious so I did. This is a wall made out of chakra that can't be broken. It stops all your attacks and renders it useless and even if I touch you when I'm like this, you will have so much pain running through you, that you won't be able to move the slightest bit. If you do try and attack me, it will be repelled. Face it Sasuke you've lost."

Sasuke then said, "No I don't think so, my Katana and my chidori combined can cut through anything, even your pathetic wall."

Whilst he held the Katana, he also combined it with chidori. He raised it and aimed it at the wall. He then tried to slash through it so many times, but nothing happened.

Sakura then laughed at him, "What did I tell you? This wall is invincible."

When Sasuke came closer to her, at full speed she ran towards him and managed to punch him on the face. He flew back breaking a few trees and landing on a stone path. There was a burning pain throughout his body. He felt like he was walking through fire and found it hard to get back up. But he was not going to get beaten by Sakura, he pushed all his pain away and got back up staggering. Once he regained his balance, he advanced towards Sakura.

Sakura was astonished, no one had ever managed to get up that quickly. Anyone she had used it on could not bear the pain of it. Sasuke had got his power back and once again had his katana in his hand along with the chidori. He had thought about using his secret weapon, but he thought that this was only a spar, he didn't need to go that far. In less than a second, he was in front of Sakura with a serious expression. He then closed his eyes and there was blue lightening around him. He opened his eyes and his katana turned black. He placed the tip of it on the wall and slowly, it began slicing through it. Sakura was there watching silently in horror.

All that was left was Sakura with no protection. Sasuke closed his eyes and yelled something Sakura couldn't understand. A blue aura started emitting from Sasuke and his eyes turned fully black. Sakura felt her energy being withdrawn from her. Sasuke moved from his place so fast that Sakura didn't know where he was. Sakura was kicked continuously into the air by Sasuke who was moving at lightning speed. She wasn't able to tell what was happening. Once Sakura was high enough, Sasuke kicked her on the stomach and she went flying towards the ground. She hit the ground so hard that there was a giant crater around her. Sakura swore she had broken her back and her ribs.

Sakura was in so much pain that she couldn't move. He put the edge of the sword on her neck and arrogantly said, "Do you give up now?"

Before she could answer, Pein had called.

"Sasuke, that's enough for now."

He looked to see Pein and Itachi. Sakura got up, but in pain.

Pein looked at them both and said, "Well done both of you, especially you Sakura, you managed to land a hit on Sasuke. I want you to now train to become stronger than you are now. You are still weak compared to us, but with training you will reach our level."

He turned to Itachi, "I want you to take Sakura to her room."

They all then left. Itachi and Sakura walked to her room and entered. Sakura turned to Itachi, "I don't know why he asked you to take me to my room."

"To make sure that you don't fall unconscious."

"I'm not battered up you know."

Sarcastically he said, "Sure you're aren't."

Sakura didn't even know why she was acting normal with him, and Itachi was thinking otherwise. Both of them walked down the empty hallway until they reached her room. He came into the room with her. He then thought that he would start with his plan. He came closer to her but Sakura didn't do anything.

"Umm, what are you doing?"

He asked her, "What do you think of me?"

Sakura was quite shock and didn't know what to say.

"I don't know what you mean".

Itachi walked towards her and in a second Sakura was pushed up against the wall with no space to move about. "What the hell, what are you doing?"

"Just answer my question and I'll let you go."

Sakura was furious. "Just when I thought you were you nice, you turned out to be bigger jerk then I thought. Let me go now."

Itachi grabbed a fistful of her hair and tilted her head back forcefully. He touched her lips with his finger and stroked her cheek. "So that's what you thought. Too bad I ain't anything like that."

Sakura knew she was under a jutsu to stop her movements. Why did the Akatsuki need to use jutsu's all the time for a small thing at all? She also knew that Itachi was manipulative, but not how much. She was side tracked for a while, but now she had realized that no matter what happened, all the Akatsuki were her enemies, no matter how close they became. She felt a slap on her face and immediate turned.

"What were you lost in huh? Don't turn away from me when I'm talking to you."

She was then punched and forced to look at him in the face. She then felt cold lips on hers. There was so much force and it felt so evil. Sakura tried so much to push him away from herself, but she couldn't. Her first kiss was stolen by an Akatsuki. His hand was travelling up her shirt, but stopped halfway. Sakura was horrified by this, but all she could do was watch. She felt a tear roll down her face.

When Itachi was finished with her, he smirked and said to her, "Your life here will be hell, and if you tell anybody about me I will kill Naruto and his friends and make you watch them, then you will be next."

Sakura couldn't bear watching Naruto or her friends getting hurt the slightest bit, but she couldn't let Itachi use her like a toy like this.

He then left the room and she wiped her tears away. She stopped herself and straightened herself out. She knew she could not be compared to the Akatsuki, but to fight them she had to train a lot harder that she ever had.

She didn't realize that the door was a bit opened, and there stood Deidara who was shocked but smirked at the same time as well.

* * *

Nartuo and his team had reached the village of Sound.

Naruto spoke up, "We have to be on our guard and make sure no one suspects that we are from the Hidden Leaf."

He then pulled something out of his bag. He gave each of them a Sound headband.

"Since it's going to go dark, we'll stay here and rest and we can also come up with a plan to find the Akatsuki."

Shikamaru sighed and spoke, "Fine".

Naruto then give him a look. They all went around the village looking for a place to stay.

Choji whined, "I'm hungry. I need to eat now."

Shikamaru then wacked him at the back of the head and said, "Baka. You can survive for a little while longer and don't complain."

Choji groaned and then his stomach gurgled. They all looked at him, he half whimpered, and half smiled.

Naruto then said, "Come on then we'll find somewhere to eat."

There was a bar nearby and before they went in Shikamru told them, "Act normal just like we're from the Sound and don't do anything stupid that will draw any attention to us."

At the last part they all looked towards Naruto but he said, "Don't worry guys I will do no such thing."

Naruto was desperately praying inside that he did not do anything stupid. The bar was quite big, but very dirty. The whole place stank of smoke and alcohol. The place was mostly filled with men with women flirting and dancing with them. The music was very loud and you could barely hear each other talk.

Shikamaru went up to a counter and asked, "How much for a room?"

The man at the counter said, "We only have one room left upstairs."

"I'll take it."

Shikamaru handed him the money and was given the key for their room. He went back to the guys and told them, "There was only one room left so I took that one."

All of them then headed upstairs and went inside the room. All of them look bewildered as they only saw one bed in the middle of the room.

Naruto shouted, "What the hell is this? There's only one bed for all of us. We're not gay that we are all going to share one bed."

At that time a young couple passed the open door and giggled.

Kiba smacked Naruto and said, "Keep your voice down, people can hear us."

"Let them hear us I don't care."

All of them glared at Naruto and he shut his mouth.

Shikamaru then said, "We all take turns every night so it'll be fair then."

They grumbled and agreed. They dumped their bags onto the floor and sat down onto the floor.

Shino asked, "So what are we going to do?"

Naruto replied, "I don't really know, I was thinking that we ask a few people around if they know anything about the Akatsuki, and use that information to find where they are and what their plans are."

Shikamaru spoke, "We can't go asking people if they know where the Akatsuki are, people will start suspecting us and probably find out that we're not from Sound, we'll have to think of something else."

Naruto sighed, "All we know that the Akatsuki have taken Sakura for a reason and are hiding where they can't be found."

Kiba then spoke, "Someone must know about the Akatsuki and what they want from her. All we can do now is just keep alert of anyone that talks about them or maybe involved with them."

They all settled for this.

* * *

Sakura came out from the shower when she heard a knock on the door.

"Just wait there a second, I'm coming."

She quickly put on her clothes and opened the door. It was Pein and Sasuke standing there who both looked irritated.

"I need you to come with me and don't ask any questions."

Sakura followed him into a small room. Pein switched on the light and Sakura saw everything. She knew why he told her not to ask any questions.

"I'm not your test dummy, go find someone else."

Pein calmly replied, "You have no choice. Remember, I can just go back to Konoha and destroy it and all the villagers."

Sakura knew he would do something like that. Sakura didn't say anything after that.

Sakura followed Pain to a table that had needles and different drugs.

Pein said, "These things that you see here are to make you more powerful in every way. We want you to be as strong as we are."

Sakura looked disgusted.

"These drugs take effect probably after half an hour, but lasts for a few minutes or so. People from the past have fallen unconscious from the pain because they could not stand it."

Sakura wondered how strong they were.

"Keep still now because I'm going to inject you."

He nodded to Sasuke who then held her by the arms. Pein then put the needle inside of her and Sakura could feel the liquid inside of her. Pein finished it and looked at Sakura.

Like I said, you won't feel anything now, but later on you will. Let's see how strong you actually are."

Pein left the room, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone. At that time, Itachi came in. Sakura looked away from him, averting her gaze.

Itachi spoke, "So has she got it done?"

"Pein give her the drug just now, he said that it will take time for her to feel the pain, so she'll be feeling very weak, unable to do anything I guess."

Itachi gave Sakura an evil grin, which could only mean one thing. He was going to take advantage of her. Sakura looked worried and pale. Sasuke looked at her and then at Itachi.

He mentally said, "I wonder what's going on between these two?"

Sasuke left whom Sakura quickly followed. Sakura then went to her own room. Luckily, she had books in her room to pass the time and began to study. After half an hour, Sakura began to feel weird. She put her book down and as soon as got up from the bed, she immediately sat back down. There was a terrible pain going through her body. She clutched her stomach and she felt like vomiting. She fell onto the bed and went into a foetal position. She struggled to sit back up again.

She was covered with sweat and her temperature was rising rapidly. She walked over to the bathroom to wash her face and then vomited. She collapsed onto her bed unable to do anything. She looked to her side and there she saw Itachi staring at her with an evil smile.

Sakura choked out, "Fuck off Itachi, just leave me alone."

Itachi walked towards her, "And let this moment pass, never."

Before Sakura had time to do anything, Itachi got on top of her and crushed her body with his so there was no space for her to move about. He then pinned her hands above her head and held them there.

Sakura tried pushing him and hissed, "Get the fuck off me now."

He now held both of her wrists in one hands tightly while the other one started to stroke her cheek. He brought his face close to hers and whispered in her ear, "You're all mine."

She could feel his hot breath on her neck and she felt tingles all over her body. His mouth hovered above her lips for a moment before it came crashing down on hers. Sakura refused to open her mouth but he kneed her between the legs and it stayed there. Sakura gasped and Itachi let his tongue in. His kiss was rough and there was nothing loving or compassionate about it. It was filled with dominance. His tongue travelled all over her mouth, while sucking and biting her lips. When he finished her lips was red and swollen.

Sakura closed her eyes as she knew she could not escape this. She knew what was coming next and prayed that he could just stop. Itachi took off her shirt with her bra and looked at Sakura who was now crying. His finger traced her breasts and then he squeezed them hard. He put his mouth on her breast and he sucked and licked them in such a way that it was hurting Sakura. He did the same with the other and when he was completed, there were grazed marks on them. He traced over the lines and she winced at his touch and the pain.

Right now Sakura wanted to die than be in this position. His hand went underneath her skirt and played with her panties. He gave her a malicious grin before pulling down her panties.

Sakura cried out, "Fuck you Itachi, just get the hell away from me."

Itachi chuckled darkly and ignored what she said. He inserted one finger up her vagina and felt her warmth. She was very tight and he could feel himself getting bigger. He slid up another finger and Sakura closed eyes tightly at his coarse touch. He brought his fingers in and out of her and then brought them out. Sakura hoped he was done until he pulled down his zipper. Sakura thrashed around and trying to move her legs.

She sobbed, "Please stop, I'm begging you, you don't want this and neither do I."

Itachi caressed her cheek, "But I do want this and there's no point fighting it Sakura, just let it in."

Before Sakura could say anything Itachi had his mouth on hers. He kissed her brutally and squeezed her breasts at the same time.

She wanted to yell, but it came out as a moan instead. Itachi smirked, "That's right, moan for me."

He positioned himself between her legs and thrusted his manhood into her vagina and reached a barrier, he went in again and broke it. Sakura gasped and cried out from agony. Itachi did not even pause and kept inserting in and out with full absolute force.

Sakura was crying and crying. First, the pain from what Pein had given her was still there, her head was spinning, and she felt like her insides were going to throw up, and second off all the pain Itachi was giving her was unbearable. She would rather be tortured to death then survive through this hell.

Sakura gave up on hope and wished this all ended quickly. Tears were streaming down her face. She could tell Itachi was coming because he kept going faster and harder. He gave one final thrust and his seeds finally spilled into her vagina. Itachi rested for a moment before he pulled his zipper up and gave her one final vicious kiss. He got off her and looked at Sakura's state, she was covered in sweat, tears all over her face and blood leaking from her vagina.

She wanted to shout and beat him up there so much, but she couldn't as she knew nothing good would come out of it.

"Clean yourself up. Don't tell anyone or else you know what will happen."

Itachi straightened himself to make sure that no one suspected him. He left the room and saw Sasuke standing outside. Itachi was worried for one second that he heard everything outside.

"How long have you been standing there?"

Sasuke answered with a rude look, "I just came now and why do you care?"

Itachi observed Sasuke and figured he didn't know anything and went away with a smirk feeling victorious.

Sakura heard the conversation and quickly put her clothes back on and covered the blood on the bed with the bed covers. She couldn't get up because of Itachi so she stayed on her bed hoping he wouldn't get suspicious. She wiped her face of the tears and took deep breaths to calm herself down.

Sasuke wondered why Itachi came out Sakura's room like that. He walked into her room and saw her sitting on the bed.

Sakura asked in a teary voice, "What do you need?"

Sasuke did not answer and looked at Sakuras's form. Her hair was a complete mess and her clothes look crumpled and uneven. She was quiet, normally she would start yelling at the sight of him, but not today. Something was up. Even the way she was sitting the bed wasn't right and it was like she was hiding something underneath the covers.

"Pein wants to see how you're doing now."

Sakura said hoarsely, "I'll come later."

"You know Pein doesn't like waiting, so get up."

Sakura shouted at him, "I said later, can you not understand that. Just go away."

Sasuke looked at her face. He could tell she had been crying and her face looked flushed. Sasuke didn't want to ask her what happened and why should he anyway? He didn't care.

He left her on her own and closed the door behind him. She was probably crying and flushed from the drug she was given. Pein did say that she would be in a lot of pain and many fell unconscious. He knew Sakura was very strong because he could still feel the punches Sakura had given him. But why did she look like a complete mess from head to toe from that? Something else happened to her which she was hiding and didn't want to go to Pein.

Sasuke came back to reality and growled as once again he found himself thinking of her. He then strode back to his own room and slammed to door shut.

Sakura let tears roll down her face and sobbed loudly. She hated the fact that Itachi used her like this and raped her. She wasn't able to stop him and all she could do was beg. There was no way she could tell any of the Akatsuki members because they would say she is lying and they would make matters worse, not better.

She couldn't let Itachi do this to her. One thing was for sure, this wasn't going to be her last time. Itachi would surely try to do it again. Sakura felt miserable and alone since she had come here. She knew she couldn't sit lying around being helpless as she was used by them. She wondered how long it would be until she was out of here.

She forced herself off the bed and into the shower. She cleaned herself thoroughly to wash Itachi's cum and smell off. She finished her shower and put on her clothes. Sakura knew that Pein would come and see her so she decided to go there herself. She ignored the pain down there and waked towards his room. She knocked on the door and opened it.

"Hello Sakura, still standing I see. I hope it wasn't too bothersome."

Sakura didn't want to answer the question and Pein understood.

"That drug I gave you was to increase your physical strength. You will be able to break anything with your bare hands, but you will need to train in order to use it to its full potential."

Sakura asked, "Will you be giving me anymore?"

Pein smiled at her, "A lot more than you've seen in your life."

Sakura wasn't going to like this one bit. She left the room and went into her own. She was feeling very tired after today and let sleep succumb her.

Itachi was in his room getting ready for a shower. After what he had done with Sakura, he needed one badly. He knew this wouldn't be the last time he would do this with her. There was a certain attraction about her that made him do this to her. His door was opened and Deidara came in.

Itachi spoke up, "What the hell do you want?"

Deidara smiled, "How was your time with Sakura, did you have fun?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes at him, "What do you mean?

"I know everything that happened between you and Sakura. You raped her you naughty boy."

Itachi growled at him, "So what, why do you care?"

"I don't, but when Pein finds out, imagine what's gonna happen to you. Well, I'll leave then and get the smell off you, you stink of it."

Deidara left laughing with Itachi glaring at him. He then went to shower ignoring what Deidara said.

Back at the hotel, everyone was asleep except for Naruto. He was lying in his backside with his hands behind his head. He loved Sakura with all his heart and now she was away from him with the most wanted criminals in history. He wanted to find her as quickly as possible, but he had no idea where she could and how long it would take to find her. Soon, he fell asleep thinking of Sakura.

* * *

**Please review and comment and suggestions are welcome**.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Warning: There is rape in this chapter.**

* * *

Lady Tsunade was at her office with two ANBU's at her side. There was a heavy knock on her door.

"Come in."

In came a girl who was of medium height with long red hair. She had a slim figure and you could tell she worked out. She had an olive skin tone with hazel coloured eyes. She was wearing long black boots with a tight leather skirt and a short sleeveless top. She had netted gloves that went up to her elbows. She came and sat on the chair in front of the Hokage's desk.

"Hello Mizuki. Glad you good make it."

Mizuki asked straightaway, "I want to know why you called me here all of a sudden."

The Hokage said, "Naruto and his friends have gone after the Akatsuki to find one of their teammates."

Mizuki asked, "So what has that got to do with me?"

"The Akatsuki have taken Sakura, who is one of the strongest ninja's. We have no idea what they want from her or why they have captured her. We thought with your help, we can track down Sakura, since you do seem to know everything about them."

Mizuki was wide eyed at the fact that she knew this, which then turned to hatred, "You've got the wrong person, and I don't want anything to do with the Akatsuki."

Lady Tsunade pleaded, "Please, Mizuki, you're the only hope we got right now and-"

Mizuki stood from her chair and raised her voice, "I told you already, I don't want anything to do with this!"

She went out and slammed the door. Lady Tsunade was already frustrated enough. The only way she found out about her was through the Elders.

-Flashback-

_Homura spoke, " We know someone who may be able to help, but I doubt whether she'll agree to this."_

_Lady Tsunade eagerly asked, "Who?"_

_Koharu then said, "Her name is Mizuki. She was involved with the Akatsuki for many years. She was actually a spy from another village. Her mission was to infiltrate the Akatsuki and find out what their plans were. At the beginning, it was all right, but the Akatsuki found out that she was a spy after a few months. They obviously punished her for this, but she didn't tell us what it actually was. She felt it wasn't any of our business. Such a rude girl."_

_Lady Tsunade wasn't surprised at that. She was about to speak when she was cut off._

_Homura spoke bitterly, "Be patient Tsunade we haven't finished yet."_

_The Hokage looked pissed._

_The old lady carried on, "From what we heard, after what happened to her she became ruthless and cold to everyone. She had no friends left and she became alone. Right now she is living on the outskirts of Konoha."_

_Lady Tsunade asked, "How come I don't know about this. I never knew there was somebody living on the outskirts."_

_Homura said, "We decided to keep this a secret because she asked us not to tell anybody of her whereabouts, the less people that knew about this, the better. We can tell her that the Hokage wants to meet her urgently, if that's what you want."_

_Lady Tsunade nodded and exited the room. _

-End of flashback-

Mizuki was walking back to her house slowly. She didn't want anything to to do with them, let alone hear their name. After what they did to her, she didn't want to do look at them again. After they found out she was a spy, she knew that she was in trouble. But the punishment they gave her was the worst. They sealed off her chakra so she couldn't use it anymore and the chakra she had in her body was taken from her. They abused her physically and sexually for days, until they thought she couldn't take it anymore. Her virginity was taken from her by at least three members of the group. All day and night she was put through this.

She was forced to give up on being a ninja. She thought she was worthless to anybody. If someone else was in trouble, it wasn't her problem to handle, they should have gone and found somebody else to help. She finally reached her house and went inside.

Lady Tsunade was very stuck right now. She hoped by the end of today, Mizuki would consider her choice, otherwise Naruto was not going to come back for a long time.

* * *

Sakura had woken up, but was in pain due to last night's activity. She could never forget what Itachi did to her and she would surely take revenge on him, if she could. Today she hoped that she didn't see him, even by accident, otherwise she would probably have a breakdown. Just when she exited the room, she was met outside by a smiling Deidara.

"Hello Sakura." Sakura just rolled her eyes at him.

"Pein wants you in training grounds immediately, so follow me."

Sakura followed him outside. Pein and Sasuke were standing there with some big metal cubes.

Sakura first asked, "What are those for? To throw at me or something?"

Pain chuckled at her joke, then stopped suddenly. "No, I want you to break these metal cubes just by touching them.

Sakura wasn't very sure about this as she never did this before.

Pein spoke as though he read her mind, "Don't worry. Focus your chakra into one point at the tip of the finger and touch the metal block."

Sakura did what Pein told her and she focused her chakra on her index finger and touched the block. Her chakra was wasn't a light blue, it was instead a deep intense purple. The block then shattered as Pein said.

Sakura was amazed. Maybe the drug did help after all.

"Now I want you to break through this giant block."

Sakura saw a metal block that was at least the size of a small house.

"Instead of focusing it on one point I just want you to punch the block with your chakra."

Sakura did the same again and the gigantic cube was shattered all around her. Sakura was stunned at the power she had. Her chakra was so powerful that it had even changed colour. "Next, there will be dummies flying at you, so I want you to fight them."

Before Sakura could respond, a dummy was sent flying towards her. Quickly, she drew her chakra and aimed at the dummy. It broke into half. More dummies were coming and Sakura repeated it. By the end of it, there were metal dummies everywhere, chopped in half. Sakura was still feeling the same, like she never even used her chakra or strength at all.

Pein smiled at her. "Good Sakura we'll leave it there for now. At midday, I want to see you in my office along with Sasuke, Deidara and Itachi. Don't be late."

Pein then left. Sakura felt uneasy facing him, as she knew the memories would come back to plague her mind. It wasn't her fault. Any girl who went through this would feel the same, their virginity taken away from them forcibly.

Sakura went to her room and started to read her books about the body and chakra. It was soon midday and she went to Pein. She saw Sasuke, Deidara and Itachi standing there already, looking bored

Pein looked at each of them and started to talk, "I've called you all here for a mission. Your job is to get a sacred scroll from the village of Cloud which has answers to what we're been looking for a long time."

Itachi and Deidara understood what he meant. While Sasuke and Sakura were confused, they decided to not to ask.

"While in the village, you should meet a man named Tabias Hagane. He lives in the main hotel in the village, though I don't know what room he lives in. Many people have said he hardly come to the hotel, as he is always travelling. Along the way, you will obviously meet enemies, who also want the scroll for themselves. Once you get the scroll, you will go to the Village of Sound, where you will give it to another man called Rin Kasune. From there you will come back here. You will all leave tomorrow in the evening."

Sasuke asked, "Why do you need four of us then?"

Pein answered, "Because it is not a very easy task, you will all have a roll in this, which will be explained later."

He turned to Sakura and said, "You can go back to your room now, I have other matters to discuss with these three".

Sakura went to her own room. The only reason, she was going along was so that they didn't become suspicious of her and maybe she would be able to escape as well. She didn't know how this mission would turn out with the three people she despised most of all.

Pein spoke to the rest, "I still have to talk to all you three."

Itachi and Deidara eyed each other.

"Me and Rin don't exactly get along with each other, because of his silly requests. He is a very strong ninja, stronger than all of you. If you just give him the scroll, he'll throw it back on your face and will say he wants something in return, but not money. What he wants instead are women who can please him. That's why Sakura will be going with you. In order for him to do what I want, Sakura will be used as payment for him. Sakura fits the description of what Rin wants. All _you_ have to do is somehow convince her to do this."

Diedara snickered while Sasuke snorted at the fact Sakura doing this job. As if Sakura would be able to to do it.

Itachi was burning inside, he couldn't stand Sakura being touched by another man, or her trying to seduce him. As much as he wanted to protest against this, he kept his mouth shut. They all left the room with different thoughts going through their mind.

Itachi didn't like this one bit, but he had Sakura all to himself during this whole mission.

Naruto and the boys were tired. They had been nearly everywhere looking for clues or evidence on where the Akatsuki may be.

Shikamaru spoke, "We'll go back to the hotel and rest. If we don't find anything till tomorrow, we're going back home. There's no point staying here without any help. Once we get to Konoha, we can do some research there."

Naruto spoke, "Fine, Lady Tsunade might be able to help us to track down Sakura."

They all agreed on this decision. They knew without anything, finding the Akatsuki would be nearly impossible. As they rested, they went again around the city, hoping something would come up.

The next day they were all again in Pein's office.

"Today you will all set off. I don't care what tactics you use during this mission. All I want is the scroll as quickly as possible. Itachi, Deidara have you got everything ready?"

They both nodded. Pein the said, "Good. You can all go now."

They all left his office. While Deidara and Sasuke left, Itachi went Sakura's way making sure nobody noticed him. When he caught up to Sakura, she found herself pinned against the wall.

Itachi smiled evilly at her. "I haven't seen you since our last meeting. I hope you're not avoiding me."

Sakura glared at him and spat in his face. "Get the fuck away me, you bastard."

Itachi pressed his body harder on hers and landed a kiss on her lips and quickly pulled away. Sakura glared even harder.

While stroking her face he cooed in her ear, "Avoid me all you want, during the mission, I will have you all for myself and there will be no interruptions."

With that he let go of her and walked away. Sakura was disgusted and scared at the same time. Itachi could do anything with her and he had the perfect opportunity. As long as she had someone with her, she would be fine for now.

It was soon evening. All four of them were standing on the border with everything ready for the journey.

Itachi first spoke, "By night, we should be in the village of Cloud, so there should be no interruptions in the journey, _Sakura_".

Sakura spoke angrily at him, "I can keep up you know."

Itachi then said coldly, "If by any chance you escape from us, we will hunt you down and show you no mercy at all. I'm warning you now."

Sakura looked away from him, as now she knew escaping was now not a good idea for her. They then began to head to the village of Cloud. They all were going at a fast speed, and Sakura was trailing behind. Everything seemed such a blur that hardly anything was recognizable, but gave her time to think about things. Naruto's face then cropped up in her brain. She missed him terribly. Sure, he was bit of an idiot most of the time, but he was always there for her when she needed him the most. He protected her with his life and she was his dearest friend. She wished she could see him again and his laugh. She really wanted to to be back in the Konoha village with everyone, instead of with the enemy who treated her like dirt.

Sakura was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see a branch in front of her. Before she could react, she hit the branch on the side of her head and was going to fall to the ground when she was caught in somebody's arm. Sakura opened her eyes and immediately turned red. It was Sasuke. Their faces were a few inches apart and they could feel each other's breath. While Sakura had a shocked look, Sasuke's face seemed emotionless.

With a monotone voice he said, "Look where you're going next time."

With that he put Sakura down and saw a big gash on her forehead with blood running down the side of her face. Sasuke was surprised at how hard she hit the branch.

"You need to get your head bandaged."

Sakura simply replied "I don't have anything with me. Beside it's not that bad, I've had worse."

Sasuke looked at her questioningly and then sighed in frustration. He realized he had to do it for her otherwise the others would shout at him for leaving it like this when he had all the supplies.

He took his bag down and commanded Sakura, "Sit on the log over there."

Sakura spoke, "I can do it myself, I'm not a baby."

Sasuke was going to reply back, but then wanted to see if she would be able to do it by herself. That would teach her to listen for once. He thought she would jump at the chance of him helping her, but he was very wrong. He threw the contents to her and Sakura took it. She got out some wipes and wiped the blood off. Well that was easy she thought. She then took the bandage and tried to wrap it around her head but no success. Sasuke smirked to himself and walked over to her and snatched it away from her hand.

"I thought you could do it by yourself."

Sakura huffed ad looked away angrily, but with slight embarrassment. Sasuke smirked even bigger.

Sakura then asked him, "Won't we get lost?"

"I know the way so we won't get lost."

Sasuke then tied it around Sakura's head. He was very close to her and they could both sense this. Sakura looked up to be only met by Sasuke's black eyes. Sasuke couldn't look away for some reason or didn't want to. He saw her innocence in her eyes, she didn't belong in a place like this with the Akatsuki, she was always the good two shoes. He then noticed that usual spark in her eyes was lost and they looked dull. Suddenly, all his thoughts of Team 7 came back to him and he was not able to snap out of it. All his memories seemed so fresh, liked they happed just yesterday.

Sakura then winced at how tight Sasuke did the bandage. He snapped out of his daydream and ignored all those thoughts running through his mind. He loosened the bandage on her head and then Sakura stood up after that. She was going to shoot off when Sasuke asked arrogantly, "No thanks then, after I did that for you?"

Sakura looked at him strangely, "I thought you didn't like those things and anyway I didn't ask you to do it for me."

Sasuke stepped closer to her, but there was a mischievous look in his eyes, "So what, you should still say it, it's called being grateful."

Sasuke took another step, and in one movement, he was standing in front of Sakura. Sakura had backed slowly only to be stopped by a tree, every step she took, he went further. Sasuke's mind was at war, he had no idea what he was doing, but he enjoyed the feeling.

Sakura answered, "I'll never be grateful to you, after what you did to me and Naruto, you traitor."

Sasuke was now pressed onto her with Sakura squirming. He had both of his hands holding her wrist tightly to the tree.

He then spoke with anger, "I had no choice, you and Naruto were holding me back, and I had a goal to achieve."

"Me and Naruto weren't holding you back, you just got jealous that Naruto was getting stronger than you. You don't know how much you hurt the both of us when you did that. You didn't even meet Naruto, instead you wanted to kill him. I never realised how stupid I was for loving someone like you."

Sasuke asked all of sudden, "You don't love me anymore, or are you just hiding your feelings for me, like a stupid annoying fan girl who would do anything for me. Just admit it."

Sakura managed to get one hand loose and slapped him across the face. A big red mark was now visible on his cheek. "I will never love you or even have feelings for you. I feel disgusted with myself for even knowing you."

Sasuke let go of her and smirked, "We'll see about that Sakura Haruno."

He then went off with Sakura close on the verge of tears. She then quickly followed Sasuke and cleared her head of all thoughts. Sasuke wondered if Sakura did really stop loving him or she was restricting her feelings for him. He knew both of them trained a lot harder than ever to bring him back. He had heard Sakura was the second feared in the village, the first being the Hokage. He knew how strong Tsunade was, so he didn't want to imagine what Sakura was like when she was angry. He had to admit though, Sakura had grown into a strong woman since he left the village.

It was soon very dark and all four of them had reached the border of the village.

Itachi spoke after looking at the village, "We'll go the main hotel of the village from here, so you all need to stay together."

After walking for about 10 minutes, they reached the massive hotel. Sakura was wide eyed. She'd never seen a hotel this big in any of the villages. They then walked inside to the reception where Itachi got their rooms booked. After walking a couple flights of stairs, they reached their rooms. Itachi purposely booked the rooms so he would be closer to Sakura. At the end of the hall were first Sakura's room, then Itachi's, Sasuke's and last Deidara's room.

Deidara spoke, "After we all get settled, we'll meet in Itachi's room."

They all went to their room and began to unpack. Sakura knew why Itachi booked the rooms like this, she needed to stay away from him. Itachi made sure nobody was around and went into Sakura's room. Sakura turned around only to be slammed into the wall by Itachi.

He smirked deviously, "I have you all to myself now. Nothing can stop me."

Sakura shot back, "Get away from me. I can just scream and they will all see you."

Itachi held her jaw tightly, "If you scream, I'll punish you by ramming up you until you bleed non-stop."

Sakura paled at that sentence. Itachi took the chance to kiss her hard on the lips. His hands were roaming up and down her body, and then began to undo her skirt. Sakura stood helplessly and she knew if she did anything, she would make it worse and Itachi would surely punish her. He pulled his lips away from hers and began to unzip his pants. Tears started to roll down her face while Itachi was smirking at her. Just about when he was going to go inside of her, there was a knock on the door. Itachi growled and put his zip up. Sakura also did her skirt back up.

He opened up the door and snapped, "What do you want?"

Deidara looked blankly and slightly confused at Itachi, "I was going to call Sakura, but since you're already here, there's no need."

Deidara chuckled to himself as he knew what Itachi was doing in Sakura's room. Itachi glared at him. Sasuke also came from his room to meet Itachi.

Sasuke rudely said, "Why are we all standing near her room? You said to meet in your room."

Itachi thought and said, "I changed my mind, we'll do it in Sakura's room."

Sasuke glared annoyingly at Itachi who simply ignored it. They all sat down in her room. They saw Sakura standing as though it wasn't even her own room.

Deidara shouted at her, "Do you need a separate invitation to sit?"

Sakura replied back angrily, "I was just coming, idiot."

She also sat down. She sat opposite Itachi, next to Sasuke.

Itachi talked first, "We need to find a man called Tabias Hagane in this hotel. For that we need to ask someone for that information, only then can we can proceed to catch him. We'll split up to find the information. It'll be more quicker that way. Me and Sakura will go together and Sasuke and Deidara. Sasuke side glanced Sakura and was a bit surprised but didn't let this show. He could see she was slightly shaking and look frightened. She was scared of something, but what? He also could've sworn she edged closer to him. Sakura didn't like this one bit, she knew Itachi would try and sabotage her again. They all got up and Sasuke and Deidara set off. Itachi headed out, with a nervous Sakura behind him.

Itachi smirked and said, "I'll deal with you later, but now we need to ask people if they know what room he is in."

Sakura made sure she was a good distance away for him. As soon as they saw some people, they asked if they seen the man they were looking for. All of them answered no or they've seen him, but they didn't know the room number. At least for an hour they went walking around the hotel asking people the same question, but none of them knew anything. They gave up hoping the other two found some information. They went walking back to the hotel room.

Sakura spoke, "I'll think I'll look some more and ask."

She was going to walk off, when Itachi grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the room. Sakura was pushed up against the door.

Itachi whispered in her ear, "I've been looking forward to this finally."

He began to strip her down until she was naked. Sakura was helpless as she could do nothing. Itachi was kissing and sucking every part of her body, from her neck, to her breasts and to her stomach. There were little red marks all over her. Some of them were even bleeding. He kissed her forcefully on her lips and then pulled down his own zipper. Without any warning, he forced it into her tight hole. Sakura cried out from the pain. Itachi sucked on of her breast while thrusting in and out of her. When he was finished, he pulled out of her, and stood there admiring Sakura's naked form.

Itachi still felt he needed more from her, to satisfy his needs. He then forced her to face the wall, with her backside to him. Sakura gasped as she knew what he was going to do. He held onto her and slowly inserted into her hole. More tears were rolling down Sakura's eyes from the pain he was giving her. Itachi was overjoyed and moaned into her ear.

"Do you like that Sakura? Does it feel good?"

Itachi laughed at his own words knowing what Sakura was going through. He repeated his movements and pulled out of her, with cum dripping down the side of her leg. He pulled up his zipper and turned her around. Sakura refused to look at him, but he forced her head up anyway.

He spoke deviously, "You can cry all you want, no-one will be able to save you from me."

Juts then Deidara's voice was heard coming up the stairs, "At least we got some information."

Itachi quickly grabbed her clothes and chucked them into the bathroom. He then grabbed Sakura and threatened her, "Get changed in there or else."

Sakura was forced into the bathroom. Deidara and Sasuke then came into the room. Itachi calmed down looking towards the bathroom to see if Sakura was in.

Itachi asked, "Did you get any any information because we didn't get anything."

Sasuke spoke, "We found out that Tabias's room number is 967 on the top floor. That's all."

Deidara then spoke, "Where's Sakura?"

Sakura then came out the bathroom, fully clothed. Her eyes looked a bit swollen and her hair was a bit messy. She came and sat next to Deidara this time, opposite Itachi.

Itachi eyed Sakura, then spoke, "For now, we'll get some rest, and then tomorrow, we'll go find him."

Sasuke looked at Sakura, and he noticed one thing. When they were together, she always kept her distance from Itachi, and whenever they were alone, she seemed different and fragile, likes she was going to cry any minute. Itachi and Deidara headed out leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone. She then looked up to find Sasuke looking at her.

He then bluntly asked her, "Why do you seem like you're going to cry any second whenever you and Itachi are alone?"

Sakura didn't want to answer that question him and there was no need for him to know, he would probably support his brother as well.

"I don't act like that and why do you care anyway?"

Sasuke then knew from her answer that something was going on between those two, but he left it there, as he found it quite disgusting that Itachi had something with this girl. He then left the room and went to his own.

Sakura sighed and wondered if Sasuke was catching onto something, or he was jumping to the wrong conclusions. She then got ready to go sleep and took some painkillers for the pain Itachi had given her. Itachi decided not to go back to her room as he thought that was enough for one day.

* * *

Naruto and the rest of boys were now heading back to the hotel without any answers. They only the choice they had was to go back to Konoha.

Naruto grumbled, "We still got nothing, what a stupid village."

A few villagers glared at him muttering something. Shikamaru spoke, "We need to pack everything up, only the Hokage can help us now."

Shino said, "These Akatsuki are indeed mysterious, no one knows anything about them even though they all come from here."

Kiba agreed, "Strange isn't it?"

They all packed their stuff and got ready to go. Naruto looked back at the village hoping to get some last clues, but nothing. They then all left with the hope that Sakura was ok where ever she was.

* * *

Lady Tsunade decided to go to Mizuki's house and reason with her. She knocked on her door and was greeted by a glare.

"What do you want now, I don't want to help."

Lady Tsunade spoke, "Just hear me out, then make your decision."

She sighed, "Fine, come in."

Lady Tsunade walked into her apartment and sat down.

She started to speak, "Look, I just want to ask, why won't you help us, someone's life is in danger and you're the only can that can save her now."

Mizuki answered, "I just can't go down that path again, I'm worthless to you right now."

"What happened that made you like this, what did they do to you?"

Mizuki knew the Hokage would get the answer out of her anyway, so she asked her, "If I tell you will you keep it a secret?"

Lady Tsunade answered yes, though was a bit unsure.

Mizuki took a deep breath and said, "When the Akatsuki found out I was a spy, they obviously tortured me until I was on the brink of death, they then sealed off my chakra network so I couldn't be a ninja anymore. Three of them also raped me whenever they could."

Tsunade was speechless. She felt so sorry for Mizuki, after all this happened to her, she wasn't surprised that she didn't want to help. She couldn't be a ninja anymore, or that's what she thought.

The Hokage spoke, "I'm very sorry what happened to you, but I'll offer you a deal. If you help us to look for Sakura then I can unseal your chakra network."

Mizuki looked up with hope towards her, making sure that she heard right. Lady Tsunade smiled at her knowing she wouldn't refuse this.

Mizuki asked her, "You can actually do that?"

She was answered by a nod. Mizuki then replied, "In that case, I'll help you to look for Sakura."

Tsunade then said, "Good, I'll be looking forward to meeting you in my office in the morning then."

They both stood up and Mizuki let Lady Tsunade out of her house. Mizuki was very happy with this. For a very long time, this was what she hoping for, and it came true at last.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews so far. Please review this chapter as well. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

Mizuki was at Lady Tsunade's office. Lady Tsunade was sat across her with some papers on the desk, with a few sake bottles on the side. Mizuki knew the Hokage had a reputation for drinking while on the job.

"To unseal your chakra, I need to perform some special jutsu's on you. You will be unconscious during this whole procedure, when you wake up, you will feel some pain but not a lot."

Mizuki nodded her head and then followed lady Tsunade out of the room. Sometime later, Lady Tsunade was finished with Mizuki who lay in her bed resting. The Hokage was sitting next to her. She was thinking to herself when Shizune came in hurriedly, "Naruto and the team have come back."

Lady Tsunade quickly got up from her chair and exited the room as she felt thrilled to have Naruto back after he left her like that. She went into her office calmly and saw all of them standing there, looking tired from their trip.

She smiled at them softly, and said, "How are you all?"

Shikamaru first spoke, "We're fine. It wasn't too bothersome."

She then asked, "Did you get any information?"

Naruto sighed and nodded no frustratingly, "We didn't find anything about Sakura or the Akatsuki. Though they come from there, there was absolutely no information on them."

The Hokage told them reassuringly, "Don't worry about that, I know somebody that will definitely help you."

Naruto asked quickly, "Who?"

The Hokage smiled at him, "Just wait and see."

Naruto was confused, bit let it go. They all went back to their own homes to rest. After about an hour Mizuki had woken up and felt very different as she felt she had become stronger. She turned her head to see the Hokage looking at her.

She sat up in her bed and Tsunade questioned, "How are feeling now?"

"Fine."

The Hokage then told her, "After a while, I would like you to meet some people who you will be helping in this mission. They have just come back from the Sound village with no information. They are probably resting right now."

Mizuki nodded to her and she left the room to let her rest a bit more. Around 12 Naruto and his team and Mizuki were called to the office. When they came in they all gave her puzzled looks and Mizuki did the same.

The Hokage spoke, "Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino and Kiba, I want you to meet Mizuki, she will help you with your mission."

They all gave her a small smile. "Mizuki has been involved with the Akatsuki before, but only as a spy. So she won't betray you or try and kill you, Naruto."

Naruto didn't really believe her at that point, because the Akatsuki could have brainwashed her to agree to this.

He went up to her and narrowed his eyes, "I don't trust you at all."

Mizuki simply told him, "I don't really give one, and she told you before, I was a spy. If I was a part of the Akatsuki, I wouldn't even be here in the first place."

Naruto went back to his place, still not very sure about her. The Hokage carried on, "She will be the team leader and no complaining."

Naruto whined, "This is so not fair, I'm the one who made this mission."

Shikamaru was getting very annoyed and told him, "Shut up Naruto, you knuckle head."

The Hokage sent them off, and she was very sure that Mizuki and Naruto would not get along so easily.

Mizuki told Naruto in a stern voice, "If you give me any trouble, I won't be afraid to kick your ass, idiot."

Some stifled laughter could be heard behind.

"Shut up you guys."

They all reached a small room where there were many files and books. Mizuki first spoke, "These files here are the data I collected about the Akatsuki. Everything I learned from them is in here."

Shikamaru picked up a file which was labelled Affiliates. He searched through them and there weren't a lot. The first one was Tabias Hagane.

He inquired Mizuki, "Who is this Hagane guy?"

She responded, "He's the one who gets all the stolen scrolls for the Akatsuki. These scrolls are then passed onto Rin Kasune who then unlocks the scrolls ready for Akatsuki to use. I've never seen them before, but what I've heard Rin and Pein aren't very good with each other."

Shikamaru found this somewhat interesting. All of five of them looked for any information that would help at all. After a few moments of silence, Mizuki said, "When I was there Pein talked about a Forbidden Ritual scroll that would help them to be the strongest. I don't really have a clue what it is about but involves some kind of special person for it."

Naruto's head shot up, then said, "Maybe this scroll has some connections to find Sakura. We should ask the Hokage, she would know."

Shikamaru got up and sighed, "You stay Naruto, I'll go as your brain is incapable of understanding these important things."

Naruto grumbled and Shikamaru went. He knocked on the door and went in. The Hokage turned around and asked, "What do you need Shikamaru?"

"Mizuki told us that Pein had talked about a Forbidden Ritual scroll that would make them stronger. Naruto thinks that this may have some kind of clue."

Lady Tsunade was surprised at his questions but answered, "I don't know much about it either. But I do know that is a lot of dark power in it and if it goes to the wrong hands, there will be trouble for all of us. You may need to do some extensive research on it but I doubt you will find a lot."

Shikamaru left and went back to where he was before. He needed more information about it and what person they needed. Maybe that person was Sakura, and if she was, she was going to be in trouble. He then decided to go the main library to find information.

* * *

It was around one o clock, and all four of them were in Itachi's room waiting for instructions.

Itachi spoke, "We'll go to the top floor and find his room from there. It shouldn't take too long."

They all then walked out. Itachi turned to look at Sakura who in return glared at him with disgust and hatred. They all reached the top floor and all of them walked up and down until they found his room.

Sasuke shouted, "I found his room. It's over here."

They all walked over to him and the room number was 967. Itachi looked at Deidara then knocked on the door.

No answer. He knocked again. Itachi was beginning to get frustrated and knocked a bit too hard, causing an indent on the door.

Itachi angrily hissed, "Fuck this shit, where the hell would he be at this hour?"

Deidara slyly said, "Well, we could break down his door and rummage through his room."

Sakura angrily sighed at their stupidity, "Idiots, we can't break the door down, they'll kick us out of here, and remember what Pein said, he's hardly in his room ever."

Itachi fell silent as he knew that this was true. She carried on speaking, "I know how to get through the door _without_ needing to break anything."

They all gave her puzzled looks like she was mental. Sakura did a hand sign and her body became transparent. They all looked shocked especially Sasuke. She then proceeded to to go through the door into the other side.

The room was quite plain. There was a small drawer on one side with a wardrobe on the other side and a bed in the middle. There was a small window as well. On the drawer there were black books. There were drawings of places and land, which didn't seem recognizable to her. There was another book which was was about scrolls. She flipped through them and one caught her eye.

The scroll was quite big and and it was red and black. The name written underneath it was The Forbidden Dark Ritual. There wasn't much information except a warning: "Must only be used in extreme circumstances, otherwise there will be danger to those around it."

That wasn't a scroll Sakura had seen before or heard about. She searched through the drawers and found nothing. She then came outside the same way.

"I never found anything in there except for some books."

Itachi looked angry, "I'll have to then put a chakra link on the door. If this door opens I will get to know."

Deidara smirked, "Then its' settled, we are not going to wait here like loners."

They all started to walk back to their rooms when Deidara asked Itachi, "I don't want to go back let's go spar somewhere."

Itachi liked that idea and four of them went to find a suitable place, where there wouldn't be much damage noticeable. After walking, the found an open place in the middle of nowhere, and was surrounded by lots of trees. Itachi and Deidara walked to the middle, while Sasuke and Sakura stood by the side watching them. Itachi and Deidara already started their match. Sasuke looked over to Sakura who seemed to be in her own world. His eyes widened a bit when he saw little red marks from her neck going down and some on her stomach. Sakura didn't have a fight with anybody so how did she get these?

Sakura decided to go for a walk in the forest, hoping to have some time alone to think. Itachi saw her walk off and gave a low growl, which was unheard by Deidara. Their match finished soon after, and Itachi went in Sakura's direction. After a few minutes of walking, Sakura felt an arm snake around her thin waist and pull her closer. She looked up to see Itachi's scowl.

"Where were you going bitch?"

Sakura was pushed up against a tree. He held her tightly and said, "Don't ever leave like that, otherwise you know what will happen to you?"

He got a kunai knife and Sakura was very scared, "I think I will have to punish you."

He gave Sakura an evil smile and then made a deep cut on her cheek. Blood was pouring down and it hurt like hell. Sakura wanted to scream but it was stuck in her throat unable to get out. Itachi ran his tongue over the cut, making Sakura wince.

In a cold voice he told her, "I've shown a glimpse of what I could do to you right now if you dare refuse me."

He laughed and then kissed her roughly on the lips. He then tore of her clothes, with cold air hitting her porcelain coloured skin. Sakura could only cry, while Itachi attacked every inch of her body. He kept saying in her ear, "Who do you think you are huh? Leaving like that."

Itachi went in her with full energy while kissing her forcefully. She didn't want to open her mouth for him, but she had no choice with what Itachi was doing to her. He was fucking enjoying every moment of this. He knew Sakura was still a virgin at the time, and he took her innocence away.

He was going faster and harder until he spilled into her. When he was finished, he threatened her, "Don't tell anyone about this or you're dead."

He then walked off in a different direction, leaving Sakura crouched naked against a tree and sobbing.

Sasuke decided to go for his own stroll, leaving Deidara behind who was shouting at him. He walked in the same direction as both of Itachi and Sakura. Sasuke heard some cries and went towards the direction, concerned. His eyes widened as he saw Sakura crying, naked, and blood pouring down her cheek. He saw a glimpse of Itachi who walking away from her.

From what he had seen he knew Itachi had raped Sakura. He knew something was going in between these two, but he did not expect this. He did not know what do to, but slowly made his way over to her.

"Sakura."

She looked up with a tear stained face. She tried to cover her body with her arms and turned her head away and told him, "Go away, I want to be left alone right now."

He crouched in front of Sakura and said, "Do you want to freeze in this cold, naked?"

Sakura gave in and nodded no, Sasuke picked up her clothes and handed it to her. Sakura managed to get up and then Sasuke turned his back on her. She got changed slowly and spoke quietly, "I'm ready."

Sasuke turned around and he saw blood on her cheek, and from what it looked like, she wasn't going to do anything about it. He knew he was going to regret this, but he went closer to her and told Sakura, "Don't move, I'm just going to heal your cheek."

He brought his hand to her cheek and green chakra could be seen emitting from his hand. She felt his fingers slighty touch her cheek and the cut was immediately healed. She felt a slight shiver going up her spine at his warm touch. She touched the same spot, and one question was going through her mind, why the hell was he doing all this? He hated her. They stood like like that for a few moments until he asked her, "Did Itachi rape you?"

Sakura nodded forcing her tears to stop. He ran his hand through his hair. "Let's go back to the hotel, I don't want anyone getting the wrong ideas."

They then both went back to Sasuke's room, quietly. They both sat on the bed. This was a very awkward moment for him, as he did not come across this every day and nor was he good in social situations.

He first asked her slowly, "When did this all this happen?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

He raised his voice at her, "Just fuckin tell me Sakura."

Sakura was startled at first, then whispered, "It started after me and you had that match. He kissed me and then went away. After Pein gave me that drug he took advantage me and that's when…"

Sakura couldn't finish her words but Sasuke did, "He raped you."

Sakura didn't want to cry, but tears flowed out again. How weak she was. She was breaking down in front of him.

She told him, "Every time we're alone, he takes the chance to rape me, he even threatens me not to tell anyone."

Sasuke then realized that Itachi booked the rooms so he could be closer to her and nobody would know. He looked over to Sakura who had now stopped crying. She looked so fragile, if Naruto was here, he would have comforted her and made her think that everything was going to be ok. Sasuke was stuck. He bloody hated her, she was his enemy, and he now was here talking like there were teammates from long time ago.

His heart was telling him to go and hug and comfort her, while his mind was telling him to walk away and leave. He sat unmoving for what seemed like forever until he noticed that Sakura had cried herself to sleep on his shoulder. He sighed frustratingly and decided to put her in his own bed. He carried her slowly and put her in his bed.

_She looks so peaceful and cute whens she's asleep._

_Shut up and go away. _

_Go on, admit it._

_Fuck you._

Sasuke thought he was going crazy because he was now having conversations with himself. He really did not know why Itachi had suddenly decided to go for her. Images of when Sakura was a genin kept flickering through his head. She was so pure and care-free, like nothing could harm her. He really needed to know why Pein had chosen her. There was something else, he knew for sure, not that he cared anyway. He just wanted her to be away from him.

He then left her in peace and went to Itachi's room. He was greeted by a smiling Itachi, "Hello little brother."

"Shut up."

"Someone's grumpy today."

Right now looking at Itachi, mental images of him touching Sakura in her precious places sickened him. He tore his gaze away from him. He then asked him, "What does Pein want with Sakura?"

Itachi stopped what he was doing and answered him, "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm even a part of the Akatsuki, so I need to know."

Itachi told him, "You will get to know at the right time, little brother."

Sasuke growled and went out the room back to his own. He sat on the bed and looked over to Sakura who was still sleeping. He needed some fresh air to get away from all of this and went out the hotel.

It was 5 in the afternoon and Sakura had woken up. She looked around her surroundings and realized she was in Sasuke's bed. She must've fallen asleep. She had strange feeling in a stomach and the suddenly rushed to the bathroom. She threw up in the sink. She saw herself in the mirror, she was pale and there were beads up sweat running down her forehead. She was quite confused because this was not normal for her. She came into the room to see Sasuke standing, with a hint of concern.

He asked her, "Did you just throw up?"

Sakura hesitantly said, "Yeah, but I don't know why."

Sasuke put this to one side. Sakura asked him out of the blue, "Why are you doing all of this, pretending that you care, when we both know you don't?"

Sasuke replied, "I don't have to answer that question."

Sakura's was getting annoyed, "Yes, you do, you could have have left me and walked away, so why didn't you, like last time?"

"Just shut up, I told you I'm not going to answer that stupid question of yours."

Sakura was feeling light headed and stumbled on her spot. Sasuke noticed that and called her, trying not to sound worried, "Sakura?"

He went closer to her as she sat on the bed. He activated his sharingan and scanned her body, before he could finish there was a knock on the door and he deactivated his sharingan. He opened the door and Itachi was standing there.

"What do you want?"

"I think Tabias has come, we need to move now, otherwise we will lose him."

Sasuke walked out and Sakura appeared behind him. Itachi's eyes went from shock to anger. What the hell was she doing in his room? He controlled his anger and all four of them went to his room. Itachi knocked on the door and Tabias came out. He was man in his mid-twenties.

Itachi first spoke, "Where's the scroll?"

Tabias laughed at him, "Where's your manners, Itachi, Still haven't changed I see."

Have you fuckin got it or not, we haven't got all day."

Tabias chuckled and went inside followed by Itachi. He went inside and Tabias's face turned into concern. Itachi picked up his change of expression and asked him, "You do have the scroll right?"

Itachi's eyes glared intensely at him. Tabias, replaying the memories told him, "When I went to get the scroll, the passage looked normal. As soon as I started walking, the walls were shifting into different positions. It was like a never ending maze. Just when I thought I saw the scroll and I tried to grab for it, purple mist arose from nowhere and engulfed me. My airways were being cut off until I fell unconscious. When I woke up, I found myself lying outside the building."

Tabias's voice faltered for a moment then continued, "The worst part was when I woke up, most of internal organs were heavily bleeding, I had bruises and slashes everywhere, like I was attacked when I was asleep. I had a throbbing pain in every part of body and when I looked around there was not a single chakra source or a person in sight."

Itachi was wide eyed a little, as this was new for him, "How did you manage then?"

"I still had enough chakra to heal my internal organs and to make it into my village, where I could be treated."

Itachi asked, "Where is the scroll?"

Tabias said, "The scroll is in an ancient place near the village of Earth. Once you reached the border of it, you will see a bridge leading to quite a large abandoned island. You will have to walk for quite a few miles, and then you will see the building. You'll know it is the one, because that's the only large building you'll come across, the rest are small inns and partly destroyed houses. The island is quite unnerving itself, so you will have to be careful."

"What makes you so sure that we will go to get the scroll ourselves?"

Tabias gave a slight smirk, "The great Itachi does not back out on a mission, no matter how dangerous it is."

Itachi retuned the smirk back, knowing that he was right. Itachi walked out to be met by Deidara's glaring eyes. Itachi spoke before Deidara could blurt out anything "I'll explain later, but for now let's go back to our rooms."

They all gave him confused looks, knowing something wasn't right and went back to their rooms. Itachi let this matter temporarily erase itself from his mind as his thoughts were occupied by the pink haired kunoichi.

Itachi looked at Sakura who reminded him of where she was previously. She was walking with Sasuke and his anger was rising slowly. When they reached their rooms, Itachi grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her in to his own.

She was thrown into the wall. He spoke angrily, "What were you doing in Sasuke's room and what did you tell him?"

Sakura shot back, "I don't have to tell you, you bastard, and no, he doesn't know anything, now get the fuck off me, before I make you."

Itachi cocked his head at her and reached for her neck, "I don't think back answering was a good idea, little kunoichi."

He laughed sinisterly at Sakura. He grabbed his katana and in one movement, it was placed on her chest. If Sakura had any chance of escaping this torture, she had to fight back, but for some reason, she was low on energy.

The Katana moved up to her neck, but Sakura got a hold of it and pushed him away with her chakra, along with his long sword which was now stuck in the opposite wall.

She yelled at him, "Why the fucking hell can you not leave me alone?"

Itachi got up and walked towards her who showed no fear on the outside, but inside she was terrified. "That's impossible for me, as long as you are with the Akatsuki, I will have have my way with you and you cannot escape, ever."

Each word he said dripped with dominance, an obsession with her, she wanted to run away from him but before she could get to the door, Itachi was standing in her way. He gripped her hair and tugged her head back. Sakura tried prying his hands off her, but to no avail. He then dragged her and threw her onto the bed. There was a dark aura surrounding Itachi and Sakura felt paralyzed all of a sudden, she couldn't move at all. Itachi had taken her clothes off, leaving her bra and panties on. His Katana was in his hand again which had turned pure black. Sakura couldn't even summon her chakra as well. Itachi went over and sat on top of her. He held the tip of the sword in his hands like a pencil.

Itachi had let out a dark chuckle, "Sakura, you've been a bad girl, now it's time for your lesson."

Next door, Sasuke felt an enormous amount of chakra being used and he knew that wasn't a good sign. He activated his sharingan and felt two strong traces of chakra. He seemed to notice that Itachi's chakra had become dark and deadly. He sighed and decided to not let it disturb him.

Itachi had made a deep cut in Sakura's right shoulder blade and blood was pouring out of it. Sakura screamed for help, but she knew it was useless because no one would be able to hear it with Itachi's sound jutsu. She then felt a hard slap on her face.

"Stop screaming you bitch, I haven't done anything severe to you and you're screaming like I just chopped your arm off."

Sakura shouted in anger, "You're a bastard, you know that. If I could, I would've killed you right now."

Itachi laughed at her words. "In your current state, I don't think so."

He then kissed Sakura roughly, not bothering that her shoulder was bleeding like hell. She wished that somebody would save her as tears rolled down her face. The Katana had now travelled down onto her stomach. He pierced her stomach and made some more deep slashes. He laughed at her psychotically, enjoying the feeling this torture gave him, it was like sweet pleasure to him. Sakura gave up on hope that Itachi was going to let her go anytime soon. His eyes had an evil glint of red in it, that made Sakura shudder.

Though Deidara was far away, he could sense that Itachi was using his deadly chakra on someone or an enemy. He didn't want to get in the middle if it as he knew that Itachi would turn on him. He knew Itachi had a dark psychotic side, which he rarely showed. The first time he saw this was when he torturing Mizuki. Deidara had exited the room at that point not wanting to see Itachi's darker side. He heard a lot of screaming, crying and pleading.

Itachi was going to plunge the sword into her other shoulder blade when there was knock on the door. He ignored it, but the person knocked again. He growled loudly and opened the door, nearly ripping it off the hinges. Sakura had this moment to escape from Itachi. She had to be quick though. She put on her clothes and looked towards the door, Itachi was still there. She could go past him, as he couldn't harm her with the hotel staff watching him. She then quickly brushed past him, earning a deadly stare from him when she turned back to look at him. Itachi was cursing inside of himself at these stupid people. They had come to see if they wanted any room service, but Itachi had refused, and the staff still didn't let him go. He was fuming inside and wanted to rip their heads off for letting Sakura escape. Itachi slammed the door shut and calmed himself down, knowing he would get another chance with her.

Sakura knocked on Sasuke's door and went inside. Sasuke looked at her in horror. She was clutching her stomach and her right shoulder was limp. Her breathing was shallow and he could tell she had lost a generous amount of blood.

He asked her who was still stunned, "Who did this to you?"

He could see the deep cuts through her blood soaked clothes. Sasuke walked towards to her and examined her. In a shaky voice she said, "Itachi."

For some reason, Sasuke felt anger rising, but it slowly backed down. She sat down on the bed. Along with Deidara, he also knew about Itachi's darker side. He wondered how Sakura had to put up with that. He realized that he feel two traces chakra, now knowing the other was Sakura's. He activated his sharingan and scanned her body to see what had been damaged. One thing was for sure, Itachi had used his Katana on her. He didn't understand what had possessed Itachi to claim her. He never showed any interest to anyone else so why her? While looking to see if any internal organs had been damaged, he was shocked at what he saw.

* * *

Naruto and the rest of them decided to get something to eat after a long search. They ordered their ramen's and began to talk.

Naruto asked Shikamaru, "So did you find anything, or did you decide to take a nap?"

Shikamaru answered back with a glare, "Unless you want me beat you up, I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

Naruto scoffed and turned away and Shikamaru continued, "I was doing some research on the scroll, which I found nothing about, I still need to do some more."

The ramen owner was listening to Shikamaru and said, "I know someone who may be able to help you."

They all turned towards him, "Her name is Rina. She knows all about scrolls, she lives in a small apartment, not far from here, the number is 26."

Shikamaru said, "Thank you for the information." He got up from his place and went there alone.

The rest of them decided to go back to the tower to do some research, leaving Mizuki and Naruto alone. Mizuki glanced over to Naruto and wondered why he was so desperate to get Sakura back. She asked, "Naruto, who is this Sakura girl you care so much about?"

Naruto was surprised at her question, looking back at the memories of her he smiled to himself, "Sakura and me were part of team 7 from when we were a genin. Though Sakura initially hated me from the beginning, we slowly began to understand each other and became very close friends. We would always be there for each other, through the happy and sad times. When our teammate left, we relied on each other and our relationship had become stronger. I loved her like a sister and I would do anything for her."

Mizuki understood why he was so determined to get her back from the Akatsuki, they had been close teammates for a long time and their bond made them inseparable. She had never seen this caring side of Naruto, and it almost made her smile. She then asked, "Who was your teammate?"

Naruto's face had fallen, "Sasuke."

Mizuki knew she had heard that name before, but wasn't sure where from. "Sasuke one day took off with the enemy, looking for power and and avenging his family. Me and Sakura had trained very hard to bring him back, but we couldn't, Sakura had given up on hope on him, but I haven't and I'm sure one day he will come back to us."

Mizuki gave a small smile to him and carried on eating, feeling this unfamiliar warmth spreading through her body.

He had reached the house and knocked. The door creaked open and he went in cautiously. He looked around and saw a middle aged lady sitting in a rocking chair. Shikamaru asked, "Are you Rina?"

She nodded and politely asked, "You want to ask me something about a scroll?"

Shikamaru felt uneasy about her, but asked, "I want to know what the Forbidden Ritual is."

Rina got up slowly and took a book from one of the shelves, she then opened it at what he was looking for.

Rina explained, "This scroll is very dangerous. Whoever this is used on, will probably die. It requires an unborn child from a female. A special ritual is done in which the child is taken out of the mother and then sealed in a chakra container. The scroll then infuses its dark power into the child while all the power and energy from the mother will be passed onto the child, which will result in her dying. Thus, creating a very powerful enemy. "

Shikamaru was shocked at what the Akatsuki had planned for Sakura. Shikamaru was left speechless, until he gathered up enough courage to ask, "If the child is still unborn, how will it help them?"

Rina smiled, "Good question, the scroll makes the child age older, so when all of this is finished, the child will be young, but with the dark power, he will be begin to understand everything and it's purpose in this world. When the female becomes pregnant, a seal is placed on the stomach by the father. This allows the male to transfer some of his chakra to the child and be connected telepathically when the seal is touched by him. They will be able talk to each other mentally and read each other's mind. If for some reason the child dies, the seal will vanish, but will cause a lot of pain in the body. A drop of the female's blood is needed to activate the scroll, only then can they proceed with it."

Rina then turned pages of the book to show what the scroll was capable of. Shikamaru was horrified at the pictures. Rina continued, "This was a scroll made intentionally for Akatsuki, and it has been hidden from everyone, until they would need it. Many have in the past tried to get the scroll for themselves, but some do not return and some find themselves on the brink of death. There have been a few survivors of this treacherous scroll."

He asked one last question, "Where exactly is this scroll?"

Rina paused to think and then said, "Nobody knows where the scroll is except for the Akatsuki leader, though I heard that the place it's hidden has some kind of curse."

Shikamaru exited her apartment and went to the Hokage first to tell her about this scroll. There was no doubt that the Akatsuki had captured Sakura for this very reason. They had to bring her back quick, otherwise they would be too late.

* * *

Please, please review this chapter, it really helps me a lot. Chapter 9 will be up soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

Shikamaru knocked on the Hokage's door and went in. Tsunade saw the concerned look on his face, "What happened?"

Shikamaru answered with a frown on his face, "I spoke to a lady called Rina who told me about the forbidden scroll. From what it looks like, Sakura is in deep trouble."

Tsunade became anxious to listen to the story. Shikamaru told her everything, and by the end of it, Tsunade was shocked, as well as speechless. This could not happen to her. Sakura was the best medic and her strongest apprentice. She knew the Akatsuki had evil plans, but this was beyond what she could even think of.

She quickly asked, "Where is the scroll right now?"

"Only the Akatsuki leader would know. But he doesn't get the scrolls personally, he sends this Tabias guy to get them for him."

The Hokage thought for a second and then ordered him, "I want this guy in my office by tomorrow, he's the only lead we've got and I don't want to waste anytime."

Shikamaru nodded and exited the office. The Hokage then took out a sake bottle and began gulping it down to soothe her mind, wandering how they were going to get Sakura out of this mess.

He pondered how he was going break the news to the others, especially Naruto. He came into the room where all the others were.

They all looked towards him and he slowly spoke, "Guys I've got something to tell you."

Naruto already became worried, without hearing anything first. Shikamaru was planning in his head how to tell a long story short and without making it sound too bad.

"Rina told me about the scroll. Basically the Akatsuki have captured Sakura to get her pregnant and take the child away from her, then seal it in a container, where the scroll will be able to transfer its dark power to it, while in the process stealing Sakura's power as well, which will kill her and she will finally die."

"WHAT THE HELL?"

They all turned towards Naruto's loud voice.

He yelled furiously, "I will fuckin kill them all before they can do that to Sakura. That's my promise to all of you and to her."

They all knew how concerned Naruto would be, him and Sakura were like close siblings. The other teams had never been close to each other like those two.

Shikamaru sighed, "Naruto don't get ahead of yourself and make incomplete promises, we don't what they have already done to her."

Naruto was furious and held Shikamaru by his shirt. He shouted at him, "If I make a promise, I will never go back on my word."

He threw him down and exited the tower, still angry. They all looked towards him feeling sorry for him. While they all talked with Shikamaru, Mizuki want after Naruto to calm him down. She caught him on a nearby bridge, looking out to the river. She stood next him, the wind breezing around them.

"Naruto, don't take in Shikamaru's words, I guess he's still in shock about this like we all are."

Naruto turned to look at her, studying her, then turned to look back at river.

Naruto spoke, but his voice was stern, "I know that I shouldn't have done that with Shikamaru, but I couldn't help it. I can't lose my two teammates, I already lost Sasuke, and I can't afford to lose Sakura."

Mizuki slowly put her hand on his shoulder to reassure him, "Don't worry, we'll bring Sakura back, safe and sound."

Naruto was confused at her behaviour, she was a stuck up cow one minute and the next she was comforting him that everything was going to be ok. She walked away from him, leaving Naruto to think alone. Mizuki was quite confused at her own behaviour. She wasn't normally like this. Maybe this Naruto was beginning to have some kind of effect on her.

After some time, he went back to the tower to see all of them sitting anxiously. Naruto turned his gaze to Shikamaru, "Umm Shikamaru, I-"

Shikamaru gave a small smile and dismissed his hand at him, "Forget about that Naruto, it was a blur of the moment."

Naruto nodded to him, grinning. Shikamaru then told him, "Our mission right now is to get Tabias because he's the only lead we've got now to find Sakura. We leave as soon as possible."

They nodded and went to get ready with Mizuki as well. Before heading out Naruto and Mizuki glanced at each other with firm looks in their eyes. They then all left with one goal in their mind to achieve.

At the border, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba and Shino with Mizuki were ready to leave.

"We're heading to the Cloud Village hotel first. Akamaru will sniff him out, and Shino will use his bugs to get in his room to get any information that is needed."

They both nodded to Mizuki and then set off. After a few hours they had reached the village and headed straight to the soaring hotel. They already had the information about him, so finding him wouldn't be a difficultly. They went up to the room 967 on the top floor. Shikamaru knocked on the door and there was no response. He sighed and nodded to Kiba.

"Come on Akamaru, see if you can sniff this guy out."

Akamaru sniffed and barked happily when he found a scent. Kina grinned at him, "Good job."

Shino plainly said, "I'll send my bugs to find something."

His bugs went crawling into the room after a few minutes, they came back into Shino.

Mizuki asked him, "So?"

"Nothing. There's hardly anything."

Naruto sighed, "At least we've got his scent. Let's follow it."

Akamaru led the way out of the hotel. Naruto spoke eying his dog, "I hope he doesn't lead us the wrong way."

Kiba scowled at him, irritation obvious in his voice, "For your information Naruto, Akamaru has never got it wrong, so be quiet and let him do his thing."

After making a few turns deep into the forest, Akamaru stopped at an old abandoned house. They all stopped a few metres from it, glancing at each other. Shino released several bugs to search through the house. Shino walked in to the house and turned into one of the rooms where Tabias had recently been.

A male voice echoed around the room, "So you came to look for me, well have fun trying to catch me."

The voice disappeared away as if the person was running away.

Naruto shouted, "Come out you jerk."

Shino said looking towards the entrance, "He's outside, running off."

Shikamaru had turned into a different route when they got out. He yelled back at the guys, "Don't worry about me, I need to do something."

They nodded to him and quickly ran after him. Shino released more bugs as they were quicker and Akamaru was sniffing out his scent. A thud was heard and when they all reached there, Tabias was caught in a net trap hanging from a tree. Mizuki cautiously walked up to him, "Well Tabias, looks like you're coming with us."

Tabias smirked and turned into a log. A few miles off, Tabias was seen running off again.

"AFTER HIM!"

Shikamaru caught up to the rest of the group. "Guys, I need you to follow me. Don't ask any questions."

They all hesitated in their tracks, but this was Shikamaru, so they trusted him, as he was the brains of this group. They went through a different way, away from Tabias. Tabias could feel them going away from him, and he knew there wasn't something right so he followed after them not knowing he was walking right into a trap. After reaching an opening, he did not sense any chakra at all near him. He couldn't sense anyone near, this all looked a bit too suspicious for him.

Shikamaru did a snake hand sign and an explosion was heard. They all went near the explosion and in the middle of it, Tabias was lying on the ground with burn marks on him and was coughing violently.

Shikamaru smirked at his mere efforts. Mizuki took out a drug to put him to sleep and injected into him to make sure he wouldn't run again.

Naruto sneered at him, "Nice plan Shikamaru."

Naruto grabbed Tabias and slung him over his shoulder. They all then went back to Konoha were Ibiki could interrogate him mercilessly.

When Tabias woke up, he found himself strapped to a chair with chakra strings binding him. He was in a dark room with only a light bulb hanging above his face. Across there was another man who had several long slashes on his face. His face was rigid with deep set lines. He could tell this man was going to be his 'ruthless' interrogator.

His voice boomed in the tiny room, "Tabias, you have been captured because you have valuable information that is needed by us. I would suggest you tell us everything, otherwise," his voice went deadly, "You will face consequences."

Tabias laughed in his face. "I have faced much worse things in my life. Don't think I will tell you anything. One thing for sure, I am with the Akatsuki, so therefore you are my enemy and I will not surrender."

Ibiki punched him in the face with sheer force. Tabias had a bloody nose and a swollen cheek. Ibiki knew this man was not going to give the information easily, it had to be taken from him by force. Hours had past and Ibiki came out from the room looking exasperated.

Ibiki told the Hokage, "He won't break at all. I've tried everything, but he keeps on laughing, the damn bastard."

The Hokage thought for a second, "We will use the Mind Reading jutsu on him, it's the only option we've got right now, and we can't waste any more time."

Ibiki nodded to her and before heading out of the room, "Tabias may need some healing, he's in very bad shape right now."

He headed out leaving Tsunade to shake her head in frustration. The Hokage went to him and saw the damage done. She wasn't very surprised at this as she had seen this many times before from Ibiki. After quite some time Tabias was fully healed. His bones had been crushed, swelling at the bruises that Ibiki had given him and blood from various places had been leaking from the wounds. Ibiki had stepped back into the room to start the jutsu.

Tabias looked up towards him, "I told you before, you will never get the information, so give it up."

Ibiki restrained himself from punching him again. He did some hand signs and placed them on Tabias's head. A mark was visible on the head. Tabias fell unconscious and Ibiki searched through his head. The only reason this was rarely used because it took a lot of chakra in a short amount of time. After a few minutes, Ibiki realised his hand on him and Tabias still remained unconscious. Ibiki smirked a little and walked out of the room, satisfied with the results.

He sat across the Hokage in the office, "He has met Sakura only once in the hotel he was in. She was with Sasuke, Itachi and Deidara. Itachi came in and was told that he wasn't able to get the scroll due to some problems, it was now Itachi's mission to get it."

The Hokage asked quite loudly, "Why the hell is Sasuke with the Akatsuki?"

Ibiki shrugged his shoulders, without any care and carried on, "The team are on their way to retrieve the scroll which is in an unknown island near the border of the Village of Rock. There is a bridge somewhere near there. The jutsu shut off after that because most of the information was blocked by him."

Tsunade frowned, but at least they got a bit of data from him. Ibiki left her then to formulate a plan. She let out a heavy sigh that had built up in her chest.

* * *

Sasuke shut off his sharingan. For a moment, he was silent and debated whether to tell her right now, but she would have found out sooner or later and spoke, "Sakura you're pregnant."

He watched Sakura's expression change from anger to shock. The air around them felt thicker and Sakura found it difficult to breathe.

She was pregnant with Itachi's child.

Her body was shaking and her palms had turned clammy. Sasuke sat on the bed not knowing what to say. She whispered trying to hold back a sob, "I'm pregnant with Itachi's child."

Sasuke was in shock himself, his brother was a father, who probably had no intention of having this child. He then realized that Sakura still had her wounds to heal.

"Sakura lie down. I don't think you have enough chakra to heal yourself right now."

Sakura subconsciously obliged to him and laid down in his bed. Sasuke's hand was glowing green and brought it over her right shoulder. It was healed within minutes. Next he went to her stomach, hesitating now that she had an unborn child in her. He pushed his thoughts away and healed the deep cuts. Sakura nodded a small thanks to him, being lost in her own world. Sakura sat up and brought her knees to her chest, unconsciously, touching her stomach and felt a small trace of chakra.

Sasuke wondered if she wanted this child and if Itachi knew, "Sakura do you want this child?"

Sakura was surprised at his question and didn't know what to say. After thinking she answered, "I don't know, it would feel wrong to abort this child, besides I don't believe in abortions."

"Does Itachi know?"

Sakura's face fell, "I don't think he does. If he does get to know, he will never leave me alone."

After holding back her tears, she let them roll down her pale face. She buried her face in her knees and her cries were muffled. Sasuke stared at her and sighed. She was a prisoner by the Akatsuki, and now was pregnant with an S class criminal. Nothing could be worse right now. He didn't know whether she should tell Itachi or not. He knew he wouldn't leave her alone after this. He would either tell her to keep the child forcefully or make her have an abortion. Sakura was still crying, but quieter. His mind was at war with himself, thinking of what to do.

Sakura's head shot up and felt suddenly self-conscious about this situation. She was in Sasuke's room, crying in his bed and at the point of falling asleep, again.

She got off the bed and stood up. Sasuke was thinking what was going through her mind all of a sudden.

"I'll go back to my own room."

Sasuke, acting on instinct got up and held her wrist before she could leave. Sakura looked at him confusion.

He told her strictly, "No, till we don't leave here, you stay here, away from Itachi. Understood?"

Sakura looked at him in bewilderment, "But why, you don't care about me, or the fact that Itachi molests me for his own pleasure."

Sasuke pulled her closer to him, "If Pein finds out, then I will be in trouble for taking no action against him or protecting you."

"I don't need protection. I can handle myself!"

Sasuke retorted, "If that's the case, then why has Itachi raped you countless times?"

Sakura became silent and retreated back onto the bed due to feeling lightheaded. "Itachi will get to know that I'm pregnant, so there's no point of hiding it from him is there?"

She looked up to see Sasuke's approval, but there was none. Deidara shouted out from the other side of the door which startled Sakura.

"Itachi needs to see all of us immediately, it's about the scroll."

Sasuke looked towards Sakura who became anxious all of a sudden.

"As long he doesn't activate his sharingan to scan anything, he won't know for the time being."

They both walked out to go in Itachi's room. When they all gathered, he spoke, "Tabias was supposed to get the scroll which we needed, but due to some problems, he hasn't got it. So now it is our mission to get the scroll as soon as possible."

Deidara was surprised, Tabias always got the scroll for them without no fail. He wondered what had happened to him this time.

"We will be leaving tomorrow, early in the morning. We need to reach The Earth Country border, from there I will explain the rest."

Itachi, without his sharingan could feel small source of chakra in the room, but not where exactly. Itachi had his gaze on Sakura who could easily register this from the corner of her eye.

"Sakura you stay back, I need to discuss something with you."

Sakura looked towards Sasuke for a brief moment, hoping he would say something, but nothing was said, much to her disappointment. They all left the room, leaving Sakura alone with Itachi.

Itachi's deep voice took Sakura out of her daze, "Sakura, I want your full co-operation in this mission, if not I will personally deal with you and so will Pein."

Sakura slowly nodded to him. "Now go."

Sakura hesitated in her tracks, wondering if Itachi had another plan, when he didn't move, she quickly left to go back to her own room. She then collided with Sasuke who was standing outside.

"Sa-Sasuke, what are doing here?"

He had his eyes closed and arms folded over his chest. His voice was a little harsh, "I knew you would go back into your own, despite my warning."

He opened his eyes to look at her then walked into his own and Sakura followed.

Sakura remembered she needed her stuff from her room. She came back a few minutes later with everything packed in her shoulder bag. She got out her sleeping arrangements and settled to sleep on the floor since it was going to be night soon.

Sasuke watching all of this, scolded her, "What do you think you're doing?"

Innocently she spoke, "I'm going to sleep, is there anything wrong?"

He inwardly sighed, "You can sleep in the bed for today, I'll manage on the floor."

Sakura knew there wasn't any point of arguing with him, so she went to sleep. Sasuke put his head up a bit to see if Sakura was sleeping. Her soft breathing echoed throughout the room. He knew this day had been rough for her, and shocking for him as well. Sasuke soon fell asleep listening to Sakura's breathing.

Next morning, Sakura woke up, feeling more tired than usual. Eyes were casted towards the bathroom door, where the Uchiha stood half naked with a towel around his waist. Sakura couldn't help but take in his toned chest and smooth abs. There were a few battle scars that had not healed fully. Realizing she had stared a bit too long, she quickly turned, blushing in the process. Sasuke give a small smirk, noticing her actions. It looked like she wasn't quite over him yet. With her being pregnant, she had to deal with morning sickness, and once again, she ran to the bathroom to throw up. After a few minutes, she came outside, grabbed her clothes and necessities, and went to have a shower.

Half an hour passed, she came outside wearing her normal attire. They both walked into Itachi's room and saw Deidara and Itachi ready to leave.

Itachi spoke, "We should reach the village of Rock by evening, with no disruptions."

Itachi eyed Sakura, sensing some different chakra from her. They all then left the hotel as quickly as they could.

By late in the evening, Itachi's team had reached the village of Rock. The town was quiet, with only a few people walking about. The Village was huge and quite spacious, with little stalls on the sides and houses.

Sakura had a sudden urge to vomit and ran behind a tree. The noise of her hurling was heard by everyone and Deidara muttered, "Disgusting."

Sasuke remained unaffected as he knew why. Itachi narrowed his eyes at her, knowing something was wrong with her. Sakura came back to them and looked paler. Itachi lead them, and after an hour they had reached the border. It was total darkness now and the village looked like a ghost town. There was not a single person in sight and it was completely silent.

Itachi spoke, his voice breaking the silence, "We will cross a bridge not far from here, leading us to the island where the scroll is."

Deidara nodded to him and carried on walking. Finally they reached the bridge which was connected to the island on the others side. Cold air surrounded all of them, sending chills down Sakura's back. The other side was covered by a heavy grey mist. Only the shadows of tress could be seen moving. Sakura walked across slowly, thinking it would break any second. When it didn't she breathed a sigh of relief. They all stood there in awe as they took in the surroundings.

The island was covered in darkness. The trees and plants were lifeless as they swung limply in the wind. Small houses could be seen, that had been destroyed, only a few were in barely good shape. The mist was slightly lighter but hardly anything could be seen through it. They treaded slowly through this island, unaware of what this place truly was. Sakura gasped loudly as she saw bones of humans and animals slowly decaying into the ground.

They stood in front of a tall building that looked similar to a church. The walls were covered in dead vines and eroding away. The building had a strange dark aura coming from it. Sakura decided to stay outside and let the others go through. "Umm, I'll stay here while you get the scroll."

Itachi turned to glare at Sakura, "No, you will be coming with us. I don't trust you by yourself."

Sakura grumbled while Itachi pushed the heavy metal door opened. There was a long hall way. There were strange paintings on the wall and on each window, was a dimly lit candle. There was red carpet leading to the end. Dust and cobwebs were settled on the surfaces. Itachi remembered what Tabias had said about this place. He along with the others stepped in. Nothing happened. They took a few more steps and that's when it happened.

The hallway started rumbling and soon enough, the walls had started to move in every direction, like a maze. The walls were constructed out of black metal. Itachi growled and used his fireball jutsu to break through the wall, but it only absorbed the attack. Sasuke then used his Chidori, still nothing happened. Deidara had thrown a couple of bombs, but still no effect. All three of them looked quite annoyed.

Sakura spoke, "I guess we'll have to walk around it now.

Deidara snapped at her, "Well done for pointing out the obvious."

Sakura ignored him. Itachi glared at both of them to be quiet. Unfortunately for Sakura, Itachi had activated his sharingan. Sakura looked towards Sasuke who seemed to be oblivious to her desperate looks. She moved out his range, but sooner or later he was going to see right through her. Sasuke noticed after a while Itachi had activated his sharingan and then quickly looked at Sakura. Though she was not in his way, he would detect it anyway. He moved in front of Sakura in a way to stop Itachi looking through her.

Itachi had looked around and sensed nothing, but right at the end, he could sense a huge amount of dark chakra, which he knew was the scroll. They turned into the passages. Itachi and Deidara stayed at the front and Sasuke and Sakura were at the back. Sakura whispered to him, "I nearly got caught right now. Do you not think I should tell him, otherwise he will punish me if he finds out like this."

Sasuke felt like slapping her at her stupidity, "Are you fucking mental, we are in the middle of a gigantic maze and you want to tell him that you're pregnant with his child?"

Sakura scowled at him, "I mean, you idiot, after we get the scroll?"

Sasuke looked at her annoyingly, "Right now, let's concentrate on this."

Sakura felt her head spinning, as she never got the chance to rest on this mission. They had been travelling for the full day. They would only have five minute breaks, but no more than that. Sakura pressed her temples, hoping to soothe her head, but no good came out of it. As they continued weaving in and out of the maze, they grew tired of walking around for so long.

Deidara shouted, "Fuckin hell man, what kind of maze is this?"

While the other three walked slowly, Sakura was having a hard time concentrating, her mild headache had turned into a throbbing pain, which was becoming unbearable. She faltered on the spot, which only Sasuke seemed to notice. He whispered to her, making sure that the other two didn't hear, "Sakura, keep yourself together, for a bit longer."

Sakura nodded weakly and carried on walking. During their walk, the lights in the building had started to flicker, and soon, some had blown out, causing it to become darker. They could feel a huge amount of chakra, which told them that they were near. Itachi had noticed Sakura's behaviour, even though they thought he didn't. She was hiding something, he knew for sure. He would force it out of her at the end of this, one way or another. They made a last turn, and a few metres from them, was the scroll they had been looking for, placed on a red cushion. Sakura sighed, relieved that it was over. Itachi narrowed his eyes, knowing it wouldn't be easy as this. As Itachi slowly grabbed the scroll, he held it firmly in his hand and pulled it towards him. At this moment, Itachi had once again activated his sharingan to look for danger, but nothing.

Itachi ordered, "Move, all of you."

Before they could head back, purple mist was slowly emitting from the ground. Itachi shouted, "All of you need to move quickly, if we get stuck here, we won't return."

As they all quickly were going back to the entrance, the building started to rumble which told them this place was coming down. The purple mist was rising quickly and they ran even quicker. Sakura was having a hard time catching up to them. Her heart was beating very fast and her mind was turning foggy and she knew she would faint any second. Sakura managed to pull the rest of her energy out of her, but it was not enough. The other three had made it back out but she didn't, Sasuke called out to her while reaching out his hand to her, "Sakura run faster."

Just when Sakura was going to reach for Sasuke's hand, the purple mist had engulfed her and suddenly she was drawn back into the building. The entrance had closed with a loud bang. The next thing that happened had stunned them all. The whole building had collapsed down. As they all flew back, everything had crashed down and turned into rubble and ruins. Their clothes were now soiled with grime and their faces covered in dirt. They all stood there in shock until Itachi spoke, "Find Sakura now, she can't be far."

Sasuke felt his heart had stopped beating to see the whole building fall with Sakura in it. There were only two possibilities; she was dead or barely alive. As they chuck the stones away from their path, they didn't find Sakura amongst the stones. Sasuke grew hot with frustration as he couldn't find her anywhere. It was like she disappeared into thin air.

Itachi ran a hand over his face and raised his voice at them, "She can't be dead, find her."

Deidara told him, "She's not here, so there's not point looking anymore."

Itachi and Sasuke had both switched on their sharingan to look for any chakra source, but there was none. They continued searching for her, finding it strange, she wasn't here anymore. She should have been underneath all this wreckage, but it was like she was carried away from here by the purple mist. Sasuke remembered the purple mist had somehow dragged Sakura back in, away from this. So that meant she was still alive, but he could have been jumping to conclusion as nothing was clear yet. They all gathered back to decide what would happen.

Sasuke first spoke, "She isn't dead, if she was, she would have been here."

They agreed with this point. Itachi said, "We'll continue searching for her, if we don't find her in two days, we'll consider she is dead and head back to Pein."

Deidara agreed with him, "I hop the bitch is dead, she's too annoying."

Itachi smirked at the comment while Sasuke closed his eyes to concentrate on where to find Sakura. The only reason he wanted to find Sakura because Pein had some kind of plan for her which he was hiding from him and the fact she was going to be used as payment for the scroll. His heart knew this wasn't true, he still cared for her like a teammate, but he didn't want to believe it, he shouldn't have been caught up so much in his emotions. He sighed heavily as he blocked his thoughts from ruining his mind.

* * *

Lady Tsunade had called Mizuki's team to discuss the plan. They all were waiting in the office for the Hokage. When she came in, she had a stack of paper in her hands.

Shikamaru asked her, "So what are we going to do?"

She replied, "We found out that Sakura along with three other members had visited Tabias to get the scroll, but he never managed, so they were sent to get the scroll from the Village of Rock. Most of the information was blocked by him, even when he was unconscious, but we still get the relevant information needed. You will all go the Village of Rock to find the Akatsuki and find information about the scroll by going to an island near the border. There will a bridge that will lead you there. You all leave early in the morning, so get everything ready for it, this mission may take a day or two."

Naruto asked, "Who were the other team members?"

Lady Tsunade hesitated as she knew if she brought Sasuke up, it would not go down well, but who was she anyway to hide it from him, they were teammates after all.

"It was Itachi, Deidara and… Sasuke."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he could not believe this, "Why the hell would he join the Akatsuki?"

"Who knows, maybe he wants to get stronger?"

Naruto considered this and pushed this away from his mind, as he was only concerned on finding Sakura. They all left to get ready for the morning. Kiba muttered to Shikamaru who stood next to him, "I swear, someone's hell bent on getting revenge on their team. The Akatsuki have been targeting Naruto, Sakura's been captured to make her have a child and Sasuke's left them and now is with the Akatsuki. It is seriously messed up man."

Shikamaru chuckled lightly as he knew this was true. Kakashi's team were indeed different from everyone else's.

* * *

**Please, please review this chapter,and tell me what you really think of it, it really helps me to continue writing the chapters. Thank you for those people who have commented on my chapters. **

**Chapter 10 will be updated in August/September, depending on the amount of reviews I get and how busy I am with my college work. **

**So have fun in the summer holidays! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

Sakura had woken up to a painful headache to which she had sent soothing chakra through her temples. The last thing she remembered was that the purple mist had engulfed her and then seconds after, some crashes and rumblings were heard. So why wasn't she dead, not that she wasn't grateful and where the hell was she?

She took the blankets off herself and swung her legs over the bed. She found she had quite a few marks and bruises on herself, but nothing quite severe. She ran her fingers over her flat toned stomach and felt the small bundle of chakra, then sighed with relief. She got up and took in her surroundings. It was quite dimly lit with only a bed in the corner and a small drawer next to it.

The walls were a dark brown which hinted they were made out of stone and rock. There were no windows at all which made the air around her warmer than usual. She walked out of the room and saw a small hallway that was lit by a flickering light bulb on the ceiling. _I wonder where the others are. _"Sasuke…Itachi…Deidara…?" She called out hesitantly, hoping for some response.

There was no response, but her echo bouncing off the walls, which now told her she was alone, or so she presumed. She figured they would be looking for her or left, thinking she was dead. As she walked down the hallway, she was wide eyed at the blood covered walls. There was an eerie silence that told Sakura to get out of here and look for the others.

As she continued walking, she peeped into the rooms and was more horrified. There were decaying bodies that had been severely injured and left to die, or they were killed. Sakura gulped loudly, knowing she did not like this place. As she walked around, she felt nauseated by the stench of dead bodies and blood. She turned into another hallway saw a room where there were file cabinets that had been rummaged through and sheets of paper on the floor. As she went to pick up the papers, she heard feet shuffling towards her and clanking of metal.

"Hello, is there anybody there?" She called out while looking behind her. There was no answer, but she heard this person or something coming closer. She walked out of the room to see who was there, but there was no one. She shook her head thinking she was seeing things. She looked through the sheets only to find they were names of ninja's with their pictures next to it. All the pictures had a big x drawn on them which she assumed meant they were dead. _But what would something like this be doing here?_

She felt a lingering shadow behind her and when she turned to look, there was nothing. _Sakura get a hold of yourself, there's nothing there_. She walked out of the room, and at the end of the passage, she saw a shadow of a small girl that seemingly had long flowing hair. She followed the shadow and called out, "Who's there?"

She heard a child's playful laughter and saw the girl running off. Sakura quickly ran after her and saw her running into a room. She walked in and looked around to find the girl was not there anymore. The door slammed shut and Sakura jumped around. She tried to open the door but it was locked. She looked down to see the door was locked from the inside with the lock on.

She looked on the floor and saw a shadow pass the door quite quickly. She tried to open the lock, but it wouldn't budge. Someone was here and was messing around with her. She was seriously going kick this persons butt when she found him. She gathered her chakra into her fist and punched the lock, which allowed her to open the door. She could feel her anger rising and shouted, "Look, just come out and face me, I won't hurt you."

"But I do want to hurt you, Sakura," The soft voice belonged to a young girl, she thought, but what would a young child be doing here alone? Sakura's eyes widened a little, she could feel herself slowly sweating with fright. She quickly composed herself and scolded her own self, "Do not let this person get to you, this is what he wants."

She walked out to see the shadow once again running off, and this time she could see some metal shackles around her ankles that clanked heavily across the floor. She seemed to be a little girl, but it could have been gen jutsu. Sakura was never affected by gen jutsu, so that wasn't the answer. She quickly followed the shadow to find herself in a hospital theatre room.

There was a dead rotting body on which insects started to feed off and instruments could be seen stabbed into the body in various places. Behind the curtain, the small girl's shadow was seen clearly. She had a petite figure with long flowing hair. The room was quite disgusting, there was blood splattered all over the walls yet again, and the instruments on the side were covered in dried blood. It absolutely reeked in here.

"Who are you and want do you want with me?" Sakura called out to the girl, trying to peak around the curtain where she was standing.

Her soft voice spoke, "I know who you are, Haruno Sakura."

There was a pause. "I want to hurt you, kill you and rip you mercilessly from limb to limb."

She let out a gravelly laughter and Sakura found beads of sweat rolling down her face, "What have I ever done to you?"

"Oh, you've done nothing, but you've got something I need."

Sakura almost felt pity on the girl, she thought she was sick or mentally ill to be stuck like this. Sakura spoke in her soft hospital voice, which she had noticed seemed to calm the patients down when she was working with them, "Listen, if you need help, then I can help you, show me yourself and I can see what I can do."

"I don't need help, I am perfectly fine, I do not need pity from you Haruno," The little girl snarled out demonically, and Sakura slightly whimpered at her demonic voice, believing this was not normal. Sakura figured this girl was not indeed a little innocent girl who needed help, but someone who really intended to kill her. Sakura backed out from the room slowly, and then ran as fast she could to find the exit. She heard the girl running after her letting out a demonic laugh, to which Sakura shuddered out of fright.

She heard her say, "You can run, but you can't hide Haruno, I will find you."

Sakura ran as fast as she could away from this _thing. _She ran into a dead end saw the girl coming towards her agonizing slowly. She could hear her repeat her name, "Sakura, please don't run from me, I promise to end it quickly. Sakura, Sakura, I will find you."

She turned into another hall way, she could hear her metal shackles being dragged across the floor, coming for her. She tripped over something and fell hard onto the cold floor. She frantically tried to get up, to see the little girl only a few metres away from her. Her long black bangs covered her eyes, she had pale white skin, and her razor sharp teeth could be seen through her red stained lips.

Sakura got up and moved away from her, grabbing a kunai knife from her pouch and aimed it at the girl, to her surprise the kunai was stuck in her, with no blood leaking out. She removed the knife from her body and threw it at Sakura. She moved out of the way easily, but some of her hair got cut off, and the knife hit the wall. She then felt her pouch to be empty and glared at the girl. She had taken her weapons away from her, leaving her defenceless at a time like this.

"What the fuck do you want with me?"

"You know, I don't like repeating myself." The little girl laughed softly at her, eyes glinting menacingly.

"What do you want?" She spat out, her eyes fixated on her and her jaws clenched. She tilted her head at her and one of eyes could be seen, which made it more horrifying. They were a sickly white colour with a small black dot in the middle which she presumed was the pupil.

Sakura growled at her, "What the fuck, I won't sacrifice myself for some freak who wants to kill me."

"I don't like your tone Haruno!" The little girl yelled demonically at her, eyeing her every movements. Sakura ran away from her, finding the exit, she heard her say, "You can never hide from me, I will always be wherever you are, watching you."

She heard the demon laugh after that. She found a locked door, and felt wind come in through the cracks. She sighed as she found her way to freedom. She heard several bangs on the wall coming towards her and ferocious growls aimed at her. She gathered up her chakra to break the lock and opened the door to find it actually lead outside. She sprinted off and nearly felt glad until she felt the girl hot on her trails. She suddenly felt herself hit her back on a tree.

She opened up her clenched eyes to see the black haired girl standing a few feet from her with a malicious grin. Sakura was pinned against the tree at her arms, but couldn't tell by what. Sharp nails scratched her face across her cheek, letting blood pour out. She felt this thing scratch her all over her body in mere seconds, her clothes torn and blood soaked from her deep wounds. She couldn't even summon her chakra for some odd reason and also felt it being drained from her body, which was making her slowly weaker.

"Do not ever run away from Haruno, I will catch you and hurt you like there's no tomorrow," The little girl came closer to her, her voice soft and deadly. Sakura's eyes faltered when she let out a roar. She wanted to escape from her, because she knew this thing would harm her to the extent of killing her. She got up slowly, leaning on the tree for support. She whispered to the girl, "Just fucking leave me alone."

"I will never leave you alone, until I get what I need," A non-human hand grasped tightly at her neck, constricting Sakura's air way. Her voice was now fluctuating between her two voices which made it even more frightening.

"If you don't fuckin tell me, how can I give it you?" Sakura nearly cried out in anger, frustrated with the thing standing in front of her. The hand grasped her neck tighter, and Sakura's face paled, "When the time comes I will take it, but until that time comes I will enjoy slowly torturing you."

"Bitch!"

Sakura was thrown across a couple of metres, her front scraping large stones on the ground. She made another run for it, trying to get away from her and back to the others. She found herself on the verge of tears, facing something that was beyond anything she had come across.

Itachi and the rest had been travelling on this unknown island to find Sakura who they assumed was probably dead. They had decided to split up to make the search easier. Itachi and Deidara, and Sasuke by himself. They had been searching through the night and it was early in the morning. They had grown restless and decided to take some rest before searching some more.

The mist had mostly cleared, making things easier to see. Sasuke had activated his sharingan to search for any chakra. Something told him that Sakura was still alive, not dead. The forest was quite dense on the other side. He held his Kusanagi in his hand to cut off anything that was in the way. Luckily for him, he had switched his white robe for the grey high collared shirt, otherwise the robe wouldn't have been wearable anymore. He had put the zip down a bit as it was becoming warmer than usual.

This island was nothing he had ever come across. After walking for a few miles through the thick vegetation, he came across a building that was on the other side of the island. It was like a hospital, but only with one floor. It looked relatively big. The front door hanged loosely on its hinges. Leaves and other things had settled on the entrance. Sasuke walked in, moving all the leaves out of his way. From what it looked like, this place was abandoned for a long time. There were several hallways leading to different directions.

He walked one way to find blood stained walls and dead bodies lying on the floor. He found the smell quite disgusting of decaying bodies and blood. He looked through the rooms and saw bodies that had been viciously killed. He wasn't surprised at the scene as he had seen this many times before. But something like this shouldn't have been in the hospital. It was strange for even a person like him.

As he walked around slowly, he could feel someone's chakra that had been here quite a while ago. No doubt this was Sakura's. He had been able to recognize what her chakra was like since she she was around him for a longer period of time. He walked into another hallway and on the floor he could see pink strands that had been cut off. His eyes widened as he knew this was Sakura's hair. She was the only girl that had pink hair. He looked around to see anything and he saw a kunai knife on the edge of the wall. She must've fought someone or trying to protect herself.

He called out to see if she was here, "Sakura are you here?"

No response. So one thing was clear, she was alive and was recently in this building. _But where did she go now?_ He carried on walking and felt wind coming in through somewhere else. He nearly smirked to himself as he saw a door that had been punched open. He walked up to the door to face the other side of the forest. He then quickly tree hopped outside to find her. About a few miles off, he suddenly stopped as he could smell fresh blood. He looked around cautiously, and on the floor there were torn pieces of fabric, that looked similar to Sakura's clothing. She definitely had run into an enemy. He gripped the material tighter in his fist and carried on searching through the dense forest hoping to see more signs.

Sakura had managed to find a small cave like thing and hide in there. She had masked her chakra to prevent the little girl from finding her. _What the fuck is she? _She had never seen anything like this before. She was definitely not a human, nor ghost. Maybe she was one of Orochimaru's experiments, but she wasn't sure as she had never seen anything like this before. She calmed herself down to think of what to do next. She stood still listening for any movements around her. She held her breath as she heard her name being said outside the cave.

"Sakura, I know where you are."

"Sakura I know you're hiding from me in that cave."

She gasped and tried to crawl further back into the cave. Sakura covered her ears as the girl kept banging on the cave and letting out ear piercing roars. The banging's became quieter, but she did not hear the footsteps retreating.

The girl's voice had a melodic tone to it, "Sakura when you come out, I will hurt you. I am going away now because there is an issue need to be taken of. I will see you later Haruno." She walked away and Sakura stayed in the cave, until she knew the girl would be far away from her as possible. After a few minutes she came out and quickly took off in another direction, hoping the girl didn't sense her and the _issue _gave her enough time to run off and look for the others.

Sasuke had felt someone's presence near him and went to find the source. He then heard some rustling behind a bush.

"Sakura is that you?"

A child's voice was heard, "Are you looking for Haruno?"

Out stepped the little girl who had a wicked smile plastered on her white pale skin, her sickly eyes clearly shown to him. Sasuke faltered in his steps, not knowing how to approach this strange girl. His eyes bled red and scanned her from head to toe. His eyes had widened and looked up to find her white eyes staring at him in a creepy way. There was no chakra, no life source, nothing it was completely pitch black and empty like a gaping black hole.

"What the fuck are you are and who are you?" Sasuke couldn't help but blurt it out the first question that formed in his mind. The little girl laughed at him, "That's not for you to know. If you're looking for Haruno, she won't be coming back with you, she'll be staying with me where I will slowly enjoy torturing her, until I get what I need, so goodbye stranger."

A dark demonic laugh emitted from her mouth. Sasuke swore his heart stopped beating for a moment at her laugh.

"Where the hell is Sakura?" Sasuke asked, his eyes narrowing at her. The girl tilted her head at him and snarled, "I told you, she won't be joining you."

Sasuke then took his sword from his back and in a single movement, he sliced this thing in half, but to his surprise, she was still standing with her trademark smile. No blood came out and instead, black wisps surrounded her body and the huge slash through her body had mended itself as brand new. "What do you want with her?" he snarled at her, his voice more vicious than before.

She snarled once again, her head tilting further than it should have, "I told you stranger, I won't tell you anything."

Sasuke was becoming uneasy around this girl. His grip tightened around the katana, gritting his teeth on what to do next. Before he could decide, the little girl had disappeared, leaving a small cloud of smoke behind. Her soft laugher echoed throughout the forest, to which his head pounded with pain and slight ringing. He nearly gagged at the upcoming vomit rising in his throat, but soon swallowed hard and the feeling vanished. Through his life as an S-class criminal and a shinobi, he had never seen anything like this. She was like the reincarnation of the devil in the form of this girl. While her white stained dress was so innocent looking, her face resembled something you would see in your nightmares.

He wiped his forehead of the perspiration, and went to find Sakura once more. Low branches and thick grass was making his travel harder, but with his sword he was able to cut them out of his way with ease. The little girl had indeed seen Sakura and seemed to enemies with her. She needed something from Sakura to stop her from leaving this ghost island. He saw a cave out of the corner of his eye, thinking she must've been in there he called, "Sakura are you here?"

There was no response, but felt her lingering chakra and knew he was getting closer to her. She was close by somewhere and he called out her name several times and switched on his kekkai genkai. Sakura heard her name being called out very faintly, but couldn't tell from where. She could have been imagining things or it was a trick, but still risked it and followed where she could hear her name from. After walking slightly back she suddenly felt someone else's chakra and realized it was Sasuke's.

Her eyes widened in joy and walked quicker to where she could locate the chakra. Sasuke immediately felt her chakra near him and soon enough both of them were close enough and began to make their way to each sensing each other's chakra. In a matter of a few minutes, Sakura stood quite far in the clearing and on the other side she could see Sasuke's figure quite clearly.

She stood motionless for a minute, then took few slow steps making sure she wasn't seeing things. After registering it was him, she quickened her pace which turned into a run, making sure she didn't trip over over her own two feet out of joy. She threw her arms around Sasuke and buried her head in his neck. Nothing could describe what she was feeling right now, after all the terror she had been through, she was glad to see Sasuke who had his eyes closed and breathed deeply. Something warm stirred inside of him at the sight of Sakura, though he couldn't tell what it was, he wasn't really a man of emotions. He was right after all, she was still alive and here with him. Sasuke took in her warmth and the feeling of her arms wrapped around him tightly. His arms remained on his sides, but itching to hug her as well, having her in his arms, though his _Uchiha_ pride wasn't going to let him.

_**Wait, what the hell did I just think of?**_

_**You want her in your arms, which means you care for her.**_

_**Shut up, I don't care for her, hell I don't even like her.**_

_**When did I say you liked her?**_

_**Fuck off.**_

_**I wish I could but I'm stuck inside this emo's ass and there's' nothing you can do about it, so live with it.**_

Sasuke inwardly groaned at his now talking conscious, which had been driving him nuts lately. She spoke, most of it coming out in muffles, but Sasuke still understood, "Thank god you came, I though you all left me here. You don't know what I've been through, I saw this girl who I thought was sick but then I found out that she wanted to kill me and…."

Sakura finally took herself off him, slightly embarrassed, but still happy that he found her. One thing was for sure, he wasn't happy in the state he found her in. Her clothes were ripped and soaked in blood, and large scratches and grazed marks all over her.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked commandingly, taking in the sight of her wounds and not liking what he saw.

Sakura's mood turned down thinking if she told him, he would think she had become mental, but still spoke, "It's a long story, you don't want to know."

Sasuke raised a thin eyebrow at her, "I've just met a psycho demon girl who doesn't want you to leave and has the intentions of torturing you for something she wants, so I do want to know."

"So you met the little girl?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"I wouldn't even call her a _little girl_." His voice had a dark humour tone to it, to which Sakura had shuddered inside, but at the same time she quite liked it. Sakura giggled quietly at his comment, and silence followed after that.

She spoke after a few moments, "When I woke up, I was in this hospital kind of building. After I started to walk around, the girl kept running away from me and then in the theatre room, she said she knows who I am and wants something from me. I found an exit and ran away from her, but then she caught up to me and I got slashed all over the place. She also said when the time comes, she will take something away from me, but she won't say what, hence the reason why she doesn't want me to leave."

Sasuke was bewildered at what he heard. This girl really intended to hurt her. But how the hell did she know who Sakura was? Sasuke told her, "We need to get back to the other two, for some reason they think you're dead."

Sakura wasn't surprised, she then asked, "What did she tell you?"

"She wasn't going to let you go until she got what she needed." Sasuke answered, looking straight ahead. Sakura wondered if Sasuke had any clues about the girl and what she was and cautiously asked, "You know this girl, do you think she's human, because I don't know what to think about her."

She looked at Sasuke's emotionless eyes awaiting an answer, but none came as he was busy dwelling in his own thoughts and Sakura left it there seeing the dazed look in his eyes. They both walked silently back to where they the building had first collapsed and Sasuke had kept glancing at Sakura from the corner of his eye, making sure he wasn't hallucinating or something. Itachi and Deidara looked up in shock as they saw Sasuke and Sakura walking back to them._ I bet those two gave up after 2 minutes_.

"Where the hell were you?" Itachi had gotten up from his resting position, anger obvious on his face. Sasuke stood behind Itachi, Sakura answered while fiddling with her hands, "I don't really know, I woke up and I was in this building and then Sasuke found me on the other side of the island."

"If that's the case, why do you have scratch marks all over you?"

"I got into a fight with a bear that I tripped over by accident," Sakura lied, she wasn't going to tell them about her encounter and there was no need. It was better if they didn't know. Itachi narrowed his eyes at her then gazed at Deidara who simply shrugged his shoulders. He sighed and joined Deidara's side. Sakura walked away from them observing the rubble of the building that had once crashed, thinking what could have happened to her if she was in there.

Itachi had taken out some water Deidara had gotten from god knows where and at the same time he had activated his sharingan to see what damage had been done to Sakura. He nearly choked on seeing the developing baby inside of Sakura. Deidara got ready to slap his back, but Itachi hissed at him, "Don't you fucking even dare touch me!"

Deidara immediately retreated from him with his hands in the air. Sakura and Sasuke both looked towards him, wondering what made him choke. Deidara asked him, once his coughing fit was over, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing, I just swallowed the water wrong," Itachi told him quite irritated and had a dark glare in his eyes. Deidara eyed him, knowing something was wrong, but he let it go. Itachi would tell him when he wanted to.

He couldn't believe that Sakura was hiding something this big from him. His child was inside of her and she didn't even try to tell him once. He was literally going to punish her for this. He decided to leave this for now and question her later. Apart from that, he could see she was low down on chakra reserves and on blood. When he was going around the island, he had noticed that there a few houses that weren't completely destroyed. Sakura wouldn't be able to travel with them and would be a hindrance to them and the mission.

He then told them all, "We will rest before we head to Rin, since none of us has had any rest at all and low on chakra. There are empty houses nearby that we will stay in."

After a few minutes of thinking, they didn't see any downfalls of this and agreed with Itachi. They followed him and reached a medium house that would be enough to fit them all in. They all walked into the house looking at their surroundings. There was a small hallway leading to some stairs. On each side of the hallway, there was one room, on the left, the room was quite empty which another room joined to it. On the right was the living room joined to the kitchen. Upstairs, there were two hallways, one on each side of the stairs. There were two bedrooms in each hallway, quite spaced from each other. Each room had their own toilet and bathroom. All four of them walked into the sitting room and dumped their bags onto the floor, Sakura sat down on one of the sofas and Deidara sat on the other one. The Uchiha brothers decided to stay standing.

Sakura realized how dirty she was from the mud, blood and sweat that had contaminated her skin, "I'm going to go to one of the rooms to take a shower, _if _they work."

She then left them and walked upstairs slowly, afraid she would break the old wooden stairs. Luckily for her, she had an extra pair of clothes in her bag. The bedroom had one double sized bed in the middle and a chest drawer next to it. In the middle there was a small table with two chairs around it. For an old place, it looked quite…_new…_ and well kept. She first went into the shower and turned the knob to see if it worked, and to her relief it did. She dug around in her bag and took out a red tank top and black skirt that was way above her knees. Luckily, her long boots covered up most of her legs. She looked in the wardrobe on one side of the wall and was surprised that there were clothes folded neatly into them. She looked through them, and assumed this room belonged to a couple. At the bottom she saw a couple of cream towels and grabbed one, examining the towel if it was usable. It smelled freshly clean and deeply soft.

She walked into the bathroom and removed her clothes, leaving them on a rack. She went in and turned the knob she waited for a few moments until the water was just hot enough. As the water hit her skin, Sakura felt calm and her muscles relax since her encounter with the girl. She could feel all of the dirt and grime coming of her body and in her hair. She had healed all her wounds from before and no scar remained on her perfect skin. Steam had built up on the glass walls and it was impossible to make out anything outside during her shower.

She heard a hard knock on the door, confused she asked, "Who's there?"

There was no answer and she shrugged her shoulders, thinking the noise came from somewhere else. A few minutes later, she heard the same knock again and the door handle being opened. She rubbed the steam away from the glass to see, "Who's there?"

"Guys, stop it, it's not funny." There was no answer, and thought the guys were playing tricks on her. Thinking nothing else was going to happen, but seriously pissed off, she resumed her shower. Out of the corner of her eye, she could have sworn she saw a face in the steamed glass, and when she looked there was nothing. Sakura gulped, knowing something was going on. She ignored the feeling and finally finished her shower. This time when she looked at the spot where she rubbed the steam off, the girl was staring at her, her sharp teeth showing through her evil smile. Sakura gasped loudly and rushed out, wrapping the towel around her. The little girl's reflection was seen in the glass, though she wasn't anywhere in the bathroom.

The girl spoke, her voice soft and deadly, "I told you I would find you Sakura, you can never escape from me, I will always be watching you."

"Why the fuck can you not leave me alone you bitch?" Her eyes seemed to have a murderous look in them. Sakura who was terrified shouted at her holding back her tears. She then grabbed the nearest thing and threw it at the glass, shattering it. The girl was gone, leaving Sakura sliding down the wall onto the floor. Sasuke who was left alone downstairs, heard the glass smash, and immediately went to check.

When he opened the door, he found Sakura on the floor, with her hands covering her face. He went up to her crouching down to her level, looking at the shattered glass, "Sakura what happened?"

She raised her head, her voice slightly afraid, "She won't leave me alone, she's been watching me ever since we've met."

"Sakura get up," Sasuke sighed and told her plainly. He helped her get up and lead her to the bed. He realised she was still in her towel and his cheeks turned slightly red. Her skin was wet and her hair was sticking to her face and neck. He watched the beads of water roll down her creamy skin into her cleavage. For a mere few seconds, he remained distracted by the bead of water and soon as it disappeared he came back to reality and luckily for him Sakura hadn't noticed his actions.

"Get changed. I'll be outside," he gruffly told her. He left her to get changed. After getting changed he went inside to see Sakura sitting on the bed with her hands on her lap. He sat on a chair opposite her and asked, "What happened in there that you had to break the glass?"

Sakura turned to look at him, her face grim, "I saw the girl's reflection in the glass and I got the closest thing next to me and threw it at her. She wasn't anywhere there, yet I was able to see her."

"Are you sure, you could have been seeing things," Sasuke asked, not very sure of her.

Anger was obvious in her eyes, and glared at the Uchiha, "I know what I saw, I haven't gone mental."

Sasuke figured this girl was really out to get her and was following her by some kind of sense. Sasuke suggested, "Mask you chakra, she might not find you."

"I tried, but she still found me in that cave. Maybe once I leave this island, she won't follow me, but until then, she isn't going to leave me alone," Sakura answered, her voice silently pleading for some help. Sasuke was about to speak but got cut off, "I'm going to go and search for any information on this island."

"No."

Sakura looked at him confused, "Why?"

"No, you will rest here and will not leave this bed until I say so," His voice was forceful, and it scared her.

"Who are you to stop me?" Sasuke hesitated but said, "If you don't rest, you will be a hindrance to us all on the journey."

"Fine, but after I will go," Sakura was still angry, but listened to him. She got up and climbed into the bed. Sasuke left her, but not before warning her, "If you leave, I will drag your ass back here, and tie you to the bed myself."

He closed the door and Sakura soon fell asleep, but not before noticing Sasuke's strange behaviour. A small smile formed on her face as she was happy that the Uchiha did care for her in some ways. He may have a cold personality on the outside, but inside he was still caring, in his own way.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, confused with his behaviour. He was treating Sakura like a teammate, but he shouldn't be at all. He should've walked away when he saw Sakura in the forest like that, otherwise he wouldn't have to see this day. He didn't want to get attached to her and fate wasn't exactly on his side as well. He decided that he would stay away from her and she should stay away from him, this would be better for both of them. Like he ignored her when they were younger, he would do the same now, nothing would change.

Itachi had called Deidara outside to talk about what he had seen, in private and away from Sasuke. Deidara asked him, wondering what was so important, "Is there something wrong?"

"Are you aware that Sakura is pregnant?" Itachi told him with his eyes staring in other direction.

"With who, Sasuke?"

Itachi smacked him at the back of the head, "No you idiot, me. Where the hell did you get Sasuke from?"

Deidara looked shocked for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" Itachi narrowed his eyes, wanting to know what was so damn funny.

Deidara calmed down, but talked between laughs, "I can't imagine you as a father, I swear down, you'll be so bad looking after it. I can't even imagine you having a child playing on your lap. "

"Shut it before I glue your mouth together."

Deidara stopped laughing, but still had a grin plastered on. Itachi carried on, "I'll need to talk to Pein, either he will kill me or proceed with the plans a little earlier than expected. Either ways, it's a life or death situation."

"So if Pein does decide to proceed with the plans, you won't care what happens to the child?" He then asked him, looking for some kind of reaction.

Itachi replied, his face and voice void of any emotion, "I don't care, I don't want anything to do with the child."

"It's an Uchiha."

Itachi's eye flickered for a moment before replying, "Are you going to keep talking or do you want me to beat you up until you can't talk anymore?"

Deidara shut his mouth for fear would Itachi would to him. There had been times before where Itachi had beaten him to a bloody pulp because he couldn't keep his gob shut. He eyed Itachi looking for any emotion, but nothing. You'd think he would have cared that an Uchiha would be coming on the way, but Itachi thought otherwise. Deidara sighed and both of them went inside the house.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think of it. Chapter 11 will be up soon. **

**I have been editing the previous chapters up to chapter 5 to fix any problems. So please read and tell me if there's anything that need's to be fixed.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Sorry for the very long update**.

* * *

Neji and Sai were sitting in the Hokage's tower right early in the morning. The pale eyed boy look quite pissed off to be woken up early in the morning and Sai had no emotion written on his face, though there was an occasional twitch which was not missed by Tsunade.

"So you want us to replace Kiba, Shino and Choji?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Neji asked, his voice stern and cold. The Hokage felt her temper rising and braced her hands on the table under her chin. _Who the hell does he think he is questioning the Hokage like that? _"They both have to go on another mission with Kuranai. It was a last minute thing that popped up. Also Choji has been sent on a mission with Ino."

Neji looked away in disbelief with his arms crossed over his chest. Sai still kept his face straight and opened his straight lips to talk, "We'll do it since I owe Ugly for helping me the other day."

The blonde woman glared for a second at him before saying, "Good you can go now and prepare for the mission. Shikamaru will debrief you."

They both walked away and Neji slammed the door shut with a bit too much force. Naruto, Mizuki and Shikamaru were waiting at the gates for Shino, Kiba and Choji. Instead of seeing those two they saw Neji and Sai walking towards them.

"Umm guys what are you doing here?" Naruto asked quite confused and saw their bags over their shoulder.

Sai spoke, "Kiba and Shino were sent on another mission and we're taking their places. Choji is on a mission with Ino."

Naruto looked over to Neji who had a slight scowl. Naruto laughed sheepishly and backed away from him. He knew it wasn't a good idea to mess with a depressed Hyuuga in the morning. "So how's Hinata-chan?" he asked nervously.

"She is fine. Why do you want to know?" Neji's face told him _you'd better not be thinking anything._ Though he allowed Naruto to hang with Hinata, he was still too protective of her and acted like her second dad which was literally the last thing both of them needed.

"No-no reason at all, just asking," Naruto backed away from him even more while waving his hands in front of him frantically.

Sai questioned, "If there was no reason, why ask in the first place Dickless?"

Naruto glared at him and before he could say anything Shikamaru interrupted, "It hasn't even been 5 minutes and you're already fighting, what a drag."

Mizuki watched Sai intently, _he looks like the guy with the black spiky hair in the Akatsuki, maybe they're brothers or something._

Before they turned to leave, Hinata and Tenten had reached them. Neji spoke first, "What are doing here Tenten?" Tenten slightly pouted at him, "We just came to wish you good luck on your mission."

"Hai, Naruto-kun, we wanted to wish you good luck and to return safely." She looked at Naruto with a soft smile who grinned back at her. Her cheeks were tinted a dark red and she looked down.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, we'll be fine." He slung one arm around Hinata's small frame, who could've sworn she was going to faint on the spot at the sudden contact. Hinata and Naruto had become closer to each other after Pein's invasion. They all knew Hinata loved Naruto from the start, and they could tell Naruto was slowly falling for her. He had often taken her out to the ramen stand or a walk around the village if they had time. Hinata had become more comfortable around Naruto and didn't stutter anymore. The only problem was that her father held a grudge against the boy for a very long time, and those two could only meet when her father wasn't there.

Tenten had landed a quick kiss on Neji's cheek and his face softened a bit. "Come back safely to me." He nodded at her with a small smile.

Shikamaru had sighed and told them, "Come on we need to leave." After waving goodbyes they had set off towards the Earth Country.

To reach the Earth Country, it would take at least a day. They had taken regular breaks and discussed their plans to make sure they knew what they were doing. Neji and Sai were told about the mission and no detail was left out. After hearing what happened to Sakura, Neji was more co-operative, but still held that demeanour posture. By late in the evening, they had finally reached the country. The sun was slowly setting. People were walking about, buying last minute things and people rushing to their homes. Couples were walking off somewhere else, laughing and giggle between themselves. The scene almost looked soothing, nothing was like this back in Konoha.

Mizuki interrupted their silence, "Where do we head next?"

"We need to head to the bridge that the Hokage told us about which would be around here somewhere," Shikamaru answered while looking around. Looking at the map they were given, it seemed the bridge was in the forest at the border on the other side.

"Won't the Tsuchikage have a say about this?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru answered him lazily, "Tsunade had already spoken to him about the mission, and he gave permission."

Neji asked unemotionally, "Does the Tsuchikage have any knowledge about the island?"

Shikamaru had then relayed what the blonde women had told him.

_Mizuki and Shikamaru were sitting in front of the Hokage who had several bottles of sake next to her. Mizuki asked first, "What did the __Tsuchikage say?"_

"_He has given permission and no one will question your arrival. You are not expected to meet with him for this mission since this was not directed by him. He has no claim over that island so you are free to do explore and do what you need." The Hokage explained to them. _

_Shikamaru asked curiously, "Why doesn't he own that land?"_

_The busty women smirked, "Not many knew about it, including the__ Tsuchikage__ .Many have gained knowledge of this remote island and wished for its power, but it always ends disastrous."_

"_Rina had told me this scroll was made for the Akatsuki, so they would be the only people we know of, that know about it and the person who made the scroll. But I doubt they gonna give us the information." Shikamaru exhaled tiredly._

"_Don't give up too easily. I know a person who will give us the information we need." The Hokage smiled at them. _

"_Who?"_

"_That is classified information for now, but until then carry on finding out what you can, we need all the help we can get."_

"_Troublesome women," Shikamaru muttered under his breath while walking out._

After their break, they continued to walk. Sai turned to look at Naruto with a stoic expression which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto and he glared at him, "What?"

"Ugly's been kidnapped to make a baby, isn't that right?"

Naruto glowered at him, "Yeah, so?"

"Isn't that what women are for, to make babies?" At this all heads turned towards Mizuki who was slightly fuming. Everyone except Neji backed away while Mizuki stomped towards Sai.

"You bastard. Women are not used to make babies you jerk, so get that out your thick mind."

Not even from flinching from her tone, he replied, "I've been told women are baby making machines. After intercourse with a male and female, 9 month later babies are painfully pushed out from their-."

A black eye and a few broken bones later, Mizuki went to the front, satisfied with her results. Naruto sneered at him, "Serves you right you inconsiderate prick."

Neji had even smirked, _he went way over the line this time._ Sai dusted himself off and looked on in confusion. "What did I do wrong?"

"You should stop reading that stupid book for a while, you'll end up with less damage."

Few hours later, they had reached the darkened forest and could see an opening at the end. "Looks like the old bridge is there," Naruto raced off into the clearing, leaving the others to shake their heads. One by one, they crossed the bridge and now were on the unknown island. Naruto exclaimed, creeped out, "What kind of place is this, it looks like something you would see in a horror movie."

While all the others were talking among themselves, Shikamaru and Mizuki were trying to think where they should start first. Mizuki then spoke to the others who were now raising their voices at each other, "Oi, you guys listen."

They all turned their head to listen. Shikamaru spoke, "Since we don't have any other information, we'll have to explore this island until we find something."

They all agreed and started to walk. They were all shocked at the amount of bones and dead bodies lying around. All the plants and trees were literally dead and they hung lifelessly. Neji had activated his Bayakugan and scanned the area for anything unusual. Sai had taken out his small sketchpad and started to draw. Naruto sweat dropped and and narrowly missed the low branch in front of him. It was getting getting darker by the minute and the mist was getting heavier. After walking for a quite a long time, Naruto grumbled, "How long do we have to walk for?"

Mizuki answered him harshly, "Shut up and stop complaining. We'll have to walk until we've got some information."

Naruto turned his face away from her muttering some nonsense. They had now reached the place where the building had once crashed down. Shikamaru inspected the ruins and the dust, then told the others, "This building has recently just collapsed."

They all were surprised. "Looks like the Akatsuki have been here and left their mark."

Naruto spoke, "What if they still here?"

Shikamaru considered this, "Well they could be, but we don't know anything yet." Neji scanned the area to look, but there was nothing.

They carried on walking through the darkened island, hoping to find something, but each one of them were now beginning to slowly feel uneasy, feeling they were being watched in the shadows, something unknown would jump out on them. It was pitch black and they had used torches to look for clues. The air felt thicker and was becoming more humid.

Mizuki spoke, her voice slightly quiet, "Guys do you not think we should camp for the night, we can hardly see anything."

Shikamaru suddenly stopped and Naruto banged into his back, "Hey, watch where you're going." Naruto grinned apologetically at him. "I think we should camp as well. It's too dark."

Shikamaru sighed, "Fine, but we'll need to find a place to camp."

Naruto sped off along with the others looking for a place to camp. Shikamaru heard some rustling in the shadows and turned to look, but nothing was there. He joined the others and looked back once more to find nothing. The little girl came out of the shadows and smiled evilly, "Looks like we've got more visitors."

After finding somewhere to sleep and a good 15 minutes fighting on the positions, they had finally dozed off into sleep in the darkness, not aware of what was lurking around them.

* * *

Sakura had woken up from her sleep in the middle of the night. She tiredly rubbed her eyes to see what had woken her up and then heard a bang noise on the window. She turned her head to look and saw the girl staring back at her with her smile. Sakura immediately sat up with wide eyes, her hatred slowly bubbling up.

"Sakura, I'm back for you."

"Get the fuck away from me you freak!" She seethed through her teeth, glaring at her as menacingly as she could.

"No, I will always be wherever you are. Now let me in," The girl snarled at her, her voice demonic.

"No!"

The girl tilted her head at her, "Let me in NOW!"

"NO!" Sakura screamed at her and she kept banging on the window. Some small cracks were now visible and with one more thud, it would be surely shattered. Sakura walked to the window and felt like breaking it and strangling her until she couldn't breathe anymore. The girl smiled evilly at her, knowing what she was going to do. Just when she was about to aim for the window a hand grasped her wrist tightly. Sakura gasped as she turned to see it was Sasuke's hand. Sasuke was looking at her with his eyebrow raised. He spoke, "What do you think you're doing?"

Sakura stuttered, "N-nothing."

"Really?"

Sakura tore her wrist away from his, "Yes. Why are you here anyway?" She huffed at him.

"I heard some noises from your room and went to check since my sleep is now disturbed. Why were you going to break the window?" Sasuke said in a bored tone, but really he was curious.

Sakura muttered, "It's not my fault."

Sasuke sighed and told her softly, "Go back to bed and ignore her."

Sakura obliged and climbed back into the bed. She closed her eyes trying to tune out the noises, but nothing. The girl was banging repeatedly on the window and saying her name. Sasuke looked at the girl outside and clenched his fist. The girl noticed him staring at her and spoke, "Hello stranger."

"Go away."

"I won't go away, Haruno will stay with me and -"

Sasuke had closed the curtains. The girl stopped speaking and continued with banging on the window, louder and louder. Sakura had a hard time going to sleep as Sasuke sat on the soft bed. He had managed to go to sleep and now this girl had woken him up. Sakura sat upright on the bed watching the window. _I wonder how the fuck Itachi and Deidara are sleeping through this…lucky bastards._

"That girl is not going to let me sleep," She muttered to herself. The demon girl had started talking nonsense and was now making screeching noises with her nails on the window. Sasuke cringed and Sakura covered her ears with her hands. Sasuke got fed up and decided. He took Sakura's hand tightly and dragged her out of the bed.

"Sasuke what the hell are you doing?"

He turned back to look at her, "It's obvious she won't let you or me sleep, so you'll be coming with me."

Sasuke took her to his room. Sakura protested, "I can't sleep in your room, that'll be rude of me."

"You've slept before haven't you, so what's the problem now?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow at her, not seeing what the problem was.

Sakura grumbled and then was going back to her own room to get her sleeping bag. Sasuke watched her actions and told her sternly, "You sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." Sakura was slowly becoming angry, "Why are you treating me like a baby? I can sleep on the floor."

"Fine then." Sasuke told her harshly. _God, what's the hell wrong with her, I treat her nicely and she's not even thankful. _Sakura got her stuff and settled on the floor. As soon as she closed her eyes, she heard some faint bangs on the wall and her name being whispered.

"Sakura."

"Sakura I now you're here."

She let out a dark laugh, while Sakura looked at Sasuke with a worried expression. Sasuke looked back at her passively, "Sleep, and don't disturb me."

He had taken his shirt off and threw it somewhere. In the dim moonlight she could see his chest faintly, and it still made her blush involuntary. _I am over him, but who wouldn't blush at the sight of an Uchiha's chest? _Sakura laid down and fell asleep as the noises had faded out. Sasuke let out a deep sigh as sleep over took him. He soon fell asleep with his Katana by his side in case something dodgy happened in the night.

Sakura had woken up at the crack of dawn to find she was back in her own room. _That's weird. _She walked over into Sasuke's room and peeked in. Sasuke wasn't there but his Katana was. She saw trails of blood on the wooden floor to find that it lead to the bathroom.

"Sasuke?"

She went in slowly, afraid of what she would face. She was horrified as she saw Sasuke on the floor clutching his stomach. He had several deep bloodied gashes all over him. Chunks of his body looked like they had been ripped off, with his bones now showing through. Sasuke reached his hand out for her.

"…Sakura…Sakura…." He was letting out raspy breaths and she knew he was slowly dying. She quickly rushed over to him, beads of sweat now forming on her body. His bangs had covered up his eyes, but something was odd.

She asked worriedly, "What happened to you? Who attacked you?"

Sakura was now using her chakra to heal him, but nothing was happening. He suddenly grasped her wrists, with a bruising strength.

Her eyes widened, "Sa-Sasuke what-"

He looked up and Sakura found herself backing out of the bathroom. Sasuke's face was pale white, stained with blood. His sharp teeth were visible and his lips had formed into an evil smirk. His face looked like the exact replica of the demon girl.

His voice was demonic, "Hello Sakura."

She got out a kunai trembling, "What have you done with Sasuke?"

"That doesn't matter. All you should be thinking is about running, running away from _me_."

Sakura had backed out of the room and ran outside. She ran as fast as she could, but to her shock, Sasuke was after her. She found herself slowing down and out of breath. She rested against a tree when she thought Sasuke wasn't visible anymore. She had closes her eyes and when she opened them, he was standing in front of her with a sly grin. He then grabbed her neck forcefully, raising her head so she could look at him.

"What the hell do you want and where's Sasuke?" Sakura cried out.

He tilted his head at her and then responded, "I want your body."

Sakura screamed at him, "Never!"

Sasuke still had his hold on her and then activated his Chidori. The sparks could be seen reflecting in Sakura's emerald eyes. He plunged right through her body and then dropped her like a doll. Sakura coughed up blood and now a huge gaping hole could be seen in her body. She looked up towards Sasuke who was grinning at her.

He crouched in front of her and held her chin in such a way that his nails were digging into her skin, "My my Sakura, I though you would be more of a challenge, but I guess I was wrong."

Sakura coughed up more blood and splattered onto his face. For the fun of it, he licked the blood around his mouth, savouring the taste. Sakura look disgusted, this was in no way Sasuke. Sakura was gasping and breathing heavily as tears were rushing down her face. She looked up in horror as he was holding the Katana in his hand.

She begged him, "Please…stop."

These words remained unaffected by him and she was hoping this ended quickly. Sasuke drove the huge sword into her heart and she let out a scream. She fell into a world of darkness and took her least breath. She closed her eyes slowly and saw Sasuke vanish from sight.

"NO!"

Sakura jolted upright only to be met with Sasuke's worried eyes. Her face was wet from the crying and remembering her dream she backed away from him. Sasuke looked alarmed and asked, "What's wrong?"

She scanned him and realized this was the real Sasuke. He was crouched in front of her, wondering what the hell happened to her. She hugged him tightly around his warm, naked torso, fresh tears leaking from her eyes. From that he knew something bad had happened in her dream. It was around 2 in the morning, still very dark. Sasuke woke up to the sounds of crying and then a scream. She was breathing heavily as well and panting.

He asked quietly, "What happened in your dream?"

Sakura still kept her arms wrapped around him, looking down, not caring that he didn't have his shirt on. She began to talk, her voice still teary, "I woke up to see you were in the bathroom all bloodied and severely injured. Though it was you, your face resembled the little girl's. You then told me to run and then you caught up to me and held me by the neck."

Sakura let out a few more tears. "You activated the Chidori and then went right through me. I was bleeding and slowly dying, but you were grinning, enjoying what had happened to me. You then killed me with your Katana and then you disappeared."

Sasuke was shocked and his eyes had widened. Now he knew why she was scared when she woken up. _I killed her_. For some reason both of his hands had travelled to her back, to reassure her that nothing like that was ever going to happen. Her head was tucked underneath his chin, and she looked like a little child being comforted. Sakura stifled at the action, but calmed down and accepted the feeling, though it sent sparks throughout her body. Sasuke felt the same and he could feel butterflies in the pit of stomach.

"Do you think I would ever do that?" Sasuke asked her above a whisper, wanting to know if that's what she really thought.

Sakura looked up towards him, to find he looked concerned and shocked at her dream. She answered while laughing softly, "You have tried to kill me before."

"I know, but you have as well so that makes it fair." Sasuke tightened his grip on her, still thinking of her words.

Sakura laughed, "You think that makes me feel better?" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and a small grin appeared at the side of his mouth. She gave a little smile to him, silently thanking him for making her feel better, and her tears had stopped. They both released each other and Sasuke walked back to his own bed. Sakura wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after that and wanted someone close to her _to feel safe_. She wondered if Sasuke would reject, jumping to the wrong conclusions. She decided to give it a try and asked hesitantly, "Umm Sasuke?"

He looked towards her, "Yeah?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" He looked at her like she was crazy and his eyes were wide, but Sakura told him, "Don't worry, I'm not going to jump you like a crazed fan girl."

He thought for a second and figured she wanted someone close to her after her nightmare and answered, "Fine, but don't disturb me." Sasuke moved to the edge of the bed as Sakura walked up in glee and and climbed into the bed. They were both facing each other with unknown emotions gleaming through their eyes. Sakura whispered to him, "Thank you Sasuke."

"Hn."

He then turned his back on her and in a few minutes he could hear Sakura's breathing slow down which told him she was sleeping. His mind relayed back on what she had told him, _I enjoyed looking at her in pain and slowly dying_. Never did he think he would use the Chidori on her, except for that one time when they sparred. The girl had somehow affected Sakura in her dreams, but how? He then wondered if the baby was fine after everything that had happened and activated his sharingan. He saw the tiny foetus slowly forming in her, with a steady heartbeat. For a few moments, he laid there, watching this baby move ever so slightly. It captivated him somehow, how something like this could grow inside of a human. When Sakura stirred in her sleep, he shut his eye off and his cheeks had reddened at the fact he was looking inside of Sakura while she was sleeping.

He then fell back to sleep, knowing Sakura wouldn't get another nightmare and he would be able to get some sleep.

Sasuke woke up to find himself in a strange position. Instead of being at the edge of the bed, he was in the middle with Sakura cuddled up to him. She was tucked underneath his chin with her hands on his bare chest. One of his arms was draped across her waist and the other one by his side. Their legs were slightly tangled together. Sasuke's cheek immediately heated up due to being this close. He looked at Sakura's sleeping form. She looked quite peaceful with no sign of worry. Her lips were slightly parted and her hair covered a portion of her face. Her bangs were slightly over her eyes. He somehow imagined himself brushing those bangs out of her eyes.

Sakura was now slowly waking up and her eyes fluttered open. She felt heat a warm flesh body touching hers and her eyes became wide, realizing it was Sasuke's. She looked up towards him who stared at her passively. She quickly removed herself from him and apologised, "Sorry, I didn't know what happened."

She then gave a half-hearted laugh. Sasuke was somewhat disappointed at the warmth he'd lost, not that he'd ever admit it. Sakura remembered last night's events and decided she should thank him, "Sasuke…I just want to say thanks for last night and for helping me. I wouldn't know what to do if you weren't there. So thanks."

She smiled at him, awaiting an answer. Sasuke took in her words, but had no idea what to say, except for that one word he knew, "Hn."

"Is that the only word you can think of baka?" Sakura raised her eyebrow at him, _is that literally the only word he knows?_

Sasuke spoke, his voice was still sleepy, but somewhat husky which had sent shivers down Sakura's spine, "One minute you're thanking me and the next you're calling me an idiot. God I will never understand women."

Sakura giggled and then calmed down, relaxing in the bed. She noticed that she still needed a shower and got out of the bed. She straightened her side of the bed and was walking into her own room. Sasuke who was completely oblivious to this asked her, "Where are you going?"

Sakura told him and looked at him strangely, "I'm going back to my own room."

One.

Two.

Three.

Sakura walked back in laughing sheepishly and Sasuke's smirked. "Umm… I forgot I broke my own shower. Can I use yours, if that's ok?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her and got out of bed, still smirking. "After I finish my shower." He then rose out of bed and went to have a shower. Sakura had gone back to her own room to get her clothes and then came back in, waiting for Sasuke to finish. Her thought transpired to the recent events, smiling to herself slightly. Maybe he was warming up to her instead of pushing her away. He did help her and even allowed her to sleep in the same bed. She blushed at the memory. Her cheeks reddened even more when she remembered waking up. She sighed contently as she waited. In an hour everybody was downstairs. Sakura had time to explore and found in the kitchen they had everything and was in good working order for some strange reason. Luckily for them Deidara had brought food supplies with them just in case. They ate their so called breakfast and then sat back down to discuss their plan.

"Since we had a long rest, we need to head to village of Sound to find Rin." Itachi's voice was hard and stern, meaning he was quite annoyed at how things turned out and things took longer than expected. Sasuke remembered that Sakura was going to be used as payment for the scroll, but now he felt nothing but guilt for her. She had no idea what why she was brought along this mission. After everything she had been through, she now had to go through this. But, he knew she had to do this, otherwise she would jeopardize the mission for all of them. Itachi did not at all forget that why Sakura was brought along. He now had to convince her to do this and he knew how. Sasuke and Deidara then left both of them to pack their bag.

Itachi looked over to Sakura who was listening intently. She suddenly felt Itachi's intense gaze upon her and looked at him. Now he got her attention he spoke, "Sakura do you know the real reason why you came along this mission?"

"To help of course," Sakura said with confusion, she didn't see any other reason at all. Itachi chuckled at her, at her naivety. "No, you see Rin needs payment for unlocking the scroll for us. But he doesn't seek money, he wants women as money."

Sakura gulped, not liking where this was going. "You will be his woman for the night and he gets our job done."

"No way will I ever fucking do this. I would rather die than be used. I've had enough from you as it is!" She refused immediately, not wanting to be treated like a whore.

Itachi smirked at her, "Would you allow your child to die because you refused?"

"How do you know?" Sakura was wide eyed at him, one at him realizing, and second he was using this child against her.

"That doesn't matter. But remember this, if you refuse I will kill that child of yours."

"It's yours as well. Do you want to kill your own child?" Sakura retorted. Itachi's voice was now monotone, with no emotion, "I don't want the child. Now do you agree or not?"

_What an inconsiderate bastard._

Sakura pondered over this with a dirty look on her face. She couldn't let her child die no matter what, especially by its father. She had to agree to this.

She quietly said, "Yes."

"Good. When we reach the club I will give you everything you need."

"Do Sasuke and Deidara know why I was brought here?" Sakura wondered if the other two knew of this or only him.

Itachi eyed her and then answered, "Both of them were there and we all agreed on this. No one objected."

Itachi had left her alone, smirking. Sakura felt shock and disappointment. She wasn't surprised that Deidara hadn't told her, but Sasuke. She would have thought he would tell her, but he kept it hidden from her. She felt anger welling up inside of her, but died down, knowing Sasuke wouldn't tell her this. She believed he still thought of them enemies not friends nor teammates For the past two days, he was putting up an act, but really he would rather die than be with her. She had kept her tears at bay, and went to her own room.

She met Sasuke outside of his room. She gazed at him with anger, who seemed to notice this, "What happened?"

She walked past with him into her room, giving him a cold stare. Sasuke gave her a blank confused look. First she was all happy, then shouting at him and now giving him the cold shoulder. The only reason he could come up with was mood swings. During his time with Orochimaru, he had given Sasuke _The Talk_ since he wasn't really well educated in that topic.

"_What the hell do you want?" Sasuke asked him a cold voice._

_Orochimaru had a sickly smile placed on, "I want to talk about your favourite subject, girls."_

_Sasuke snorted. The snake was talking slowly, to make sure he took in every word. "You see when a girl goes through changes it means she is sexually ready for mating. These changes happen when they have their first period which is when they bleed from their genital area."_

_Sasuke was feeling sick right now, he wanted to train not hear about girls bleeding down there. "This will happen every month for them for a week. Except if they are pregnant or something else. Their body also changes into a woman. If by chance the girl is on her period or pregnant, it will be best to stay away from them, unless you're feeling too horny."_

_Sasuke scowled at him, knowing he was doing this by purpose, "Their behaviour can change quite suddenly from anger to happiness, back to anger. Some become very violent and I'm not sure you would like to be beaten up by a kunoichi."_

_The raven haired boy shot him a glare to which he gave another sickly smile to. He still carried on, knowing that Sasuke was becoming annoyed, "I could arrange for a girl if you'd like, you know to experiment with, but I'm sure you know how the whole sex thing works."_

_Sasuke had gotten up from his chair and walked out saying, "I don't have time for such demeaning things."_

"_Some day you will Sasuke." He then let out a croaky laugher. _

_Later that day Sasuke had walked past Orochimaru's room, only to hear some moans and the creaking of the bed which was going to break any second, "Oh yes … Mmm … Ahh!"_

_Sasuke knew what he was doing and walked on faster, blocking the noises._

Sasuke shuddered at the memory, he could still hear those noises echoing in his head. _Damn that snake bastard_. Sakura was probably going through the same thing, mood swings, maybe that's why she was acting like that. He sighed loudly and went to get ready to go to Sound. Sakura dumped her belongings into her bad, not caring it was all messed up. She had expected Sasuke to tell her sooner or even given her a hint. Her eyes saddened and laughed at herself, thinking that Sasuke would do such a thing. He didn't care for her, her didn't in the past so why now? Maybe he was just playing with her, and everything that happened over the past two days was probably just a ruse to see if she really loved him or not. Anger began to build up inside of her and she closed her eyes to calm herself, otherwise she would go into a rampage. In 15 minutes, all four of them were downstairs ready to leave. Sasuke had stood next to Sakura who then moved away to stand next to Deidara. Itachi smirked, knowing she was angry at Sasuke for not telling her. Deidara noticed this and whispered in her ear, "So you finally want me huh?"

Sakura glared at him and punched him on the arm. "What's the hell wrong with her?" Deidara muttered and rubbed his arm.

They all then left the house, not seeing the little girl standing in the room with an evil smirk. "We'll be seeing each other a lot sooner than you think Haruno. Just wait and watch." Her laughter echoed in each corner of the room and disappeared in a flash, leaving a trail of smoke behind.

As they jumped through the trees, Sakura made sure that she wasn't next to Sasuke, otherwise there would be hell to pay. She had checked on the baby quite a few times to make sure it was ok. Thinking about the child, she sighed heavily. She wasn't even ready to be a mother, leaving behind her ninja duties. She didn't know how she would survive and how to look after the child. She glanced at Itachi and suddenly become angry. How the hell could he kill his child? He acted like this child wasn't even his. Sasuke and Itachi could feel a strong chakra surge from Sakura and immediately wondered what happened to her. Sasuke went closer to her and asked, "Why the hell are you releasing so much chakra?"

Sakura chose not to look at him and answered coldly, "It's none of your business."

She then masked her chakra, quite surprised that she had let out some chakra without even realising. Sasuke backed away from her, knowing something was wrong. She had been giving him the cold shoulder since morning and wanted to know why. He didn't know why this affected him, he was used to having Sakura around for company, that now he kind of felt alone, like he had been for most of his lifetime. When she was around him, there was an unfamiliar warmth spreading through him, unlike with Orochimaru and the Akatsuki, it was nothing but coldness and isolation. Maybe Sakura had returned back to the girl who hated every inch of him. He glanced at Sakura who just stared straight ahead making sure that nothing came in the way.

Maybe it was for the best, for the both of them to be strangers to each other. They would be only teammates, nothing else. Being around each other stirred up emotions, which confused him and Sakura, they didn't know how to act around each other with the other one jumping to the wrong things. But what changed Sakura all of a sudden? His fists had clenched into a ball, feeling an uneasiness feeling settling in.

Sakura had stopped vomiting, but still felt weaker, as the baby was taking up her energy. By late evening they had reached the village of Sound. This village brought back a lot of memories for Sasuke. Sakura looked over to him, who had a stoic face on. _He must feel something being back here._ Sasuke shunned out those memories and concentrated on the mission.

They had to find this club in which Rin was in. As they walked around, they had noticed this village was quite messed up. There would be couples making out in public, and some stripping in the alleys. Prostitutes of all ages hanged at every street. Broken glass bottles and other rubbish were scattered all over the floor. Sake could be smelt highly in the air. All four of them were being eyed up by others around them. Sakura pretended to not notice them, but one by one, they had started to advance towards them. They had pulled out kunai's, and they immediately retreated, knowing it wasn't good idea to mess with ninjas. They knew they were close to the club because they could hear music, people shouting and the strong smell of smoke.

They stood at the small entrance and went in. They all looked shocked at how posh it was inside. There were two big bars on each side of the room. At the front there was a stage with a couple of poles, _obviously,_ in the middle was the dance floor and around it was round tables and chairs that were poshly decorated. The whole place was quite dim, but with all the lighting that didn't matter. There were a lot of people, which made Sakura nervous. They sat down on one of the tables while Itachi spoke to the bartender.

"I need to see Rin. Tell him I'm Itachi."

The bar tender smirked and walked into another room. Itachi looked around at sighed at how Rin could even have a place like this. All it was filled with whores, men and alcohol. _Perfect place for him. _The bartender came out and gestured towards Itachi who then followed, but told the others to stay. Sakura could feel eyes on her, as her wild pink hair caught their attention. Some of the males tried to get closer to her, but Sasuke had glared darkly at them, hinting she was off limits. Deidara had gone to' have some fun' he said, which they all knew what he meant. Sasuke had this time to talk to her and ask her about her behaviour.

"Sakura."

She shot back, "What?"

"What's wrong with you?"

Sakura glared at him confusingly, "What do you mean?"

"You've been avoiding me all day. Care to tell me why?" Sasuke spoke trying to hide his emotions in his voice.

Sakura snorted at him, "Why do you care? It's not like you want me around now do you?"

Before Sasuke had time to answer Itachi had come to them. "Sakura come with me."

Sakura gulped and followed him into a room. Sakura looked around and found it was the dressing room for the stage people. Itachi spoke, bringing her attention to him, "Everything you need is in the bag. If you try anything, I will kill that child."

Sakura glared at him, "Fuck you Uchiha."

Itachi smirked at her and then bent down so he was level with her face. Sakura stayed still, then felt warm lips on hers. As soon as she blinked he was gone.

"Damn Uchiha's."

Sakura looked inside the bag and took out a black dress, a makeup box and some jewellery. She sighed, and wondered how the night would go. An hour later she admired herself in the mirror. Her black dress hugged every curve of her body quite tightly. The low v neck showed her cleavage more than it should have and the push up bra didn't help as well. The two straps joined together at the back of her neck. The bottom of the dress was decorated with black lace. One side of the dress had a slit that rode to the top of the thigh which was also decorate with lace. She wore high heels and luckily enough she had experience walking in them. For a few months she hadn't cut her hair and it flowed just below her shoulders. She had put it into a loose bun, with strands of hair she had purposely let out. Her bangs were swept to one side of her face, framing her face quite nicely. Then came her make up. She applied foundation, not that she needed it anyway and blusher. She had lined her eyes with eye liner and applied mascara, making sure to coat every lash. She had put on silver and black eye shadow to match the jewellery and the dress. She didn't put on red lipstick because that would've been too much. Instead she put on clear lip-gloss that had a hint of pink. In the bag she had found some crystal earrings and and a heavy diamond necklace.

She stood in the mirror and admired herself, and had to admit she did look _sexy_. During her life, never did she think she would end up like this. This was a new side of her she never seen. Moments later, Itachi, Sasuke and Deidara came in thinking she must've ran off somewhere. Instead of shouting at her they looked at her in shock. Their eyes took in every inch of her, admiring the work she did on herself.

Lust became apparent in Deidara's eyes, while Itachi couldn't stop gazing at her. Hell he was going to savage her later. Sasuke looked on in astonishment, from that timid little girl to this. She looked evilly seducing. Everything about her was flawless. No doubt if she walked out of her, every head in the room would be looking at her, their eyes roaming all over her body. His body had become hot for no apparent reason and his heart beat was pulsing faster, especially his groin area. He looked away from her, slowly steadying his heartbeat and down there.

Sakura had blushed, seeing they approved of her style. Itachi told her, his voice thick of desire for her, "Rin wants to see you so follow me."

Before walking at Sakura had glared at Sasuke who noticed and stared at her, hoping to see the reason why she was so angry at him. Rin was sure going to be happy when he was through with her. He felt a pang of jealousy that some cheap skate who had never known her was going to enjoy himself with her while he had spent more time with Sakura and she still hated him, which was apparent by the death glares she had been giving him. He was now determined to ask her why she acting like that and why the hell did she agree to do this so eagerly. She never held any objection and even made herself look the best she could. Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

Naruto and the rest of the group had woken up from their long night of sleep. There was a clean river nearby and splashed some cold water to waken themselves up. Naruto yawned quite loudly which earned a glare from Mizuki, "Have some manners for once."

Naruto grinned sheepishly at her and scratching the back of his head, "It's not my fault. I am a grown man," he stated proudly.

"More like a grown idiot." Mizuki muttered.

"Hey!"

Sai was busy drawing and Neji had his eyes closed, and was leaning against a tree. Those two had been bickering since they had met. Shikamaru waited for them to stop and then said, "Since we have no information whatsoever, we're going to split into groups to make it faster. Neji and Sai will go together and Naruto and Mizuki. I will stay behind here."

Naruto shouted and pointed a finger at him, "Lazy asshole."

Shikamaru glared at him and responded quite coldly, "Before making judgements and calling me an _asshole_ Naruto, let me finish my sentence."

Naruto grumbled and Shikamaru carried on, "I will stay here in case of an emergency. I can call for back up if one or more of you go missing which will be most likely to happen."

Naruto made a silent "Oh."

"Take these communicators; we'll contact each other from these."

They all took their communicators and turned them on. They all turned into different directions and soon enough Naruto and Mizuki had started to bicker. Shikamaru groaned loudly, hoping they didn't kill each other in their search.

The girl had been watching them from afar and got drawn to Naruto. She smirked to herself and whispered, "So the Kyuubi's here as well. I can't wait to meet up with him."

She followed Mizuki and Naruto silently who were oblivious to her presence.


End file.
